


Magnolia Crescent

by StormStar



Series: Magnolia Crescent [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormStar/pseuds/StormStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry storms out of the Dursley's home before his third year at Hogwarts, he sees the Grim.  But right before he sees this big black dog, Sirius Black decides to chat with him on the curb of Magnolia Crescent.  This simple and seemly small decision opens many new doors for Harry, giving him more spells and abilities and an entirely different outlook on the world as a whole.  So what exactly happens when Sirius decides to speak with his godson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bum in the Street

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please, bear with this, new readers. I've been keeping it updated on Fanfiction.net (author name of LadyElemental) and it's garnered a lot of popularity. Of course that means I've heard most of the complaints a million times over. Yes, I know the first handful of chapters have multiple scenes that are straight from the source material. If you have an issue with that, go onto TV Tropes and look up 'For Want of a Nail', because that's exactly the category that this falls under.
> 
> And yes, Sirius's eyes are grey! I know, I just preferred to follow the movie's portrayal of Sirius Black.
> 
> But, by all means, please enjoy the story.

It was dark out and Harry Potter was trudging down the street, heading for anywhere that wasn’t the Dursley house. His Aunt Marge had just upset him, and without him realizing it, he had inflated her till she floated out of the house and into the night sky. Uncle Vernon was furious with that, spitting in Harry’s face that he put her back right away. Harry had all but run out the door and with his anger ebbing, Harry soon realized that he didn’t have anywhere to go, nor did he have any Muggle means of transportation. He paused at the street sign that read Magnolia Crescent, wondering slightly how he had gotten so far so fast.

Harry had just sat down on the curb when a grubby looking homeless man could be seen walking toward him under the street lamp. Trying to look busy, Harry delved into his trunk, under the pretense of finding something. Harry fumed at himself as he sat down in disgust at his own lack of planning. Harry sat a moment when he took notice of a very unpleasant smell. He tried to ignore it but turned to see a man standing couple of yards away. Harry quickly averted his eyes.

“What are you doing?” the man said. Harry looked up to see the homeless man staring curiously down at him. There was an odd sort of twinkle in his blue eyes.

“I- I,” Harry stammered, closing the lid of his trunk. “I was just looking for something.” The look on the man’s face said that he didn’t buy it but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he carefully sat himself down next to Harry, crossing his arms over his knees.

“Do you realize that it is almost midnight? And yet, here you are, wandering around on your own,” the man mused. “Don’t you have a home?”

“I- yes, I do. The only thing is, my uncle is very upset with me at the moment.”

“Seems more like the other way around, unless of course he kicked you out of the house,” replied the man as he looked up at the sky for a moment. He returned his attention back to Harry expecting the teen to continue.

“My uncle just doesn’t like me and finds any excuse to yell at me or punish me.” Harry’s voice was full of renewed fury. He wished that he could tell this man what he had done to Marge but Harry didn’t even know who this man was or even if he was a wizard for that matter.

“That hardly seems fair to you. Are you a trouble maker or something, you seem like a good kid. Why would anyone try to cause you enough grief you would want to leave?” Harry gave a small smirk at this; few people really called him good in any context. 

“Thanks but it’s not something I would like to talk about. Why does life have to be so difficult?” Harry asked suddenly. The man only shrugged, prompting for Harry to describe his difficulties.

“I didn’t ask to live with them, I hardly get out, have no friends in the area and worse, my school requires things of me my family just doesn’t understand. So each time I come home, I get treated like the plague,” he vented. The man just sat there and listened. “On top of that, my cousin thinks I’m his living punching bag and the family doesn’t care, they’re always pushing me on someone else and what’s sad is that I look forward to it!” Harry went silent for a moment. “That’s not the type of family I should be living with.”

“Sounds like trouble, and believe you me I know how much grief blood relatives can give you. Maybe you could exercise or find somebody to help back you up,” the man offered.

“Sounds like a good plan, the only problem is that if I strike back at Dudley, my aunt and uncle will come down even harder on me. I can’t win for losing!” Harry threw his hands up in the air in frustration. Harry sighed; he wasn’t feeling much better as the man patted him on the back. 

“I really wish I could help you. Isn’t there anyone you could talk to, I mean you must have professors, friends at school that can help?” The man questioned stroking his black facial hair in thought 

“I guess, nobody really thinks about it or believes me. But I don’t really like to talk about my problems.” Harry realized he was never very open about his problems; even his friends were left in the dark when it came to his family.

“Will you be heading home?” asked the man after a pause.

“My situation is a bit more complicated than that.” Harry frowned, realizing his situation was still problematic. 

“Well when you get the chance you better say something. You can’t burden yourself with everything,” the man smiled as he stood up. “Look at me I tried to take care of everything on my own and it has caused me endless grief. Learn from my mistakes, Potter. Not enough time in the world to let things sit. If you got a problem, your best bet would be to take care of it now.” The man smiled taking leave of the teen. He practically hobbled away, as though his hips and knees refused to move. Harry sat there for a while, practically stunned, before he decided what he was going to do. He had broken wizard law and performed underage magic. Surely he was expelled by now, although, why a Ministry owl hadn’t found him, he had no idea.

“Lumos,” Harry muttered, doing his best to push the conversation out of his mind. Figuring that since he was already expelled from Hogwarts, he made up his mind to enchant his trunk so that it was light as a feather and attach it to his broomstick, after it had been covered by the Invisibility Cloak, and fly to the Leaky Cauldron. He was just digging in his trunk for both his broomstick and his Cloak when he heard a bush rustling nearby. He held his wand up, looking around for the source of the noise. Then he saw it; he moved around his trunk slowly for a better look.

Coming from the bushes between two houses were a set of great gleaming yellow eyes. Startled, Harry stepped backwards but tripped over his trunk. He threw out his arms to break his fall and he heard a deafening BANG. Harry yelled, scrambling backwards while trying to shield his eyes from the bright headlights that had appeared suddenly. After recovering from his fright, Harry realized that it was a triple-decker bus, emblazoned with the words The Knight Bus on the shocking purple paint.

“Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening,” said a man in a purple uniform as he stepped on the pavement. Harry quickly picked up his wand and stood before Stan could question him. But it didn’t matter.

“What was you doing down there?” Stan asked.

“Fell over,” Harry said shortly. Ignoring Stan’s question of why he fell over, Harry walked over to peer around the bus. The eyes were still in the bushes, but from the headlights of the bus illuminating the street, Harry could see that they belonged to a big lurking black dog. The dog looked mangy and thin, probably a stray.

“Are you coming or what?” Stan asked, already heaving Harry’s trunk aboard. “Let’s not wait for the grass to grow.”

“How much to go to London?” Harry asked, fumbling in his pocket for his money bag.

“Eleven Sickles,” Stan responded. “Firteen if you want ‘ot chocolate.” Harry paid his money, and took a good look around. There were no seats, just beds that stood beside candle brackets on the walls. Stan pointed Harry to his bed, stowed his trunk and rapped on the driver’s door.

“Take ‘er away, Ern,” he said.

“Yeah, take it away, Ernie,” a shrunken head jeered from the window. Ernie seemed to snap awake, quickly bite into the sandwich he was holding and slam on the gas all in one go. Harry, along with everything inside the bus, slid backwards about a foot.

“Where you headin’ anyways?” Stan asked, shaking out his copy of the Daily Prophet.

“The Leaky Cauldron, that’s in London,” Harry said, trying to keep his balance on the bed as the bus jumped here and there down the street.

“Did you hear that, Ern? ‘The Leaky Cauldron, that’s in London,’” Stan laughed.

“Hey, if you order the pea soup, make sure you eat it before it eats you!” the shrunken head was saying. “Ernie, little ol’ lady at twelve o’clock.” Harry didn’t have time to brace himself. Ernie slammed on the brake, at which point Harry face planted into the windshield. As soon as the old lady had crossed safely in front of them, Ernie punched the gas once more.

“Isn’t this dangerous?” Harry asked offhandedly.

“Nah, haven’t had an accident in about a week,” Stan said proudly. Harry gulped a bit as he tried to distract himself from that comment.

“But what about the Muggles, won’t they notice?”

“Muggles? Don’t notice nuffink do they?” Stan retorted.

“Nah, but if you jab ‘em with a fork, they feel it,” the shrunken head commented. Harry rolled his eyes, briefly watching London flash by. Stan, who had kept his balance thus far, shook out his newspaper once more and began to read. Harry could see the front page headline stating “Escape From Azkaban: Black Still At Large” above a mug shot of a sunken faced man, with dirty brown waves tangled down to his shoulders. There was a manic look to his hooded eyes.

“Who’s that man on the front page?” Harry asked, he couldn’t help but think he had seen the man’s face somewhere.

“Who is that? Who is- ? That is Sirius Black, that is,” Stan said. “I reckon you ‘eard of ‘im?” Harry shook his head.

“Why was he in prison?”

“He was a murderer, he was. And a big supporter of You-Know-Who; went crazy when he lost power, he did. Went out and killed him some Muggles, thirteen to be exact. All with a single curse, at that!” Harry’s eyes widened. 

“Well, how did he escape then?” Harry asked.

“That’s the big question, isn’t it? He’s the firs’ one tha’ done it!” Stan’s eyes went wide as he spoke. Right then, Harry noticed two double decker buses right in front of them at the same the head did.

“Mind your head,” the shrunken head joked as Ernie slowed down and squeezed a handle. As the bus approached the other two, it sucked itself together, along with everything inside, enough to shimmy through.

“Hey, hey guys. Why the long faces?” the head laughed as they came out from between the double decker’s. Shortly after that, they swung up to Diagon Alley, lightly bumping a car and setting off the alarm. Tom, the Leaky Cauldron’s wizened old barkeep, appeared on the sidewalk below.

“Ah, Mr. Potter…at last,” he wheezed. Stan was setting Harry’s trunk on the ground, turning to talk excitedly to Ernie. Tom silenced the car with a wave of his wand and ushered Harry inside. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was waiting for Harry in a parlor off to the side of the bar. Harry gulped involuntarily.

“There’s no need to look so glum, Harry. We’ve found your uncle’s sister, had her properly punctured and her memory modified. I dare say she’ll not remember what happened this evening,” Fudge announced.

“But, sir, I’m confused. I broke the law; underage wizards aren’t allowed to do magic outside of school,” Harry protested, sure that he was going to be expelled. Curse his nerves for making him speak.

“Oh, Harry, my boy. We don’t send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts!” Fudge chortled. “On the contrary, running away like that was a very irresponsible thing to do.”

“How so?” Harry asked.

“There’s a killer on the loose,” Fudge stated matter-of-factly.

“Sirius Black, you mean. But how has that got anything to do with me?” Harry was perplexed. If there was a killer on the loose, and he should be one of the people most concerned, wouldn’t the Ministry, or even Dumbledore, have contacted him? No one told Harry that he should have been careful, or stayed home until school started.

“Nothing, it’s nothing really,” Fudge said weakly. “Tom will show you to your room. I only ask that you stay within Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron.” With that, Tom grasped Harry roughly by the arm and led him up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Everything of his had been brought up, including Hedwig’s cage but it was empty. Harry’s heart had dropped slightly when through the open window, Hedwig soared in with a hoot.

Seeing as there were still a few days left to Harry’s summer vacation, he spent the majority of his days wandering around Diagon Alley. It took a lot of self-control not to buy everything he thought looked neat. The limits of his control were pressed even further when he passed by Quality Quidditich Supplies and laid eyes upon the year’s newest broom, the Firebolt. It was on the second day there, that Harry ran into Ron and Hermione while leaving the pub.

“Harry!” Hermione called, standing quickly while Ron followed her over. “How are you?”

“Excellent now. What’re you two up to?” Harry asked, giving them both a hug.

“’Bout to head over to the Magical Menagerie, Scabbers isn’t looking too well.” As proof, Ron held out the skinny and dirty gray rat for Harry to see. Agreeing to accompany them, they set off into Diagon Alley. The shopkeeper had poor hopes for Scabbers. Ron speculated that he was just a common garden rat, to which they found out only lived for about three years.

“Only three?” Ron asked, appalled. “But Scabbers has been with my family for roughly twelve years!”

“If he hasn’t shown any magical ability, then I’m afraid, he’s just getting old,” the shopkeeper informed them. “There’s nothing to do for him. If you really want to do something, try and give him this every day.” She handed him a red bottle labeled Rat Tonic. As Ron was paying, a giant orange fluff ball leapt from a higher shelf and landed, with extended claws, onto Ron’s shoulder, swiping at Scabbers. The terrified rat took off out the door and down the street with Harry and Ron chasing after him. The two boys quickly ducked in and out of the crowd.

“Sorry, ma’am,” Harry apologized as he caught up to Ron trying to coax his now terrified rat out from under the waste paper basket outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron tapped his pocket with Scabbers, shaken, but safe.

“What was that?” Ron asked breathlessly.

“A large cat or a very small tiger,” Harry replied.

“Well I have a feeling Hermione will be getting her new animal soon,” said Ron. Harry gave Ron a confused look for a moment. “As we were heading over, she mentioned something about getting an owl.” The two walked around the alley when they found Hermione outside the Menagerie, cuddling the offending cat.

“Isn’t Crookshanks lovely?” she cooed. Ron’s horrified expression said that he thought otherwise. “The lady said nobody wanted him, but that could be because he’s part Kneazle.”

“Bless you,” Ron chuckled. “I can’t believe you bought that beast. It just attacked Scabbers.” Ron frowned looking at the grumpy looking animal. Hermione scowled before Harry dragged them off down the street so they could collect the rest of their school things. It wasn’t until dinner that they had finished and headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione and the Weasleys, it seemed, were staying there as well. Ron and Hermione told Harry all about their summer travels; a clipping from the Daily Prophet laying in front of them.

“Not flashing that clipping about again, are you, Ron?” a voice said behind them. George and Fred Weasley had just entered the pub, one of them snatching the clipping off of the table.

“I haven’t shown anyone!” Ron argued.

“No, not a soul,” Fred snapped. “Unless you count Tom.”

“The day maid,” George added.

“The night maid.”

“The cook.”

“The bloke that came to fix the toilet.”

“That wizard from Belgium.” The twins went on and on, listing all of the people that Ron had supposedly shown the clipping to. Harry couldn’t help but grin at this. By evening, Mrs. Weasley hollered at all of them to make sure their belongings were packed properly and that nothing was left behind.

“Harry, might I have a word?” Mr. Weasley asked, grabbing Harry’s shoulder before he could head upstairs.

“Sure, what for?” he asked. Mr. Weasley only shushed him and led him away from the others. He checked around to make sure that they were out of earshot before speaking.

“Harry, what I’m about to tell you is something that a lot of people don’t want you knowing. I disagree with them, I think that you need to be prepared and know what you could be up against. Tell me, Harry, what do you know of Sirius Black?” Mr. Weasley asked.

“I know he’s a convicted murderer and escaped prisoner.”

“Black was a big supporter of You-Know-Who. When you stopped him thirteen years ago, Black lost everything. He thinks that you’re the only thing standing in the way of You-Know-Who rising to power again. The Ministry believes that Black has broken out of Azkaban to, well, kill you.” Mr. Weasley forced the words out, checking for Harry’s reaction at the same time. Harry brought his hand to his chin trying to remember anything that seemed to stick out as an attack on his life. 

“What color are Black’s eyes?” Harry asked as he noticed the black and white poster near them.

“Um, blue, if I remember correctly,” Mr. Weasley replied. “Why do you ask,” he finished cautiously.

“I think he might have already had the chance,” Harry finished as he looked at the picture; the connection finally clicked as he looked at Ron’s, now very confused, father.


	2. Creatures and Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back at Hogwarts.....

“Wait, what did you just say?” Mr. Weasley asked, astounded. “I did just hear you correctly when you said that Black might have already had a chance?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said,” Harry nodded, wondering why Mr. Weasley suddenly looked so ferocious. “I’m pretty sure it was him. He called me ‘Potter’ and I never told him my name.” Mr. Weasley began to pace immediately, all the while, mumbling to himself.

“I should tell Molly – no, then she’ll worry needlessly. Need to alert – ”

“Can I go now, Mr. Weasley?” Harry asked. Harry’s words seemed jolt Mr. Weasley back to the present.

“You do realize the danger that Black poses, Harry?” Harry nodded and Mr. Weasley continued but his train of thought seemed to have gotten sidetracked. “If it was Black, why didn’t he strike while he had a chance? Maybe that’s not his target – but it has to be.”

“Mr. Weasley?”

“Promise me that whatever happens, you won’t go looking for Black,” Mr. Weasley said suddenly.

“Mr. Weasley, why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?” Harry asked a bit perplexed.

“Well, you are known for getting in trouble,” Mr. Weasley chuckled, clapping Harry on the back.

“Harry, be a dear and make sure all your things are packed,” Mrs. Weasley said, coming back downstairs. As Harry headed upstairs, he thought he heard Mrs. Weasley begin to reprimand her husband.

Harry sat on his bed, thinking over the past few days. If his suspicions were correct, then the man who wanted to kill already had a chance. Why hadn’t Black killed him? Why had he just walked away? Harry pushed it out of his mind; Ron and Hermione would be with him. Besides he knew better than to seek out a murderer.

\----------------

The night passed in a blur of dreamless sleep. Harry wasn’t sure if had slept at all. In the morning, Mrs. Weasley bustled them all off to King’s Cross station. Platform nine and three quarters was packed full of students and their parents. Harry led Ron and Hermione down the train, searching for an empty compartment. Near the end, Hermione stopped them outside of compartment with only one man inside. He looked almost as bad as the man Harry had seen on Magnolia Crescent; his clothes were patched in multiple and he just shabby as a whole.

“Everywhere else is full,” she sighed, opening the door and hauling her trunk inside. Harry and Ron followed suit. After stowing their luggage, they headed back outside to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. When the whistle blew, they had to hurry aboard before they were left behind.

“Who is this guy?” Ron asked when they arrived back at their compartment.

“Professor R. J. Lupin,” Hermione stated.

“You know everything. How does she know everything?” Ron asked in astonishment.

“It’s on his case, Ronald.” Hermione pointed. “I wonder why he’s taking the train. Teachers normally don’t.”

“Who knows,” Harry said. “Do you reckon he’s actually asleep?” When Ron and Hermione nodded, Harry slid the door closed and began to tell them what he hadn’t been able to in the pub, what Mr. Weasley had told him and what had happened on Magnolia Crescent. By the time Harry finished, it was pouring outside and the lunch trolley had already come and went.

“Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, to come after you?” Ron asked, slightly scared.

“They will catch him, right?” Hermione voice quavered a bit.

“Of course, but no one’s ever broke out of Azkaban before and he’s a raving, murderous lunatic….” Ron trailed off.

“Thanks, Ron. Very helpful,” Harry said sarcastically. Ron opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, the train lurched to a stop. The lanterns flickered as though caught in a wind and then went out.

“We can’t be there yet,” Hermione muttered as Harry opened the door and looked up and down the corridor as Ron peered out the window. Many other students were staring out of their compartments, wondering what was going on. The train rocked once more, throwing Harry back into his compartment as an icy chill spread over them.

“There’s something moving out there,” Ron announced as ice formed on the windows, making their breath visible. The train rocked again, startling Ron and throwing back against his seat.

“Bloody hell! What’s happening?” Ron’s voice was high-pitched from fear. And his fear was well placed for a black cloaked figure had suddenly appeared, wrenching open the door with a scaly and scabbed hand. As the creature took a rattling breath, it seemed as though they had plunged into an ice cold lake, as though every happy feeling had evaporated.

The creature took another rattling breath, turning more towards Harry. His ears filled with the sound of a woman screaming. Then, without warning, Harry fainted.

“Harry!” Harry opened his eyes to find faces swimming above him. After realizing that his glasses had been removed, he put them on and saw Hermione’s worried face. With a jolt, Harry realized that he was lying on the ground and he climbed into the seat rather quickly.

“Here, eat this. It’ll help,” a hoarse voice said from near the window. Professor Lupin was handing a piece of chocolate to Harry. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver.” Before he left, he motioned for Harry to eat the chocolate.

“What happened?” Harry asked, taking a small bite.

“Well, we thought you were having a fit,” Ron said quietly.

“What was that thing?”

“A dementor,” Hermione told him. “Professor Lupin said that they guard Azkaban. They were searching the train for Sirius Black.”

“Yeah, because we’re really going to smuggle him into Hogwarts,” Ron laughed, feebly attempting to put some humor into the situation. Realizing that he had failed, he simply shrugged. “Lupin told it that we weren’t hiding Black and some kind of light came out of his wand. The dementor just kind of left after that.”

“Did either of you pass out?” Harry asked sheepishly. Both of them shook their heads.

“But I heard someone screaming,” Harry protested.

“No one was screaming, Harry,” Hermione said, looking at Harry with concern.

“No, I felt weird though. Like I’d never be cheerful again.” Ron shivered. Harry was sure he had heard someone screaming, a woman, and she sounded to be in trouble. Professor Lupin came back and told them that they would be arriving shortly. Sure enough, within ten minutes, Harry could see the lights of Hogsmeade train station. They clambered out among the masses, heading for the carriages that would take them up to Hogwarts. Striding down the path, hollering for the first years, Hagrid could be seen towering high over everybody.

Harry, Ron and Hermione waved hello before continuing on their way. As they passed through the gate, Harry saw with horror that there were more dementors on either side of them. When they finally made it to the stone steps, Harry realized just how hungry he was. The chocolate hadn’t helped much in that department and all he had for lunch were some Cauldron Cakes. They were almost to the Great Hall when Malfoy called after them.

“Potter! Did I hear everyone correctly,” Malfoy sneered, “when they said that you fainted on the train? I mean, you actually fainted?”

“Shove off, Malfoy,” Ron said, grabbing ahold of Harry’s sleeve and tugging him forward. They had just entered the Great Hall when McGonagall came striding towards them from the teacher’s table.

“Miss Granger, might I have a word with you?” she asked. Hermione followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall, leaving Ron and Harry wondering what that was about. Shrugging, they found their way to Gryffindor table, ready to eat.

“Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, and as one of them is serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the ground. While they are here, I must make it clear that dementors are not to be fooled by tricks and disguises, not even Invisibility Cloaks. A word of caution: it is not in the nature of dementor to be forgiving.” Dumbledore paused to look around the school. At this point, Hermione came rushing in through the doors, eager to join the feast.

“Now on to a happier subject; I would like to introduce two new teachers this year. Please welcome your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin!” The Hall burst into applause, albeit it was a scattered slightly unenthusiastic applause.

“Of course, that’s how he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry!” Hermione hissed.

“Professor Kettleburn retired at the end of last term in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Care of Magical Creatures will now be taught by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid.” It took a second for this piece of information to register with the school. When it did, the resulting applause created an uproarious din that couldn’t be heard above. The Gryffindors clapped the loudest, making up for the fact that the Slytherins hadn’t joined in at all.

“We should’ve known!” Ron roared over the noise. “Who else would have assigned us a biting book?” When silence finally fell over the Hall, Dumbledore clapped his hands together once and the golden dishes and goblets were instantly laden with food and drink. Conversation immediately rose up among the tables. Finally, when Harry could eat no more, the dishes cleared away and Dumbledore bid them all a good night and sent them off to bed. Harry, Ron and Hermione detoured to the staff table before finding their way upstairs.

“Congratulations, Hagrid!” Hermione cried, trying her best to give him a hug.

“Ah, thank you. It’s what I always wanted….” Before he could continue, Hagrid burst into tears, where he promptly buried his face in his napkin. Giving him a pat on the back, they made their out of the Hall and up the winding staircases till they arrived at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, a portrait of the Fat Lady.

“Password?” she asked, smoothing out her pink dress.

“Fortuna Major,” Percy said from somewhere in the crowd. The portrait swung open and everyone clambered through where they went straight to bed.

\----------------

The next morning at breakfast, their schedules were handed out. Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was making fun of Harry and teasing about his fainting spell on the train.

“Ignore him,” Hermione scowled, forcibly turning Harry around. He had barely turned around, however, when George Weasley caught sight of him.

“What’s the matter, Harry?”

“Malfoy,” Ron answered for him. George looked up at Malfoy, who was now concluding his pretend faint.

“Quite the cocky little thing, isn’t he?” George smiled. “Wasn’t so much last night when the dementors arrived.”

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked.

“He came running into our compartment,” Fred answered. “Nearly wet himself, I think.” The five of them laughed at this. In an effort to cheer Harry up, Fred added, “Don’t worry about it Harry. Besides, first Quidditch match of the season is Gryffindor versus Slytherin.”

Fred’s attempt to cheer Harry had worked. The last time Harry had face Malfoy on the Quidditch pitch, Malfoy had come out worse for wear. As Harry and Ron loaded their plates, Hermione looked over her schedule.

“Oh, we’re starting some of our new subjects today,” she smiled. Ron, who had to figure out exactly what Hermione was taking, looked at her schedule as well.

“There’s got to be some mistake,” he said in astonishment. “They’ve got you down for three subjects all at nine o’clock! How are you going to manage that?”

“I’ve arranged it all with Professor McGonagall,” she said with a tone that ended the conversation.

“Divination’s first on our list, we better get going because it’s at the top of the North Tower,” Ron groaned. Somehow, they managed to find their way to North Tower, and just in the nick of time too.

The Divination classroom was very dark and smelled heavily of perfume. All of the lamps had been covered in shawls, and the fire had been lit, making it stifling warm inside her classroom.

“Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the Sight.” The speaker appeared from the shadows, draped in shawls and beads. “Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. But know this, one either has the Gift or not. It cannot be divined from the pages of a book as they will only cloud one’s Inner Eye.”

Hermione’s face said that she clearly did not like this class already.

“The first term will be devoted to the reading of tea leaves. Later in the year, we shall progress to palmistry, fire omens and finally, the crystal ball. Classes will be disrupted in February as I will have come down with a nasty bout of flu in which I will lose my voice. Around the end of spring, one of our number will leave us forever.” The class shifted nervously at this, wondering who would leave.

“Now, what I want you to do is grab a teacup from the shelf and bring it to me, I will fill it for you. After you have drunken the tea, swirl the dregs around three times and turn the cup upside down. After the last of the tea has drained, switch cups with your partner and practice reading the tea leaves.”

Harry and Ron did as she instructed but it was hard to drink scalding tea very quickly.

“Right, so what do you see?” Ron asked skeptical.

“A load of soggy brown stuff,” Harry answered. He was feeling sleepy; the perfumed air was making it difficult for him to concentrate. Professor Trelawney was circling the tables so Harry made an effort to try. “There’s crooked cross – trials and suffering. But on a happier note, this could be sun. All in all, you’re going to suffer but you’re going to be happy about it?” Ron and Harry both started laughing, which caused Professor Trelawney to swoop down upon them.

“Tell me, my dear, what is it that you see?” she asked Ron.

“Well, this could be an acorn – ‘windfall, unexpected gold’. Sweet, you can lend me some! Then there’s some kind of animal….”

“Let me see that, dear.” Professor Trelawney snatched the cup from Ron and began turning it around. “There’s the falcon…you have a deadly enemy.”

“Everyone already knows that,” Hermione said loudly. Professor Trelawney just stared at her. “Well, he does. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has always been after Harry.” Professor Trelawney ignored this, instead turning back to the cup.

“You do not have a happy cup,” she tisked. “The club, meaning an attack, and the skull, danger in your path –” She gasped suddenly, dropping the cup, which landed unharmed on the table. Everyone was curious as to what she had seen.

“Professor, what did you see?” Parvati asked.

“My dear…you have the Grim.”

“I have a what?” Harry asked, perplexed. Professor Trelawney looked about to faint because they hadn’t understood what the Grim was.

“Taking the form of a giant spectral dog,” one of the Gryffindors read, “it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen…of death.” There was a collective gasp from the students; they had begun crowding around Harry, wanting to look at the Grim. Murmurs broke out about what they thought it looked like.

“When you’ve all finished deciding whether I’m going to die or not!” Harry snapped. Everyone stepped away, avoiding his eyes.

“I think that will conclude our lesson for today,” Professor Trelawney was saying. “Kindly pack your things and head to your next class.” Harry picked up the cup, seeing for the first time, a dog within the tea leaves. Harry joined the crush of students heading down into the main part of the castle and caught up with Ron and Hermione. The hurriedly made their way to Transfiguration where they could see a gray tabby cat sitting on Professor McGonagall’s desk. She transformed back into herself for a stony silence from the class.

“What’s the matter with you today? That’s the first time I’ve transformed and not had a reaction, not that it matters,” Professor McGonagall said.

“Please, Professor. We’ve just had our first Divination lesson and – ” Hermione started.

“Say no more. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?” Harry reluctantly raised his hand. “Ah, predicting the death of a student is Professor Trelawney’s favorite way of greeting a new class. You look in excellent health to me, Potter. So, you will understand if I don’t excuse from homework today. I daresay that if you die, you need not hand it in.” Professor McGonagall smiled, striding back to the front of the class, where she began instructing them on what an Animagus was. After Transfiguration, they ate a hurried lunch before they headed down to Hagrid’s hut for their first Care of Magical Creatures class.

“If you ask me, Divination sounds like a very wooly subject,” Hermione said nonchalantly. Ron and Hermione bickered the entire way across the grounds and it wasn’t until Hagrid called them all closer that they stopped.

“I got a real treat for yeh today,” Hagrid said proudly. “Follow me, and yeh’ll also want to open yer books.”

“And exactly how are we supposed to do that?” a cold voice sneered from behind Harry.

“Eh?”

“How are we supposed to open them?” Malfoy repeated.

“No one’s been able ter open yer books?” Hagrid’s face fell as he seen that every book had been belted or tied shut. “Yeh’ve got to stroke ‘em.” Hagrid demonstrated by taking Harry’s book, fearlessly removing the belt and stroking the spine. It fell open in his hand with a contended growl. Hagrid turned uncertainly towards the paddock he had led them to.

“God, this place is going to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore’s got this oaf teaching classes,” Malfoy scoffed.

“Shut up, Malfoy,” Harry said.

“Dementor! Dementor!” Malfoy cried, his face contorted in terror. Harry wheeled around but there was nothing there. The Slytherins burst into laughter at this. Before Harry could do anything, Hagrid had come back leading a very strange looking creature. The front looked like an eagle but the back end was that of a horse, all in a silvery gray color. His beak was a very cruel steel color, offsetting his brilliant orange eyes. On his front feet were half a foot long talons; just by looking at them, Harry could tell that they were deadly.

“Say hello to Buckbeak!” Hagrid beamed. “Firs’ thing yeh’ll want to know abou’ hippogriffs are that they are very proud creatures. Don’t never insult one of ‘em ‘cause it just might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs’ move. It’s polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an’ yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh’re allowed ter touch him. If he doesn’ bow, then get away from him quick like, ‘cause those talons hurt.

“So, who wants ter come an’ say hello?” Everyone in the class stepped backwards right when Harry took a step forward.

“I’ll do it,” he said. Harry climbed into the paddock to stand beside Hagrid. He bowed low to the hippogriff, maintaining eye contact. Buckbeak eyed him warily; Hagrid started to motion Harry back when Buckbeak bent down onto one of his scaly knees.

“Alrigh’ Harry!” Hagrid applauded. The rest of the class did as well. Tentatively, Harry stepped forward and placed his hand gently on his beak. Harry was thinking that hippogriffs were alright creatures when Hagrid suggested going for a ride. That stopped Harry dead in his tracks. Before Harry could move, Hagrid had grabbed him and placed upon Buckbeak’s back, right behind his wings.

“Just don’t pull out any of his feathers, he won’t thank yeh for that!” Hagrid said, slapping Buckbeak on the rump. Buckbeak took off high above the trees, rising and falling with the beat of his wings. Harry didn’t much care for flying astride a hippogriff and was glad when he faintly heard Hagrid whistle, causing Buckbeak to turn towards the paddock once more. The landing was rough and Harry just barely managed to hold on. As Hagrid helped him down, he asked how he was doing.

“Brilliant,” Harry said. Then adding quickly, “Professor.” Hagrid beamed down at Harry. While Hagrid’s back was turned, Malfoy vaulted over the fence, heading straight towards Buckbeak.

“You’re not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute?” Malfoy said. Buckbeak reared suddenly, bringing down his steely talons on Malfoy’s arm, as he tried to protect himself. “Ah, I’m dying! It’s killed me!” Blood had blossomed on his arm, outlining a very deep gash.

“Hagrid!” Hermione hollered. “He needs to be taking to the hospital wing!”

“I’ll do it, I’m the teacher!” Hagrid bent down and easily scooped Malfoy into his arms, and began striding towards the castle. “Class dismissed,” he called over his shoulder.

“I’ll get you for this,” Malfoy moaned. “You and your bloody chicken.” The class followed after Hagrid towards the castle. Harry stayed back a few moments to take everything in. Buckbeak nudged his arm, startling him, and Harry patted his beak. Harry was just going to pick up his schoolbag when he heard a bark coming from the far side of the paddock. He turned to see a shaggy black dog and his heart skipped a beat. The Grim couldn’t possibly be following him around.

Then before he could say a word, the dog changed. Sitting on the ground, exactly as a dog would sit, was not the dog but a man. Sirius Black to be exact. Harry’s voice seemed to have left him.

“Harry, please do not be alarmed. I swear on the graves of your mother and father that I won’t hurt you. However, there is someone in the castle that I do want.”


	3. The Black Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hippogriffs and Hogsmeade and House break-ins......oh my!

Harry scrambled to his bag, reaching for his wand, heart racing.

“You’re Sirius Black,” Harry stated, finally grabbing his wand and pointing it straight at Black.

“Why, thank you. I think I should know my name, after all, I’ve had it for thirty-four years!” Black snapped.

“What are you doing here? How did you get past the dementors?” Harry asked, slightly breathless.

“Later, right now, I need your help.” Black’s voice was relatively calm now.

“I thought you escaped Azkaban to kill me!”

“And you’re quite mistaken. You know something, I really hate bandwagons. Anyways, I didn’t escape from Azkaban to kill you. I would never betray Lily and James’ trust like that, especially not after they made me your godfather.” Harry balked, obviously not expecting this piece of information.

“But weren’t you a supporter of Voldemort?” Harry asked, attempting to keep his wand and voice steady. Black noticed this, for he raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

“Never, just the opposite in fact. I opposed Voldemort thoroughly, right beside your parents.

“So, you didn’t betray them?” Harry’s heart was starting to slow. He reasoned that if Black had escaped to kill him, he would have done it by now. However, he decided not to believe what he was being told, but to go along with it so that he could get back to the castle.

“No, someone else did. Someone that I want to make pay for that mistake.” Before Black could continue, he heard a bush rustling from the direction of the castle. Without another word, he bolted through the trees out of sight.

“Harry! What are you still doing here?” Hermione asked, looking breathless. Harry spun around to see her huffing a bit but otherwise fair for someone who might have just seen Black. Harry turned back but the man was gone.

“Oh, uh, nothing,” Harry said, hastily putting his wand away and grabbing his schoolbag. He turned to leave when he felt something pawing at his foot. It was a stray black dog.

“Oh, is that your dog?” Hermione asked as she walked over to the dog.

“No, I’ve never seen it before in my life,” Harry replied, still very confused and looking around for Black as if he would pop out from behind the trees at any moment. Hermione kneeled down and stated to pet the dog. Harry frowned, looking down at the dog.

“Well, that explains a lot. You know, I never pegged you for a dog person,” Hermione commented, looking up at Harry.

“Depends on the dog; my aunt breeds bull dogs and I haven’t fancied them since I met them,” Harry said as he leaned over a bit to scratch behind the dog’s ears.

“Why?” asked Hermione.

“Well, one time I got chased up a tree, and the whole family laughed at me. It was an hour before I got down,” Harry frowned. The black dog tilted its head in confusion.

“An hour, Harry I doubt it was that bad, I bet they were just teasing you,” Hermione dismissed. Harry looked at the dog, who seemed just as disbelieving as Hermione.

“I wish I was,” Harry muttered. Hermione stopped petting the dog and stood up to face Harry.

“Was Ron telling the truth last year when they found bars on your window?” Hermione asked, frowning at him.

“Yes, they slid the food in under the door. I wouldn’t make this stuff up, Hermione. They are mean and awful people, and my aunt was just as bad. The only reason I got picked up by the Knight Bus was because I would rather chance the streets than deal with them,” Harry explained, his voice rising as he continued. “Why, did you think we were joking?” He sighed as he finished. The dog whimpered a bit as Harry stared at Hermione’s wide eyes 

“To be honest, Harry, yes,” Hermione responded, she opened her mouth but shut it. “Harry, this really is something you should bring up with a teacher. This isn’t the type of behavior muggle or wizarding parents should be allowed to do,” Hermione frowned, having finally found her voice.

“I don’t want to bother anyone about,” Harry sulked, swatting the dog away as he nibbled at his robes. “Besides it’s only during the summer and it wasn’t as bad as it used to be,” Harry dismissed as he started back to the castle. 

“It used to be worse?” Hermione asked, startled. She quickly ran out in front of him. “Harry, this isn’t something you should dismiss.” She scowled as the black dog barked his agreement.

“That’s enough out of you,” Harry snapped at the dog as he tried to push past Hermione.

“Harry, promise me you will talk to someone about this.” Her voice made it difficult to argue. Harry tried to push back but she glared at him, grabbing his sleeve and forcing him to look at her.

“Fine, I’ll talk to someone,” Harry gave in as she released him. “Just not today. Besides who’s going to believe me? It took you a year to find out” Harry mouthed as he trudged back to the school. Hermione looked down at the dog giving it one last pat as she sighed.

“I wish he would stop thinking like he was a burden to others,” she huffed, the dog yipped in agreement. She gave a weak smile. “Do try to talk some sense to him,” she urged the dog as she ran off after Harry.

____________________________

Malfoy was hamming it up over at the Slytherin table, making Harry wish he could just go over there and punch him just once, and right now he could really use the release.

“Another minute or two,” Malfoy was saying, “and Madam Promfrey said that I could have lost my arm.” Harry clenched his fists, but before he could complain to Ron and Hermione, Seamus ran toward them from the opposite end of Gryffindor table.

“He’s been sighted! He’s been sighted!” Seamus yelled, waving a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry quickly set down his fork, an odd lump in his throat.

“Who, and where?” Hermione asked.

“Sirius Black, in Dufftown,” Seamus replied.

“Dufftown?! That’s not far from here!” she cried. That is impossible, Harry thought. I was just talking to him.

“How long ago was that?” Harry asked.

“It was a few days ago. The Ministry kept holding it back, thinking they were actually going to catch him,” Seamus said.

“You don’t think he’d come to Hogwarts, do you?” Neville asked.

“With dementors at every entrance?” Lavender scoffed.

“He’s already slipped past them once, hasn’t he?” Seamus argued. “Who’s to say he won’t do it again!”

“Black could be anywhere,” a fellow Gryffindor said. “It’s like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands.”

Their classes seemed to drag on until they finally hit the one they were most eager for – Defense Against the Dark Arts. They had been hearing all week just how amazing Professor Lupin’s classes were; when Thursday rolled around, Harry, Ron and Hermione were extremely excited to see what he had in store.

“Who can tell me what a boggart is?” Professor Lupin asked. They were standing inside an empty classroom, staring at a rattling wardrobe.

“Boggarts are shapeshifters,” Hermione said. Ron jumped; she hadn’t walked into class with them.

“Where’d she come from?” Ron whispered. Harry shrugged, focusing on Lupin.

“Excellent. Who knows what a boggart looks like?”

Again, it was Hermione who responded. “No one knows as they take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most.”

Professor Lupin showed them a simple charm (Riddikulus) to repel the boggart. After that, he asked Neville to assist him in showing the class what to do. Nervously, Neville shuffled to stand before the rattling wardrobe.

“What is it that you fear the most, Neville?” Lupin asked gently. Neville’s answer was indecipherable; Lupin asked him to repeat it.

“P-Professor Snape,” he stammered.

“Frightens all, you live with your grandmother, is that correct?”

“Yes, but I don’t want that boggart to turn into her either!” Professor Lupin assured him that it would not and whispered instructions into his ear.

“Ready, one, two, three,” Lupin said, waving his wand. The wardrobe opened to reveal an angry looking Snape. He stalked forward, Neville cried Riddikulus! and Snape stopped abruptly. In a whirl of wind, Snape’s black robes were replaced by a hideous green dress, fox fur scarf and a red handbag, complete with a vulture topped hat. The class burst into laughter, immediately forming a line.

One by one, they each faced the boggart. Harry was pushed near the end of the line, eagerly awaiting his turn. His turn, however, never came. When he came face to face with the boggart, it began to shift. Before it could finish shifting, Lupin had leaped in front of him. The black cloaked something transformed into a silvery orb that just hung in the air.

“Riddikulus!” Lupin cried. The orb changed into a rapidly deflating balloon as it swirled around the classroom and back into the wardrobe. “I think we’ll call that a lesson. I apologize for those of you who did not have a chance to face the boggart; however, it’s no big loss as long as you remember the charm.” Professor Lupin sent them on their way and the talk of the third years then turned to Hogsmeade. Harry grumbled every time he heard somebody say how excited they were to see the Shrieking Shack or visit Honeyduke’s, both of which were attractions in Hogsmeade. It seemed that he was the only third year not allowed to visit Hogmeade; this was due to Uncle Vernon not signing his permission form before Harry stormed out of the house.

That wasn’t the only bad thing going on right now. After Malfoy had provoked Buckbeak and suffered the consequences, his father was furious. Hagrid was worried about being fired, so he stayed with lesser creatures, such as flobberworms, for his class to learn about. Professor Trelawney kept predicting Harry’s demise and casting sympathetic looks at him. Add to all of that the fact that the Quidditich season was starting soon and Harry now had practice three times a week, which was something that he actually looked forward too.

Pep talks from Oliver Wood, their captain, on the other hand, were not something that anyone from the team looked forward too. Wood’s talks were highly longwinded, comprised of how Gryffindor had not held the Quidditch Cup for seven years and that it was his final year to win it. They trained mercilessly, no matter what the weather was. One October evening, they returned to Gryffindor Tower to find the atmosphere alight with exhilaration.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, finding Ron and Hermione leaving the notice board.

“First Hogsmeade trip of the year is this weekend!” Ron replied excitedly. However, at the sudden drop in Harry’s face, he quickly changed the subject.

“How was practice?” he asked.

“Great,” Harry said grumpily. This did not take Harry’s mind off of Hogsmeade, as Ron had hoped.

“Honestly, Harry. Percy told me that Hogsmeade really isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be,” Ron said. “Maybe McGonagall will let you go.”

“Ron!” Hermione immediately pounced on this. “Harry’s not supposed to leave the grounds! He’s not even supposed to be on the grounds after dark!” They stopped talking of Hogsmeade, for it seemed to only make Harry more depressed. Instead, they turned to homework that was in need of being done. They were nearly done with their Astronomy charts when Crookshanks bounded into the room, leaping straight at Ron’s bag. Ron yelled, jumping up and wrenching the bag away from the cat, too whom he gave a swift kick across the room.

“Ronald!” Hermione cried, quickly scooping Crookshanks into her arms. “He’s just a cat!”

“Yeah? Well that cat has got it out for Scabbers! That’s not the first time I’ve seen him go after him,” Ron shouted. Harry busied himself with his star chart, but there wasn’t much left to do on it. Ron and Hermione continued to argue until Ron, still fuming, declared that he was going to bed. Hermione stood in the now deserted common room, with tear filled eyes, before she too declared that she was going to bed.

_________________________

The next few days were not the best to be around Ron and Hermione together. Granted, Hermione was trying to make amends by asking how Scabbers was and the like. Ron, on the other hand, was acting very rude to Hermione and it showed in his actions. In Herbology, they were set to work stripping beans from puffapods. While responding angrily to Hermione, Ron stripped the puffapod, but missed the pail and the beans scattered over the greenhouse floor.

When Harry awoke on Halloween morning, the day of the Hogsmeade visit, he was a in a very grumpy mood. He walked with Ron and Hermione to the entrance hall, where Filch was checking names against a list of students allowed to visit Hogsmeade.

“This visits are a privilege,” Professor McGonagall called. “Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school, that privilege shall not be extended again. No permission slip signed, no visiting the village. That’s the rule, Potter.” Harry had not even had a chance to speak.

“But, Professor, I thought that if you signed….” Harry started, but stopped when he saw McGonagall’s expression.

“I’m sorry, Potter. Only a parent or a guardian can sign, and since I am neither, it would be inappropriate. I’m sorry, that’s my final word,” McGonagall said, placing her hand sympathetically upon Harry’s shoulder.

He caught Ron and Hermione’s eye; when they saw his downtrodden face, Hermione walked over and leaned into his ear, “Harry, this would be a good time to talk to McGonagall,” she whispered. Harry shook her off as he looked at the wizened teacher, not really wanting to talk to her. “Harry,” she hissed.

“Fine, I’ll try to talk to her,” Harry reasoned and she glared at him. He was beginning to feel really annoyed. “But only if you find a way to prove I am telling the truth,” Harry snapped back.

“Not fair, but reasonable, I suppose. Listen if I find a way, will you bring it up with her?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, but only if you come with me,” Harry growled. She frowned but consented.

“I am holding you to this,” Harry called after her as she went to go join Ron.

__________________________

With Ron and Hermione gone, Harry headed into the castle with the plan to work on his homework. He was heading up the stairs when he thought of the boggart. Curious as to why Professor Lupin had not let Harry fight it, he turned and headed for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Halfway there, he ran into none other than Professor Lupin himself.

“Harry,” he said. “Why aren’t you in Hogsmeade with all of the other third years?”

“No permission form,” Harry sighed. “Professor, how come – ”

“I didn’t let you face the boggart? I thought it would have been obvious, I assumed that it would take the shape of Lord Voldemort.” They headed down the corridor towards Lupin’s office.

“I thought of Voldemort but then I remembered that night on the train, with the dementors….”

“Hmm, that’s very wise of you, Harry. This suggests that what you fear the most, is fear itself.”

“Professor, you made those dementors on the train go away. Could you teach me to do the same?” Harry asked. Before Professor Lupin could answer, there was a knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer, Professor Snape pushed the door open, carrying a smoking goblet.

“Ah, thank you, Severus,” Lupin said fairly amiably. Snape set the goblet on the desk, glowering at Harry.

“You’ll want to drink that as soon as possible, Lupin. If you have need of more, let me know. I have an entire cauldronful ready,” Snape said before sweeping out of the room.

“You want to learn how to repel a dementor?” Lupin asked, taking a sip of the potion and shuddering at the taste.

“Yes, before I fainted, I heard a woman screaming. I think it was my mother,” Harry said.

“When I saw you, I recognized you instantly. Not by your scar, but by your eyes. They’re your mother’s, Lily’s eyes. I knew her when I was younger, she was a remarkable woman. A clever witch and an even kinder woman. She had this knack of finding beauty in someone even if they couldn’t see it themselves. That’s why she fell in love with your father, never mind his troublemaking. Rumor has it that James passed on his troublemaking down to you,” Lupin smiled. “There are many stories that could be told of your parents. But just know that they lived each and every day to its fullest.”

When Harry left Lupin’s office, it wasn’t even noon yet and he hadn’t gotten an answer. Bored and lonely, he wandered the castle, trying his damnedest to avoid his homework in Gryffindor Tower. After about twenty minutes, he decided to go to the Owlery and see Hedwig. He slowly ran his finger through her feathers as he remembered the dog from before. 

“I wonder if there is a connection between the dog and Sirius Black,” Harry though aloud. Hedwig playfully nipped at his fingers. Harry grinned as he pulled his fingers away a bit. “Well, I could look in the library, not like I have anything better to do.” Harry soon found himself looking around the old dusty books; it reminded him of his first year looking for Nicolas Flamel. Harry looked through all manners of books relating to famous magical wizards and their pets.

“Hello, what are you looking at?” said a female voice.

“Hello, Ginny,” Harry smiled as he looked up at Ron’s little sister. “Looking up connections between wizards and animals.”

“Can I help?” she offered. “I took care of my homework and I wouldn’t mind helping.” She gave a shy grin.

“Yeah, I ran into this wizard twice and both times I saw a black dog not long after. I’m trying to find a connection,” Harry presented.

“Well, there’s transfiguration,” Ginny mentioned.

“I thought of that. I’m not sure he has a wand so I’m looking for wandless explanations, but so far nothing seems magical about a dog,” Harry then felt something click in the back of his mind as he went back to first year. “Wait Professor McGonagall turned into a cat first year, what did she call it?”

“An Animagus,” Ginny answered as Harry leapt to the books He quickly found a book on basic understanding of the Animagus. He silently flipped through it when he found what he was looking for.

“Here, ‘when a person masters his Animagus form he is capable of turning into said form at any given time with or without his wand’,” Harry read aloud. He muttered to himself as he started to search for personalities. “’Those who turn into dogs are very loyal to all friends and often very straight forward. Mostly they are common being of one solid color of usually black, white or tan often depending on their own hair color’,” Harry read as Ginny looked over his shoulder. “That would explain it. It almost fits perfectly, next time I’ll have to really watch that dog.”

Ron and Hermione found Harry slumped in a corner of the common room. They headed over his way and dumped handfuls of sweets into his lap.

“Whoa,” Harry breathed, looking at all the different things. The labels read Ice Mice, Sugar Quills, Chocolate Wands and Acid Pops, among others.

“There was so much there!” Hermione said excitedly. They recounted their day to Harry, who was amazed at everything within Hogsmeade, though he was still sour about not being able to see it himself. After they had finished, Harry told them what he had been up to that day. Ron was particularly astounded that Lupin drank whatever potion it was that Snape had brought him.

“It could have been poisoned!” he exclaimed. They had finally left the common room and were on their way down to the Halloween feast in the Great Hall.

“Yes, but Snape wouldn’t have poisoned Lupin if Harry was there. Even he’s not that thick,” Hermione chided, leading them into the Great Hall. It was decorated elaborately with huge jack-o-lanterns and clouds of live bats. Almost as soon as they had sat down, food appeared on the plates down the middle of the table. Everyone managed to have second helpings, even the older students who were full to bursting from Honeyduke’s sweets. Ron was still going on about why Lupin drank a potion made by Snape as they were climbing the marble staircases.

“The dementors send their love, Potter!” Malfoy shouted from the bottom of the staircase.

“Just ignore the swarmy git,” Ron said, thumping Harry on the back. Outside of the entrance to Gryffindor common room, they were held up by a throng of people.

“What’s going on?” Hermione wondered.

“Probably Neville forgot the password again,” Ron chuckled.

“Hey!” Neville cried from behind them.

“Oh, you’re there,” Ron said apologetically. Percy muscled his way through, shouting that he was Head Boy.

“Somebody get Professor Dumbledore, quickly. None of you are to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched,” Percy commanded. At his words, silence fell over the crowd of Gryffindors, starting at the front and working its way back.

“The Fat Lady,” Ginny said, appearing in front of them. “She’s gone.” Dumbledore had finally arrived, Mr. Filch right behind him; as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd, Harry saw. The portrait that usually housed the Fat Lady had been viciously slashed, leaving strips of canvas hanging from the gilded frame.

“Mr. Filch, round up the ghosts and have them search the castle for the Fat Lady,” Dumbledore said.

“No need, Headmaster. The Fat Lady’s there,” Filch said, pointing across the staircases to an African painting. Everyone rushed over to see, but Dumbledore was there first.

“Dear lady, who did this to you?” he asked gently.

“Eyes like the devil, he’s got,” she trembled, peeking out from behind a rhino. She had twigs and leaves stuck in her hair, a poor attempt at blending in. “And a soul as dark as his name. He’s here, in the castle. The one they all talk about, Sirius Black!” With that, she sunk back out of sight with a shiver. Dumbledore ordered all of the Gryffindors to the Great Hall, where they met up with the other three houses. On the way down, Harry casually glanced over the banister and saw a massive black dog slinking away. He couldn’t help but grin to himself as he swiftly dashed after the shaggy black dog

“Harry where you going?” asked Ron as the two quickly chased after him.


	4. Trouble Begins to Brew

“Harry! Where are you going?” Hermione cried, bounding down the stairs after him. Harry glanced over the banister once more; the dog was almost to the bottom. He hurried down the last staircase and saw the dog’s tail disappear around a corner.

“Wait!” Harry and Hermione called together but for different reasons. Harry rounded the corner and saw the dog sitting there, watching them. He barked, leaping up and bunting his head once against Harry’s hand.

“You’re not a dog, are you?” Harry asked, trying to catch his breath. “You’re an Animagus.” With this statement the dog changed once again to a collective gasp from Ron and Hermione. Sirius Black stood before them, looking very grubby and tired.

“If I get caught,” he snapped, “this is your fault!”

“Sirius Black, what’s he doing here?” Ron asked, astounded.

“That’s what I wanted to know,” Harry replied. “I want answers.”

“Then ask away.” Black spread his arms open.

“Why did you escape from Azkaban?” Hermione asked before Harry could open his mouth. Harry scowled.

“To commit the crime I was imprisoned for,” Black snarled.

“Killing twelve muggles? I got news for you, you’re not going to be able to do that here,” Ron stated in disbelief.

“Not that one, a different one, when I supposedly killed Peter Pettigrew.”

“I don’t remember ever hearing about that murder,” Ron stated.

“Well, ask a teacher or someone about it. Perhaps they can tell you,” Black said.

“Well, how do you expect to find him if he’s supposed to be dead?” Harry asked.

“It’s quite simple,” Black said. He never got a chance to say just how simple it was. He paused to listen and got a highly panicked look on his face. “Someone’s coming,” he whispered, moving as if to do a cartwheel. When he landed on his palms, they were giant black paws. The dog padded silently towards Harry and nudged his hand before slipping away into the shadows.

“Harry,” Hermione hissed, when suddenly a figure loomed over them. They turned to see Snape glowering behind them.

“Professor,” Ron started but was cut short as the greasy haired teacher swiftly cut him off.

“The three of you, to the Great Hall,” he snapped. Hermione opened her mouth to speak. “Now!” he growled. Reluctantly, they complied, each wanting to say what they had seen but Snape did not allow them to speak.

Surprisingly, the Great Hall wasn’t that crowded when every student had been given sleeping bags and found a spot to sleep. Harry, Ron and Hermione found a secluded corner away from everybody else and began to discuss what had happened in whispers. They weren’t the only students whispering, either. The whole Hall was buzzing with whispered conversation coming from every corner. The Head Boy and Girl, who were left in charge, came down the rows of students, reprimanding those who were talking. Each of the candles and lanterns had been extinguished and the only light was that from the enchanted ceiling above. All over the Hall, students were ignoring Percy and contemplating how Black had gotten inside the school. Every idea they came up, Hermione quietly stamped out by hissing at Ron and Harry. Only Harry, Ron and Hermione had a pretty decent idea of how Black had really gotten into the school, but even they were unsure exactly what had happened.

“I’ve done the dungeons, Headmaster,” Snape said, walking with Dumbledore close to Harry’s row. “No sign of Black, nor anywhere else in the castle.”

“I didn’t really expect him to linger,” Dumbledore commented.

“Quite a marvelous feat, to enter Hogwarts castle on one’s own, completely undetected?” Snape trailed off, leaving it a question. Dumbledore didn’t answer, so Snape went on. “You do remember my concerns prior to the start of term – ”

“I do not think a single teacher in this castle would have helped Black to enter it,” Dumbledore said, cutting Snape off. “I think the students will be quite safe to return to their Houses tomorrow. As for Harry, say nothing to him. For now let him sleep, for in dreams, we enter a world that is entirely our own.” The two walked away silently as Harry stared blankly ahead. 

‘I think it’s time to find out who Peter Pettigrew is,’ Harry thought, wondering why Black seemed to so easily pop up on the school grounds.

Everywhere Harry went over the next few days, he heard students thinking of the different ways that Black had gotten inside. It seemed as though all of the teachers were now watching him very closely and Professor McGonagall thought it wise that Harry stop practicing Quidditich in the evenings. After complaining that he needed to practice, McGonagall obliged but only if Madam Hooch was on the field as well. Harry left her office feeling rather frustrated since even his favorite past time seemed more and more of a chore, especially when Oliver Wood cornered the entire team in the common room that night.

“Hufflepuff!” he shouted. “Slytherin backed out and now we’re playing Hufflepuff!”

“Why’d they back out?” Fred asked.

“Because ‘Malfoy’s arm is still injured’. What a bunch of bull!”

“There’s nothing wrong with Malfoy’s arm!” Harry yelled, outraged.

“Yeah, well, we can’t prove it. Hufflepuff has entirely different play tactics. This ruins all of our hard work!” Oliver dropped angrily into a chair.

“Why are you so worked up over it, Oliver” George asked.

“Yeah, Hufflepuff is a pushover. This match will be easy!” Fred chipped in.

“Everything is different. Their tactics, the conditions, even their team is different! We can’t afford to relax and lose focus! We have to win this match!” Oliver roared. Gryffindors from the other side of the common room fell silent and looked. Oliver quickly glanced down, avoiding the embarrassment he had just caused himself.

“Don’t worry, Oliver. We’ll make sure that we do our best,” Kaite Bell, one of the Chasers, said as she thumped Oliver on the back.

________________________

The Friday before the match was very strange indeed. Oliver was so paranoid about Harry catching the Snitch that he frequently stopped Harry in the halls, providing tips and pointers. Harry’s attempts at shaking him off were worthless as Oliver would continue talking to the point of making him late for class. Only when Harry realized that he was now ten minutes late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, did he successfully shake off Oliver. But Oliver was far from his worries when he entered his classroom.

“Sorry, Professor Lupin.” But Professor Lupin wasn’t there, which was highly unusual in itself. Harry quickly found his seat next to Ron, noting in the back of his mind that Hermione was not there.

Just as the class was wondering where Professor Lupin was, the door burst open to reveal a silhouetted figure. They waved their wand, causing the shutters to slam shut. Professor Snape strode to the front of the classroom, pulling down a projector screen.

“Turn to page 394,” he drawled. Most of the class warily pulled their books out of their bags and did as instructed.

“Sir, where’s Professor Lupin?” Harry asked, refusing to open his book.

“That is none of your concern, Potter. Suffice it to say that your professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time.” Ron was idling flipping the pages when they suddenly flew open to the page Snape had requested.

“Werewolves?” Ron asked incredulously.

“But sir, we’re not due to start nocturnal beasts for weeks,” Hermione spoke, unexpectedly appearing beside Harry. 

“I don’t believe I asked your opinion, Granger,” Snape said menacingly. “Now, which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?” The class was silent; Hermione’s hand went immediately into the air. “No one? Pathetic….” Hermione could stand it no longer.

“Please, sir. An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal; a werewolf has no choice. Moreover, a werewolf responds only to the call of its own kind.”

“Miss Granger, that is the second time you’ve spoken out of turn. Tell me; are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?” Snape’s tone was threatening, causing Hermione to blush furiously and bury her nose in her book. Nobody said anything as they were now deathly afraid of Snape. Seemingly pleased that no one was interrupting him, Snape continued on with the lesson.

“I expect two rolls of parchment on my desk Monday morning on how to kill a werewolf, plus particular emphasis on recognizing it!” Snape demanded, dismissing the class when the bell rang. The class hurriedly exited the classroom, breaking into grumbles and groans the instant they were out of earshot.

“What’s his deal?” Harry grumbled. “Does he have something against Lupin?”

“Who knows, I hope Professor Lupin comes back real soon though,” Hermione mumbled. With their bad tempers at Snape, the rest of the day didn’t go too well. There was a storm pounding the sides of the castle, gales of winds creating cold drafts in the hallways and a depressed mood throughout the entire school. The storm didn’t stop that night either; it continued to brew and beat against the walls, leaving Harry dreading the conditions for the next morning.

The morning of the match didn’t prove to be any better; if anything, it seemed as if the storm had worsened over the course of the night. When Harry awoke, it was while everyone else was asleep and still dark. Figuring he wasn’t going to get anymore sleep against the storm, Harry dressed, grabbed his Nimbus and headed towards the common room. While he was shutting the door, Crookshanks attempted to bolt inside. Harry had just enough time to grab hold of his tail and stop him.

“Stay out, Crookshanks and leave Scabbers alone,” Harry said. “There are plenty of other mice here.” With nothing to do until breakfast was ready, Harry wandered around the corridors. He was pleased to see that Crookshanks was no longer in the common room, but was instead walking the castle beside Harry. Luckily, he didn’t chance upon a teacher or Filch. After what seemed like hours, people began to exit their dormitories and head for the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry ate his bowl of porridge greedily, as it eased his nerves. He was almost finished when the rest of the team filed in to sit beside him. Oliver looked glum, mumbling something about the match being “a tough one”.

Oliver was pretty spot on; the entire school was running headlong for the pitch, heads bowed against the rain. A couple of students had lost their umbrellas, which were now tumbling through the wind. As the team headed down, the Slytherins began laughing at them. The Gryffindors attempted to counter this with weak smiles and thumbs up.

They were just about to leave the locker room and walk onto the pitch when Hermione caught Harry’s sleeve. Without a word, she took his glasses from him and tapped them with her wand.

“Impervius!” She was beaming as she handed them back.

“What did that do?” Harry asked, perplexed.

“It’s a spell to repel to water. It’s pouring rain out there, and we need you to be able to see.” With her job complete, Hermione bounded off to take her seat in the stands. Harry walked out onto the field, and surprisingly found that Hermione’s spell did, in fact, work. The wind, coupled with the thunder, was so loud that Harry could barely hear a thing. He saw more than heard Madam Hooch telling them to mount their brooms and blowing the whistle to start the match.

Even though Harry’s glasses repelled water, he was still very nearsighted. More than once a Bludger nearly unseated him and once he almost collided with another player. After circling for well-nigh ten minutes, Harry caught sight of it, the Golden Snitch. It was flitting upwards, having less difficulty than most of the players; Harry tore after it. Just as he was closing in on the Snitch, everything became very still and silent. The rain seemed to freeze in the air, feeling more and more like needles as they pelted Harry’s skin. Dementors were encircling the stands, hooded faces pointed in his direction. Lightening flashed; Harry glanced into the stands, searching for Professor Lupin. Perhaps he was feeling better enough to have made it to the match? There was no sign of him; rather, he saw something relatively out of sorts – a large black dog, drenched from the rain, was sitting in the empty stands at the top.

‘Impossible, how is it Black seems to be everywhere at once?’ Harry thought to himself, wondering if he was going mad or if Black was just that good. Harry didn’t have time to think about why there was a dog there as the dementors were now ascending towards Harry. If it was possible for him to get any colder, he would have sworn that had happened.

“Not Harry, please not Harry!”

“Stand aside, silly girl.” The woman was screaming again, and Harry could do nothing to help her. Why was she screaming? Harry’s fingers went numb, unable to cling to his Nimbus any longer and he began to slip. He fell, losing consciousness on his way down.

________________________

“Looks a bit peaky, doesn’t he?”

“Peaky? He just fell fifty feet!” Fred proclaimed.

“Yeah, c’mon, Ron. We’ll walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you come out looking.” This came from George.

“Probably a right sight better than he normally does,” Harry mumbled. He opened his eyes to find that he was in the hospital wing with the entire Gryffindor Quidditich team surrounding his bed, along with Ron and Hermione.

“Harry! You’re awake,” Hermione noted.

“What happened?” Harry asked, wincing as he sat up against his pillows.

“You fell off your broom,” Fred said.

“Really? I meant the match, who won?” Harry snapped. When no one answered, Harry assumed the worst.

“No one blames you, Harry. The dementors aren’t allowed to come on the grounds; Dumbledore was furious,” Hermione started.

“Where’s Oliver?” Harry asked, cutting Hermione off.

“Still in the showers,” Fred replied.

“I reckon he’s trying to drown himself,” George commented.

“Don’t even bother asking about a rematch,” Fred said, noticing that Harry had just opened his mouth to speak. “Oliver won’t allow it, not even if Diggory demands one.”

“But now we haven’t got a shot at winning the Quidditch cup!” Harry complained.

“We might,” Ron said. “But it’s slim and it all depends on the points every other team manages to get during their matches.”

“Out, Potter needs rest,” Madam Pomfrey announced, shooing them all away.

“Can Ron and Hermione stay, please?” Harry petitioned. When he refused to stop, Madam Pomfrey assented only if they were quiet and Harry was resting in his bed.

“I saw Black again,” Harry whispered as soon as Madam Pomfrey was out of earshot.

“What was he thinking?” Hermione cried in a loud whisper. Harry looked her oddly. Black was an escaped convict, why was Hermione defending him? On the same note, how come none of them had alerted Dumbledore to this fact? When he voiced both of these concerns, they tried brushing it off.

“Harry, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, your broom. The wind sort of blew it into the Whomping Willow,” Ron stated, attempting to change the subject. Harry just noticed the blanket wrapped bundle in his arms. “Well, you know it is….”

“Ron, why haven’t you told any of the teachers that Black has been inside the castle more than once?” Harry asked in a controlled whisper.

“Well, I don’t know, honestly. The thought never really crossed my mind,” he shrugged.

“Hermione?” Harry asked simply.

“Oh, Harry,” she cried. “My intuition is usually very good and almost always right. I think he’s actually telling the truth; I think he’s innocent.” She had a look that begged for Harry to stop questioning her.

“And what about you, mate? Why haven’t you told a teacher?” Ron asked.

Harry gaped, open-mouthed, for a moment before fumbling for words.

“Exactly my point,” Ron said, crossing his arms over his chest.

_________________________

When classes started again on Monday, his fellow Defense Against the Dark Arts students began complaining to Professor Lupin the moment he walked in. It was all about the same thing: Snape and the essay he had set them. Lupin reassured them that they need not do the essay. Hermione was devastated at hearing this (“I’ve already done it,” she had cried). The lesson was fairly enjoyable but Harry was held back at the end of class by Lupin, who said that he wanted to have a word.

“I’m sorry to hear about your broom, is there nothing that can be done?”

Harry shook his head, not wanting the memories to crop back up.

“Professor, why do the dementors affect me so much?” Harry asked, curious.

“Simply because you have true horrors in your past that your classmates do not know about,” Lupin replied. 

“Professor, last time we talked, I asked if you could teach me how to repel a dementor. You didn’t give me a straight answer,” Harry asked, choosing his words carefully.

“Are you sure that’s something you want to learn how to do? It’s a very difficult spell,” Lupin asked.

“Positive. If they show up at another Quidditch match, I have to be prepared,” Harry stated. “Well, there’s not much I can do right now. Perhaps next term; I have a lot of things to take care of,” Lupin said. Then, as a side note, “I choose a rather bad time to fall ill.”

__________________________

Harry’s mood took a definite upturn; Hufflepuff lost to Ravenclaw, allowing Gryffindor to still be in the running. The only downside was that this renewed Oliver’s drive to win and he pushed his team harder than ever. The dementors had not been on the grounds as Dumbledore’s fury had more than likely scared them on some level. Add to that the fact that Professor Lupin was more than likely going to teach Harry how to defend himself against the dementors.

With all of the excitement that Harry was now feeling, it came as a shock to him when Professor McGonagall came around asking who was staying during Christmas break.

“Already?” Harry asked Ron and Hermione, both of whom had decided to stay.

“Man, time has really flown,” Ron agreed.

“When is the next Hogsmeade trip?” Harry asked, glancing around the Great Hall. Professors Flitwick and McGonagall were busy decorating the trees that Hagrid was carrying in. They were covered in magical snow, golden tinsel and real bioluminescent fairies. The suits of armor had been charmed to sing Christmas carols and everlasting icicles were covering the staircases.

“Last weekend of term, why?” Hermione asked cautiously.

“Well, seeing as I can’t go into Hogsmeade, I figured that while you two were gone, I’d go and see Hagrid,” replied Harry.

“Shouldn’t you talk to McGonagall?” Hermione prompted.

“For what?” Harry grunted.

“About how the Dursley’s treat you,” explained Hermione angrily. To Harry’s annoyance, Hermione began to list reasons why Harry should speak to McGonagall on this. On and on it went until finally she paused to take a breath and Harry seized the opportunity.

“Okay, Hermione! I got it; if I remember, I will talk to McGonagall,” Harry assented, if only to get her off his back. 

The days until the Hogsmeade trip passed slowly; when the day finally arrived, Harry walked with Ron and Hermione to the entrance hall, where he bid them goodbye and then proceeded to go back upstairs and collect his Invisibility Cloak. He knew he wasn’t allowed on the grounds after dark but he also didn’t know how long he was going to talk with Hagrid.

“Better safe than sorry for once,” Harry mumbled under his breath. On a whim, he decided to disappear underneath the cloak and headed out into the snow.

“Look, there he is,” George’s voice carried in a whisper over the courtyard. He and Fred made their way nonchanatly towards the front doors; just as they passed Harry, they seized him somewhere near his arms and drug him along.

“Clever, Harry.”

“But not clever enough.”

“Besides, we’ve got a better way,” they said in unison, clearly thinking that he was attempting to sneak into Hogsmeade. Once inside the castle, they led him into an empty classroom and yanked the cloak off of him. Before Harry could say a word, they held out a very old piece of folded parchment.

“Bit of an early Christmas present for ya,” Fred commented. Harry unfolded the parchment, only to find that it was blank.

“What is it? A joke, so you give me a bit of rubbish?” Harry asked.

“Rubbish, he says,” George repeated. “That there’s the secret to our success.”

“It’s a wrench giving it to you, but,” Fred said. “We’ve decided your needs are greater than ours.”

“Anyways,” George added with a wave of his hand. “We know it by heart. Fred, if you will.”

Fred took out his wand and placed the tip upon the parchment. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” At once, ink burst forth on the parchment, twisting into lines and dots and words.

“A map?” Harry asked, astounded, when the ink had finally stopped moving. “’Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers, are proud to present The Marauder’s Map’. You really are joking, right?”

“We owe them so much,” George said, jokingly wiping his eye.

“This is Hogwarts,” Harry noted. “And that’s, no. Is that really?”

“Dumbledore.”

“In his study.”

“Pacing.”

“Does that a lot, actually.”

“So, this map shows everyone?” Harry asked.

“Everyone.”

“Where they are.”

“What they’re doing.”

“Every minute.”

“Of every day.” Harry was getting whiplash from the twins finishing each other’s sentences.

“This is brilliant!” Harry grinned. “Where’d you get it?”

“Nicked it from Filch’s office, of course,” Fred proclaimed proudly. “First year. There are seven secret passageways out of the castle. We recommend…”

“This one,” George stated, pointing it out on the map. It’ll lead you straight into Honeyduke’s cellar.”

“When you’re done, give it a tap and say ‘mischief managed’,” the twins chimed. “Otherwise anyone can read it.” They both turned towards the door.

“Mind you behave yourself,” Fred said with a grin. With that, he left the room after his brother. Harry stood there, dumbstruck, thinking only that he was glad to have his Invisibility Cloak on him.


	5. Illgeally Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you can figure out what Harry's going to do....

Harry wasted no time in making his mind up. He reasoned that Black had yet to kill him and that he deserved some kind of break as it was Christmas. Besides, Fred and George had been using it for years and nothing had happened to them. Surely it was safe.

He quickly threw the Invisibility Cloak over his head and checked the map just in case. There was no one even on his floor. Relieved, he slipped out of the classroom and followed the map to Honeyduke’s.

The passage was incredulously long; when it finally ended, it was at a trapdoor. Opening it just a crack, Harry peered out and made sure no one down there. Just as he was about to push the door open and climb out, one of the shopkeepers came downstairs.

“Make sure you grab a box of Sugar Quills; we’re nearly out!” a woman yelled from the top of the stairs. The shopkeeper grabbed his needed boxes and disappeared upstairs once more. After a few minutes of silence, Harry pushed open the trapdoor and entered Honeyduke’s cellar. It was piled high with boxes and the floor seemed to be covered in a fine layer of dust. Quietly, he slipped up the stairs and found himself behind the counter. No one seemed to look twice at Harry as the shop was crowded with so many Hogwarts students.

The shelves were lined with many brightly colored sweets, most of which had varying side effects. There were vast amounts of Every Flavor Beans, Fizzing Whizbees; rows of toffees and different chocolates. Along a wall titled “Special Effects”, Harry seen Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Toothflossing Stringmints, Pepper Imps and Ice Mice. Not to mention, tons of other sweets that Harry couldn’t seem to comprehend.

In a corner of the shop, Harry saw Ron and Hermione standing under a sign that read “Unusual Tastes”. Harry moved over there quietly and heard them discussing what to buy for him. Right now, the item in question was a blood flavored lollipop.

“What? No, Harry definitely wouldn’t want one of those!” Hermione said.

“What about these, then?” Ron said, gesturing to a jar of Cockroach Clusters.

“You obviously don’t know me,” Harry said, still hidden under the Cloak. Ron jumped so badly that he nearly knocked over a display of Spindle’s Lick’O’Rish Spiders. Hermione gaped, eyes roaming to see where he was.

“Harry! You’re not supposed to be here!” Hermione cried.

“Relax, Herms. It’s Christmas, I think Harry needs a break,” Ron said, causing Hermione to stare at him.

“Where did that come from?” Hermione asked.

“Where did what come from?”

“The nickname!” said Hermione.

“Oh, well,” Ron stuttered slightly. “I don’t know. It just sort of came to me. Do you not like it?”

“I’m not sure yet. I’ve never had a nickname before,” Hermione thought aloud.

“Anyways, how did you get here without getting caught?” Ron asked.

“Maybe later; I don’t want any of the other students to hear how,” Harry whispered, gliding around the shop and picking out candies he wanted to try.

“What about Black?” Hermione hissed. Ron cleared his throat and pointed to a sign in the window as they left. Harry read through it quickly. The Ministry of Magic was issuing dementor patrols every night.

“There’s no way that Black would even bother coming to Hogsmeade,” Ron said. Wrapping his arms around him, he added, “how about we go into the Three Broomsticks and a get a butterbeer? It’s freezing outside!”

They battled their way through the wind and snow towards a tiny inn. Ron had barely opened the door, however, when the wall of shrunken heads began to yell at him.

“Hey! No underage wizards allowed in today!” one barked.

“Shut the damn door!”

“Wait a minute! Madam Rosmerta changed her mind,” one towards the end said just as Ron was shutting the door. “They’re allowed in!”

“Awesome!” Ron said, pushing the door back open. Harry, who had removed his Cloak, found a table with Hermione while Ron went to get their drinks. A few minutes later, Ron returned with three foaming tankards of butterbeer. Harry immediately took a deep drink; it was the best thing he had ever tasted; it had a buttery taste and warmed him from the inside out.

Before Harry could put down his glass, the door of the pub swung open. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick walked in coated in snow, followed closely by Hagrid and the Minister of Magic. Ron and Hermione instinctively pushed Harry beneath the table, butterbeer still in his hand. Harry watched as they sat down at a table near them but still out of sight and heard them proceed to order drinks. Madam Rosmerta, the barmaid, returned a few minutes later and handed out the drinks before sitting down.

“Now, what could possibly bring Sirius Black to Hogsmeade?” she hissed in a whisper. They had clearly talked before Harry could hear or even before he had arrived.

“Harry Potter,” Fudge replied in a voice just as low.

“What?” Madam Rosmerta said incredulously, her voice rising. “Oh, this I got to hear.”

“I’m sure you heard about it thirteen years ago. When the Potter’s were marked for death,” McGonagall said. “Few knew where they were. One who did was Sirius Black.”

“Yes, I’ve heard this. He told You-Know-Who and the rest of that night is history. However, I told everyone afterwards that Black was the last I expected of that gang to go over to the Dark Side.”

“Tell that to Peter Pettigrew!" Fudge said, cutting Rosmerta off. She scoffed, and he continued. “When You-Know-Who died, or whatever it was he did, that night, Black went mad. Even more so when Pettigrew – ”

“Remind me again who Pettigrew was,” Rosmerta asked.

“Little lump of a boy, always trailing after Potter and Black,” McGonagall said.

“Anyways,” Fudge cleared his throat. “After the Potters were murdered, Pettigrew knew that Black had sold them out.”

“Dumbledore had insisted that they go under the Fidelius Charm. Which they did, and James insisted on making Black their Secret-Keeper,” Flitwick interjected.

“Thank you,” Fudge hissed vehemently. “Pettigrew was angered that Black had sold them out and sought revenge. Unluckily for Pettigrew, he found Black down some Muggle alley.” Fudge paused, clearly waiting to see if anybody else was going to interrupt him.

“That unlucky?” Rosmerta said, horrified.

“Black was vicious,” Fudge continued. “He didn’t just kill Pettigrew, he destroyed him!”

“Yeh, an’ all they found o’ Pettigrew was his finger,” Hagrid pointed out, voice beginning to slur.

“Well, I’ll say this: Black may not have put his hands to the Potters, but he’s the reason they’re dead,” McGonagall said. “And to top it all off, Sirius Black was, and remains to this day, Harry Potter’s godfather.” Harry nearly dropped his tankard, jaw hitting his chest, wondering how Black could have pulled one over on his parents. Vaguely he heard chairs scraping against the stone floor and turned to see feet moving towards the door. A single pair, however, remained. Harry watched as they moved towards their table.

“Miss Granger,” McGonagall said. “Mr. Weasley, you wouldn’t happen to know where in the castle Mr. Potter might be?”

“He said something during the week about visiting Hagrid, but we just seen him here,” Hermione said.

“I wonder if he’s trying to get more accustomed to the school brooms,” Ron said. “Maybe the Quidditich field?”

“Well, should you head back to the school and find him, would you tell him to come and see me. I received a letter this morning stating that he had been given permission to visit Hogsmeade.”

“That doesn’t sound like the Dursley’s,” Hermione thought aloud. “Perhaps it’s a joke?” she offered lightly.

“Well,” McGonagall pondered. “That’s what I thought. However, Professor Dumbledore believes it to be real and has agreed to give Harry permission to visit the village.”

“Excellent,” Ron smiled. “We can finally show him Zonko’s and Honeydukes!”

“If you would be so kind,” McGonagall reminded. “Good day.” After she had exited the pub, Harry pushed his way back into his chair.

“Whoa, talk about information overload,” he sighed. “Black really is my godfather, plus the reason why my parents are gone and I can actually visit the village. I wonder if Black really did kill all those Muggles and Pettigrew. Only one way to find out I suppose.” They headed out into the village, wondering when they were going to run into Black again.

“Hey, Granger! Looking good!” a voice called, wolf whistling as they walked backwards. Harry turned and saw a blonde Slytherin boy winking towards Hermione. “Can I buy you a butterbeer? Might make you smoking.”

“Not that you need it though,” one of his friends added.

She blushed, turning away and pulling Ron and Harry with her.

“Who was that?” Ron said angrily.

“His name’s Leo Holmes. He’s a third year whose been flirting with me all year,” Hermione replied quietly.

“And you’ve just let him?” Ron was oddly outraged.

“What am I supposed to do?” Hermione hissed back. “He’s well within his rights to flirt with anyone he pleases, probably even if it were to bother them.”

“Just be glad that there’s at least one Slytherin who doesn’t hate our guts,” Harry said.

“Well, I still don’t like it,” Ron grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. “How do you even know him?”

“Holmes is in Ancient Runes with me,” Hermione said. “And surprisingly, for a Slytherin, he’s also in my Muggle Studies class.” This only served to make Ron even more upset. Harry was beginning to have his suspicions but said nothing about it to either one of them. In fact, he stayed out of the conversation.

“Look at the swarmy git, thinks he so cool with his hair tied back like that,” Ron complained.

“Please, Ron. Just drop it, he’s only flirting with me,” Hermione shot back.

“Guys, shut up and look,” Harry commanded, pointing down the street. There was a shaggy black dog rounding a corner. Harry bolted after it, leaving Ron and Hermione wondering vaguely what was going on before they ran after him as well.

“Black!” Harry hissed, following the dog through houses until they reached a thicket of trees.

“I do hope Lily left you some common sense!” Black hissed back. “Ministry employees are all over Hogsmeade and you had the nerve to say my name!”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize,” Harry said, trailing off. “Were you really my parents Secret-Keeper?”

“For a time, but we changed people because I had a slight fear of dying at the time, among other reasons, which I completely regret now.”

“What about the Muggles you killed? Why did you do that?”

“Wasn’t me,” Black said, anxiously glancing around the tree trunks. “Look, if this is what you guys want to talk about, can we meet in the Forbidden Forest later tonight? Or even tomorrow? Hogsmeade is not the safest place for me right now.”

“No problem,” Hermione said. Harry gaped a little at her. “We’ll meet up later.” She tugged hard on Harry’s sleeve; finally he followed after, looking just as dejected as Ron.

Ron was still grumbling about Hermione’s Slytherin admirer all the way back through the village. Harry decided to take the Honeydukes shortcut back in, as it was drier and windless. They decided to meet in the common room before anything else. It wasn’t long before Harry was making his way to the Owlery to find Hedwig. Without knowing when Black was going to be in the forest, they sent Hedwig with a letter asking when he would return.

“You wanted to see me, Professor?” Harry asked, tapping lightly on McGonagall’s door. He already knew what she wanted but had to pretend otherwise. And so, he swung by her office on his way back to the common room.

“Yes, Potter. Come on in,” McGonagall announced. She was sitting behind her desk, appearing to be grading papers. “A letter was received at Hogwarts earlier today stating that you had been given permission to visit Hogsmeade.”

“Really?” Harry asked, appearing surprisingly excited. “My uncle practically refused to sign my permission form over break, and I highly doubt that they would know how to use an owl or even be so kind as to give me permission this late in the year. Do you know who it was from?”

“I’m afraid not, Potter. The note was only signed Padfoot,” McGonagall said, rifling through her papers and handing a slip of parchment to Harry.

ATTN: Head of Gryffindor House  
This letter is to give Harry Potter, a third year student, permission to visit Hogsmeade. I realize that his aunt and uncle are Muggles and tend to be the ‘worst sort’, and because of that, it is highly unlikely that they would give Mr. Potter permission to visit the village. Hogsmeade is a school experience that no student should have to miss. As Mr. Potter has no living relatives, other than those Muggles, it can be assumed that he would not be getting permission to visit anytime soon. Therefore, I give Harry Potter permission to visit Hogsmeade village.

Sincerely, Padfoot.

P.S. If it is unclear as to whom I am, I can assure you that if you have any questions, Professor Dumbledore can attest to the authenticity of this letter and of its author.

“As you can imagine, I took it straight to Professor Dumbledore,” McGonagall sighed, taking the parchment back from Harry. “However, despite my protests, the author was right. Dumbledore trusts whoever this Padfoot person may be and has agreed to give you permission to visit the village.”

“Awesome, thank you, Professor,” Harry said, truly excited now.

“Potter, before I release you there has been a slight concern about your wellbeing, with the events of last year and the recent escape of Sirius Black. I have had growing concerns about your welfare,” the professor commented giving him a stern glance.

“Nothing’s wrong, Professor, all and all I have been in one piece and everything I got into was my own choice. Nothing really Professor, and I doubt Black will be any trouble with recent security,” Harry answered honestly.

“That’s good to hear, Mr. Potter but if anything were to come up please feel free to come and talk to me,” Professor McGonagall smiled.

“I know that Professor, but I don’t have much time and I would like to visit with some of my friends,” Harry replied as he looked back at the door. 

“As it were, the dinner hour is almost upon us and there isn’t time today to be visiting. I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until next time.” She answered Harry nodded in agreement when his stomach suddenly growled. 

“That’s fine, at least now I can go to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione.” Harry wondered briefly if he should just give in to Hermione and be honest with Professor McGonagall, but he decided against it.

“Now, I expect that Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be returning any moment, I suggest you go and wait for them,” McGonagall said, clearly shooing him away. Harry glanced over his shoulder as he left to see a smile on her face. He made his way through the castle, eager to freely visit Hogsmeade and wondering if Hedwig might have already returned with Black’s reply.

“This has been a very odd day,” Harry said, as he sat down next to Ron.

“Tell me about it,” Hermione said, pulling her Potions book towards her. Just as Harry was about to reply, there was a tap at the window. Outlined against the setting sun, Hedwig perched on the ledge. Harry rushed over and wrenched open the window; Hedwig flew inside, circled once and landed on Harry’s shoulder.

“Wow, that was fast,” Hermione breathed, coming over to remove Hedwig’s delivery. She hooted softly and nipped gently at Harry’s ear.

“Black says that he’s already back in the forest. He’s waiting for us in that paddock where he met you earlier this year,” Hermione read.

“Let’s eat dinner real quick and then we’ll go. We’ll take the Invisibility Cloak as well, just in case,” Harry said, heading towards the dormitories. Soon, he was back downstairs with the cloak under his arm.

After they ate a hurried meal, Ron and Harry found an empty corner where no one could see them and slipped beneath the cloak. Hermione was at the front door; when she noticed that Harry and Ron had arrived, she led them towards the forest, veering slightly towards Hagrid’s cabin in case anybody was looking. She circled around it followed the line of trees until she encountered the paddock. Just beyond the fence, Harry could make out the outline of Black in his dog form. When he saw they had arrived, he transformed and looked at them apprehensively.

“I think it’s time to be completely honest with you, Harry,” Black said. “What exactly would you like to know?”

“Why are you an Animagus?” Hermione asked. “Your name isn’t on the registered list.”

“Well, let’s just say that we found it to be highly useful, your father and I, that is,” Black replied, looking at Harry.

“Could you teach me how?” Harry asked impulsively.

“Harry, what are you thinking?!” Hermione shouted. “Becoming an Animagus is really risky. You have to register with the Ministry, and besides, I think you have to be of a legal age.”

“Do you really think that matters?” Ron said. “I mean, Black and Harry’s father did and they were still in school as well.”

“What do you know of becoming an Animagus?” Black asked.

“That it’s supposed to be a really difficult process,” Harry shrugged. “I don’t know much, I zoned that day in class. My Divination teacher predicted my death so I was a little preoccupied.” Black balked slightly, but shook his head, smiling.

“Alright, I’ll try my best to teach you how. I noticed that you play Quidditich, so that will obviously take up some time. What nights do you have free?” Black asked. Hermione’s jaw dropped. Ron simply smiled.

“Mainly Monday and Tuesday. Anything towards the end of the week will probably be taken up with Quidditch practice,” Harry replied after thinking for a moment.

“Alright, this is your holiday break; I heard students and teachers alike talking about it, so your free time is quite multiplied. I want you to meet me in this paddock on Tuesday night at 9:00. Ron, Hermione, you can come if you like but I don’t think I’m up to teaching all three of you how to do this,” Black said.

“Thank you, Black,” Harry said, holding out his hand. Startled, Black shook his hand, before shooing him towards the school. Christmas break seemed a lot more fun now. Hermione quickly said that she disapproved of Harry’s becoming an Animagus. Ron, on the other hand, thought that it would be pretty neat to be able to transform at will into an animal. After that, Ron mentioned that he would let Harry go to the first lesson by himself and would quite possibly join him the next time.


	6. The Gryffindor Dogs

“Okay Harry, you want to become an Animagus,” Black started. “Well, you need to be warned, this isn’t easy and it’s painful and dangerous. Not to mention the legal problems as well; you must either inform the ministry as soon as possible or never tell them and never get caught.”

“Why is that?” Harry asked, looking up at his godfather. Black frowned.

“It’s about ten years in Azkaban, and trust me, even that’s enough to break a man,” Black said, frowning even more. His expression took a sudden upturn as he continued talking. “So, the first part is rather simple in its execution. The problem, however, is that it requires some time. That is if we don’t have any problems with the witch,” Black smirked as he looked at Hermione.

Though Harry had thought, and expected, them to stay in the castle, Hermione insisted that both she and Ron accompany Harry. She wouldn’t outright say it, but Harry had a sinking suspicion that she didn’t trust Black. And so, even though Ron had agreed to let Harry go by himself, Hermione had threatened to not help him with homework if he didn’t come. It didn’t take very long for Ron to cave after that.

“I’ve already said my peace,” Hermione frowned, still not agreeing with the idea.

“Well, I’ve got to starve you. You need to stay here and when you start to feel hungry, eat this,” Black smiled weakly, handing Harry a small piece of meat.

“Black, there is something that is bothering me. Who taught you how to become an Animagus?” Hermione asked, a little curious.

“Well, it was your father and I,” Black smirked, looking over at Harry. “We were trying to turn into animals, don’t even ask why because I won’t tell you. Just know we weren’t getting into trouble because of it, however, we managed to get a good amount of information but as for the final things, we were at a loss. On a stroke of luck, we ran into a man called Brom. He was from America and they happened to be a lot more relaxed about their magical laws. As he was unaware of differing magic laws from country to country, he taught us how to complete it,” Black finished, shrugging.

“Brom, that name sound familiar,” Hermione said, a thoughtful expression on her face. “If I remember correctly, he’s a well know wizard from America and a good friend of Dumbledore’s, if you can call him that. Brom hasn’t done anything amazing but he is the headmaster of the Salem School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sadly, since the American schools are still very new and young, they haven’t been able to compete in the Triwizard Tournaments,” she explained. Everyone blinked in surprise.

“Is there anything she doesn’t know?” Ron asked, leaning against a tree.

“Alright, the American magical system is very different than ours. Students aren’t eligible for a wand until they’ve completed their first year of education. They are much stricter on wand magic and have more unforgiveable curses. Americans wizards are closely connected to their Muggle counterparts and there is only one city that is entirely magical. On the other hand, wandless magic is hardly regulated. Runes, charmed items, and even Animagi are all decisions left to the parent and individual. That just so happened to work out well for James and me.”

“And now I’m bored. If I wanted to be lectured, I would’ve stayed at the castle. Can we please get back to the matter at hand?” Ron slightly demanded. Hermione scowled but said nothing.

“Right, the whole reason we’re out here, to start. Harry,” Black smirked, clapping his hands together. “Just eat when you are hungry and face whatever appears before you.” He paused to glance over at the other two. “Now then, since we need to leave, I think it is fair to warn you: this is the make it or break it part. If this goes south, this could change him forever. I won’t lie; what you see may have lasting effects, Peter wasn’t the same man after he changed. So let’s hope you’re like your father and see what kind of man you are,” Black gave a slightly pained smile.

“If this is so dangerous, why are we leaving him?” Hermione asked skeptically as they walked away.

“Tell you what, if Harry dies, you can take me back to the school at wand point. Go on, take it out. I know you have the guts and skill for it,” Black said. Hermione glared but took out her wand anyways. They both looked over at Ron, but he made no move to grab his own wand.

“Let’s go,” Hermione grumbled.

“Hey, Ron, out of curiosity, you wouldn’t happen to have a pet rat would you?” Black asked, a light smile on his face. Ron looked at him oddly but didn’t answer.

______________________

Harry started to pace the small clearing, not really seeing the point of this exercise. After an hour or so, his stomach started to growl. “Should have asked when I was done. I have no idea what I am doing,” he mumbled aloud as he ate the meat Black had given him. “Not bad,” he shrugged.

He finally sat down against a tree and slowly drifted off to sleep. When he woke up, the forest around him looked full of mist and fog. Looking around, Harry tried to get his bearings. Everything looked clear but it also seemed fuzzy.

“Hello Harry,” a voice said. Harry spun around quickly only to step back in surprise. For standing there before him was his father.

“Dad?” Harry asked, looking up at the man. James nodded, looking down at his son with admiration.

“So, have you been staying true to your friends?” James asked. Harry blinked, unsure what was going on.

“Of course. I went into the Chamber of secrets to save Ron’s sister. Because I was loyal to Dumbledore, I got help down there as well. I’m true to my friends, no matter what,” Harry smiled confidently.

“Be true to them and you will be true to me. I value friends more than anything in the world, Harry.” James smiled, slowly fading into the mist. Harry blinked, trying to run after his father but a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him. He wasn’t as surprised when he saw that it was his mother behind him.

“Harry,” she smiled. “Have you defended those in need?” Harry was a bit bewildered as he thought back.

“Well, there was a time when Malfoy was teasing Neville. I stood up for him even when he wasn’t there,” Harry admitted after a few moments thought.

“Good, show kindness to those who need it and you will show kindness to me,” she smiled, brushing his hair out of his eyes before vanishing as well.

“Loyalty,” snapped a voice Harry recognized as Professor Quirrell. “We both know they showed no kindness. The school blamed you for something you had no part in. All because you could talk to snakes; where is that loyalty now? When you are all but abandoned by your friends, when you feel their fear, you turn just like that.” He sneered down at Harry.

“When it was all done, I still did what I had to; Hermione was safe and everything was fine in the end. I don’t blame those who fear me. In the end, I will always be loyal,” Harry countered.

“LIAR!” Quirrell shouted, charging at Harry before turning to dust once again. Harry reached for his wand when his father appeared with Quirrell, but they vanished.

“Kindness, what foolishness is that. You gain nothing but a weak back,” Tom Riddle leered. “In the end, you will be walked on until there is nothing left of you. Your kind heart has gotten you into two life and death situations, not to mention over ten years of abuse. Instead of doing something, you have allowed a small group of Muggles to pin you down and degrade you!” Tom accused. “You are no wizard, you are a door mat!”

“And yet, I’m still here while you’re still a memory!” Harry called. Tom drew his wand and green light burst from the end towards Harry; before it hit, Lily appeared before him. Harry tried to stop her but when the spell hit, they both faded back to mist.

“Dear Harry, you brave soul. Even now, you still show us that you are made of amazing things,” Dumbledore said, appearing before Harry. He said no more, simply faded to mist. A dog bark sounded from the fog; a black and tan dog bounded forward, sitting at Harry’s feet. Instinctively, Harry reached dog to pat his head.

Harry shot up, gasping as he looked around. The forest was now pitch black. Black stood over him, Ron and Hermione not too far away. When Hermione saw that Harry was awake, she hastily put her wand away and walked over to him.

“Now that the worst is behind, what animal did you see?” Black asked, helping Harry sit up. He blinked a few times, trying to find a way to describe it before he answered.

“A black and tan dog, with a small lightning bolt scar on its face,” he replied. Black looked about ready to dance at Harry’s answer.

“Yes, take that James!” he murmured and laughed. The others looked at him oddly. “I think that’s all for today. There a few things I need to set up before the next lesson. Besides, you probably should find something real to eat and get some rest. A busy vacation lies ahead of us.”

____________________

“Bloody hell! Get that cat away from Scabbers!” Ron shouted as he batted the cat away. Harry panicked, grabbing the cat and prying it away. Crookshanks quickly dashed off as Ron looked down at his rat. The poor thing was looking worse for wear every day. Ron stormed downstairs to the common room, with one intention – to complain to Hermione. Harry hurried after him, hoping to contain their arguing.

“You better keep that bloody pig away from Scabbers!” Ron scolded hotly, Crookshanks purring contently in Hermione’s arms. Harry sighed, walking in on them practically growling at each other.

“Not to cut this short but I have lessons. Please, can you two figure a way to settle this? I care about my two best friends and I don’t want them fighting over their pets,” Harry frowned, walking to the portrait hole.

They looked at each other for a moment, surprise flickering over their features. Hermione quickly dashed after him, Crookshanks still in her arms, for she still didn’t trust Black.

Harry pulled his Cloak over his head, not wanting to be spotted and headed for the forest. When he finally arrived at their meeting place, he pulled some food he’d nicked and tossed it to the hulking black dog who immediately transformed.

“You are a life saver, you know that? I think we should move our lessons farther away from the school. I’m a little uncomfortable being this close,” Black said, devouring the food before him.

“Where? I can’t think of a good place where no one will find us,” Harry said.

“I know just the place. However, the path is a little dangerous,” Black warned. Harry nodded when somebody moved into the area.

“Hermione!” Harry realized, a little shocked that she had found him.

“Footprints,” she breathed out as she looked over at Harry. Black looked down at his own feet, concern on his face.

“Perhaps its best I show you,” he smirked, turning into the dog and running through the snow. Ron had just stumbled in when Harry and Hermione took off.

“Give me a break,” he grumbled, dashing off after them. They stopped in the grounds before the Whomping Willow. Black quickly moved in and dodged the branches. They tree suddenly stopped moving; Black reappeared, motioning for them to follow. Ron shuddered as Harry moved in. Black pointed out a knot in to the tree that would immobilize it.

“How did you know about this?” Hermione asked, eyeing Black suspiciously. He gave her a rather large grin before responding.

“Let’s just say I took this path a lot, and leave it at that,” he said as they walked down the path below the Willow. “Welcome to the Shrieking Shack. From now on you can find me here, except on full moons as we will have those off. Let us begin.”

“He seems a little too happy,” Ron whispered to Hermione. “To be honest, it’s creeping me out a little.”

“He’s been like that since Harry told him the animal he saw was a dog. Since Black turns into one, I guess he’s happy that Harry’s taking after him,” Hermione explained.

“Great, another loony to deal with in the world. Just what we need – Harry turning into a convict,” Ron joked. Hermione glared at him. “If that did happen, that would be very bad,” he added as he quickly looked away.

Around midday, Black ended their lesson. Harry, on the other hand, wanted to continue.

“Black, I feel like I got nothing done. Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” he asked, not feeling so good about it.

“This is going to take a long time; it’s not something you can master overnight. To be fair, I will contact my mentor and see if he knows any tricks I can use,” Black mused. “All the same, head back to school and come meet me once a week after classes on Tuesday.” Harry nodded as they headed back to the grounds.

“So Harry, been meaning to ask you – what did you see outside of the dog?” Ron asked.

“Ron, you wouldn’t believe me even if I told you,” Harry smiled. They had reached the mouth of the tunnel and Harry looked back at Black. The man waved, looking a bit healthier than when they first met. “Next time, remind me to bring him some soap. These lessons would be much nicer if he didn’t smell like a bum,” Harry laughed, nudging Ron with his elbow.

“Hey!” Black hollered, not far behind them. He morphed into the dog, chasing them out of the tree and onto the grounds. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran to the castle, laughing, as Black barked and headed for the trees. “You would be proud, my friend,” he thought, thinking of James.


	7. The Innocent Plan

Sirius Black frowned, looking up at the castle, pawing the ground as he paced the cold, packed snow. Ideas and plans bounced around in his head. He contemplated whether or not he should ask Ron about the rat, though doing so would be unbelievable and with Hermione around, he could kiss any chance of getting a wand goodbye.

“So what’s the next step?” Harry asked, walking into the clearing and noting the dog. Black shifted back as the rest of the next generation Marauder’s appeared.

“We brought you a clean change of clothes; no offense, but your smell has become really bothersome,” Hermione admitted sheepishly as she pulled out a clean set of clothes along with some soap. “I don’t know if it’ll fit or not but it’s better than what you have right now,” she commented, gingerly handing the clothing to him. As soon as his hands wrapped around it, she jumped back, almost afraid to touch him.

“Thank you,” Black said sincerely, looking over at Ron but seeing no sign of Peter.

“What?” Ron asked, glancing around.

“Nothing,” Black shrugged, looking back at Harry. Sighing, he turned his mind away from revenge and back to the matter at hand. “Next step is partial transformations. As a dog, this will make things much easier; increased smell and hearing plus loss of color. I have a few books I will need you to memorize on canine physiology. I would recommend starting with the ears or the nose. This would be a lot easier to show the finer points if I had a wand,” Black grumbled, looking over at Hermione. Taking a deep breath, “but we will have to make do with what we have.” He took out a piece of paper and began to illustrate the shift.

“Now then, you’re going to need to hold onto your wand and I want you to follow my instruction the best you can. And be ready to run to the nurse as soon as possible if anything goes wrong,” Black warned.

“Right, he was practicing transfiguration and screwed it up,” Ron repeated. Hermione shook her head hopelessly, Harry concentrating on his nose.

“I don’t trust him,” Hermione commented, watching Black and Harry work. Ron glanced over at her.

“How many times are you going to say that?” Ron asked, exasperated. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Ron continued. “I know you don’t but he’s harmless and we know a lot about him, like why he escaped. At this point, we could turn him in, but I think this is amazing, being able to turn into animals. Besides, so long as we don’t do anything stupid, we could milk this for weeks,” Ron smiled.

“I don’t like it. It seems odd that the man who supposedly wants to kill Harry is now teaching him. Even more so that he would do such a thing at the risk of being captured. It’s not logical,” Hermione reasoned, looking over to Ron and hoping for some kind of answer.

“We may not know the whole story,” Ron shrugged. “My dad always told me that an Animagus form reflects who they are as a person. If Black is a dog, that would mean he’s very loyal.” Hermione at him like he had grown another head. “What?”

“I just didn’t think you would be the one to talk me down,” she admitted. Ron blinked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, a little concerned. She smiled knowingly, Ron frowning, even more confused than before.

“So, if you didn’t betray my father, who did?” Harry asked.

“That’s why I came here to begin with. James, Remus, and I, along with a boy named Peter Pettigrew,” Black started to explain. “We were all best friends, James and I were the best of friends.” Black added, beaming with pride. Harry noticed that he seemed to brighten a bit at the memory. “Back when Voldemort was running around, we were part of a group led by Dumbledore to fight against him. Your parents soon became a target, though no really knows why. Voldemort never tended to have reasons for the murders he committed. Anyways, we found out about it and wanted to protect you and your family. So Dumbledore suggested a piece of magic known as the Fidelus Charm, or Secret-Keeper.”

“What exactly is a Secret-Keeper?” Harry asked.

“It means that a single person is trusted with information so long as they don’t give it up, the secret stays safe,” Hermione interjected. Black simply nodded in agreement.

“Well, I was the Secret-Keeper for a while, but being your father’s best friend placed me as the prime suspect. It was trying, and I was targeted for a while until,” Black paused, taking a breath. “I broke. I begged your father to pick someone else, someone who wouldn’t be suspected.” Black’s shoulders dropped at this statement. “I realize now that I shouldn’t have, that I should have stuck with it because maybe James and Lily would still be alive. I was just so tired from all of the Death Eater attacks and everything that came with being a Secret-Keeper. I regret that more than anything. We ended up asking our weakest friend, Peter. Remus and I were sadly having issues so we didn’t trust each other.”

“Remus? As in Professor Lupin?” Harry blinked. “You two are old friends?”

“If you can say that, I don’t know how he would react if he saw me now. Anyways, mistrust was common, you didn’t know who was really working with Voldemort or was cursed. So we asked Peter and you can put two and two together. I got to relax maybe one or two days before I remembered the house where you were living. I panicked, wanting to make sure that Peter was doing his job, but when I got there, I was too late. The house was destroyed, James and Lily were dead and Hagrid had already found you. I told him that I had been named the godfather but the oaf,” Black snarled, stopping when he saw Harry frowning.

“Good natured as he is, he wouldn’t let me take you, kept insisting that we hand you over to the Muggles. ‘Got to take him to Dumbledore, I gots orders’,” Black grumbled darkly. “I knew what had happened. I tracked that no good rat down and confronted him. Unfortuneatly, he let off a curse, killing the Muggles right after he chopped his finger off and transformed. Because I was there, I got hit with the murder rap and got trapped in Azkaban for twelve years.” Ron and Hermione blinked at the harsh tone Black’s voice had taken.

“So, Pettigrew is alive then?” Hermione inquired gently. Black simply nodded. “Well, if that’s the case, we should be able to prove you’re innocent. We may not know where Pettigrew is but I read recently about a device called a Pensieve; you can store memories inside it. From the sounds of it, they’re not too hard to make either, then we can check your memories and show them to the right people,” she smiled.

“That would require giving me a wand, as well as evidence that I didn’t do it. There a few enchantments needed and it would take some time to put one together,” Black informed.

“A wand,” Hermione mused, frowning. Black gave her a tired award-winning smile.

“Still don’t trust me?” he asked lightly as she shook her head. “Too much to ask, I guess. Tell you what, you get it fixed and talk to Lupin. He should be willing to keep me in line,” Black offered confidently.

“But what if he doesn’t believe you’re innocent?” Ron asked. “I mean, I heard you didn’t get a trial and nobody asked about it or visited. I don’t know if he would be so quick to help,” Ron admitted. Black darkened at that prospect.

“Harry, you could talk to him about it. Besides, I’m sure that if not, I could find him and talk to him,” Black smiled confidently.

“How?” asked Harry.

“I have my ways, nothing to worry about. In the meantime, I will be looking into Peter myself and if you need, I can help out with Pensieve,” Black offered.

“Thanks, but no thanks. I can handle it myself; it’s not too complicated, it just takes time. Besides, you would need a wand and we still don’t trust you,” Hermione pointed out. Black nodded glumly.

“Right, let’s not forget that Harry’s got Quidditich practice coming up as well,” Ron mentioned.

“That’s hardly important,” Hermione frowned, hoping to have Harry help her with the Pensieve.

“Tell that to Wood, it’s his last year. Plus, he’s determined to win the Quidditich Cup once before he leaves,” Ron replied, a sly smile on his face. Harry swallowed.

“Harry, did you know that your father – ” Black started.

“Yeah, first year. Harry is the youngest seeker in a century. Same year, we found out that his dad was a seeker as well,” Ron hastily cut him off. Black still seemed to swell with pride.

“You know, I was on the team as well, as a chaser. Still, your father used me to train for catching the Snitch all the time. I could show you a few pointers if you like,” Black smiled, a twinkle in his eye.

“That would be great,” Harry smiled as he looked over at Ron. Hermione frowned as the boys started to behave just like boys.

“Aren’t we getting a little ahead of ourselves? We have a lot of work to do; Animagus lessons, the Pensieve, Quidditich practice and our regular lessons. Harry, don’t you think we’ve taken on far too much at once?” she reasoned.

“You worry too much, Herms. We’ve got time, besides, we got our homework already taken care of,” Ron shrugged.

“You what?” Hermione asked, her eyes widened at what she heard.

“Well, we figured the lessons could take a lot out of me so Ron and I got our homework done as fast as we could so we’re free,” Harry commented, shrugging. Hermione felt her jaw drop.

“That’s surprising,” she admitted, after a moment. Ron looked hurt.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked. “I can get my work done ahead of schedule if I need to.”

“I never knew, considering all those times you cheated from my paper at the last minute,” she huffed.

“Well,” Ron tried to explain, realizing he had just bit the hand that fed him. “It’s much more reliable to ask you for help. I bet I got most of it wrong,” he admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to worm out of the conversation. Harry was trying to hide his smile, looking over at Black who seemed like he was living a fond memory.

The group split up at nightfall, with Harry shifting his nose into a dog’s muzzle. “Amazing. It took me days to get that down and you do it in less than an afternoon,” Black complimented, slapping Harry on the back. Harry smiled as his nose returned to normal. They headed back to the school, leaving Black smiling at the Whomping Willow. He shifted into a dog, picking up the change of clothes and trotting off into the woods.


	8. Who's Confused? I'm Confused

This was Hermione’s brilliant plan, Harry grumbled in his head, making his way grudgingly to Professor Snape’s dungeon. Christmas break was over and classes had been in session for about a week. She had come up with a brilliant plan to start work on the Pensieve. Reluctantly, he knocked on the potions room door.

“Yes?” Snape’s voice drawled.

“Professor, I was wondering if you would be willing to give me extra potions lessons. I noticed I was falling behind and ….” Harry trailed off, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I don’t see why not. Although I can’t imagine why you would want to spend any extra time in class. Especially since Gryffindors tend to be, shall we say, slackers?” Snape smirked. Moving to a shelf behind his desk, he pulled down a large book titled The Potions Master.

Snape selected a potion from the middle, instructing Harry to brew it the best he could within one hour. “This is known as the Skin-Growing potion. It’s simple in principle and useful for almost any small scrape or cut.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded as Snape pulled out a small sheet of paper with the directions on it as he walked back to the front of the room. Harry worked in silence as the minutes ticked away when someone else knocked on the door. Snape frowned as he walked over to answer it. Harry glanced over and spotted some bleach blonde hair. He kept working until after Snape had dealt with the student, whom Harry presumed was Malfoy. He managed to finish the potion under the requested time limit.

“Professor, I finished it,” Harry announced, handing a vile over to Snape. The professor glared at him for a moment before taking out a spoon and testing it.

“It is acceptable,” Snape commented after a long moment. Harry relaxed before Snape waved his hand at Harry to leave. He went to his desk and started to clean up his mess.

“Professor Snape?” Harry asked, clearing his things away. “How exactly does one put a stopper on death?” Snape glanced over at him, surprised that Harry would ask something he mentioned two years prior. He flipped through the book, trying to locate the potion he was referring to.

“It’s an extremely complex potion,” Snap said, rifling through the pages. “But if you must know, it’s right here.” He set the book down in front of Harry, pointing to the correct page.

On the page opposite, Harry noticed a potion recipe for the Pensieve. He pretended to look over the page, while in reality he was thinking on how to get the Pensieve list without Snape noticing.

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry said, closing the book and handing it back. “I was just wondering how you would go about that. I was thinking randomly of first year the question’s been bugging me.” As he spoke, Snape replaced the book on the shelf it came from.

“Don’t push your luck. This is far too advanced for you current skill level. If you wish to continue tomorrow, be here around six after dinner. Don’t be late,” Snape emphasized.

Harry left the dungeon quickly, rushing up to the common room where he found Hermione working on homework still in the common room.

“I found the potion for the Pensieve, Hermione,” Harry said nonchalantly, pulling his bag over to sit by her.

“Did you really? Where?” she asked excitedly.

“In a potion book of Snape’s,” Harry admitted, glancing around. Luckily, the common room was empty. He really didn’t need Neville hassling them again like first year. Now that he thought about it, they never did apologize for that.

“That will make it harder to get ahold of,” Hermione frowned, trying to think of a way to get a copy of the potion.

“Not necessarily.” Hermione gave him a questioning look so he explained. “My dad’s old cloak.” Harry’s face broke into a huge grin.

“Fair enough, but we may need to find some supplies for it as well. You may have to make more than one trip down there,” Hermione pointed out. Harry nodded in agreement, but with the cloak, he wasn’t too worried.

__________________________

Somewhere around midnight, Hermione began to shoo Harry out of the portrait hole. Quietly, he made his way down to the dungeons once more that day. The door to Snape’s classroom was locked when Harry tried it. A whisper of ‘Alohomora’ fixed the problem, allowing Harry to enter.

It was eerily dark, with jarred potion ingredients glowing in the dark. Harry lit his wand, holding it high beneath his cloak. The book sat high on a shelf, just barely out of his reach. Only by stretching on his toes did he manage to grab it. His heart gave a great leap when it nearly tumbled from his hands. Gingerly, he set the book on the desk, flipping through the pages until he came upon the one he wanted.

He threw off his cloak, digging into his pocket for a piece of parchment. Luckily, Snape had left a quill and ink pot there. Knowing how meticulous Hermione could be, he carefully but hastily copied it. Once he finished, he reread both lists twice before replacing the book and grabbing his cloak. 

Black’s freedom depended on the accuracy of the potion. Harry couldn’t chance getting even one thing wrong. He looked over the list as he rapidly exited the room. He needed to find the store room now. Harry stopped outside an old closet, looking it over. Something told him that it was the store room. Rattling the handle told him that this door was locked as well. He muttered ‘Alohomora’ but to no avail.

“This isn’t going to be as easy getting into,” Harry frowned as he thought of a way into the room. “If only I could get in another way. If only Dobby were here, that would make this so much easier,” he mused.

“Harry Potter!” a high-pitched voice squeaked from behind Harry. He about jumped out of his skin, noting of the big eyed house elf next to him.

“Dobby, what are you doing here?!” Harry asked, forcing himself to be quiet. Before Dobby could speak, Harry heard footsteps in the distance.

“Who’s out there?” a cold voice called. Harry snatched Dobby into his arms and pulled the cape over them as Snape strutted down the corridor.

“Harry Potter, what is – ” Dobby started but Harry quickly covered the elf’s mouth, Snape stopping just outside of the store room door. He slid it open, glancing inside. Harry took the opportunity to slip inside before Snape could shut it.

“Bloody students,” Snape frowned as he slammed the door shut. Harry smirked as he lit his wand and set Dobby down.

“Harry Potter, what are you doing up at this time of night?” Dobby squeaked as Harry looked around. He spotted one of the main ingredients and quickly put it into his bag.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Harry whispered back, looking down at the little creature. He was now sporting a small sweater instead of the old pillow case, along with the old sock that had secured his freedom last year.

“Dobby will always come when Harry Potter had need of him. I am indebted to you,” Dobby said proudly as Harry nicked another item from his list.

“Well, I need to make a potion to help prove the innocence of a family friend,” Harry admitted. When he grabbed the third item, Dobby clapped his hands.

“Amazing, Harry Potter is truly a kind hearted wizard, so willing to help others. Who is it that Harry Potter is trying to help?” Dobby asked, looking up at him with big green eyes. Harry wondered for a moment but decided that it wouldn’t hurt.

Harry knelt down and whispered, “My godfather, Sirius Black.”

“Sirius Black!” Dobby shouted. Harry quickly clamped his hands over the house elf’s mouth. Frowning, he once more pulled the cloak over them as footsteps came back down the hall.

“Quiet, Dobby! Yes, that Black. He’s a good man, I can tell, and I need to get these things together to help him out. Or else the dementors will get him,” Harry hushed. Snape stopped in front of the store room for a moment. Harry kept his mouth shut, watching the small shadow of Snape left from under the door. The footsteps echoes away as Harry released breath.

“Dobby heard his old master talking about Black, he was the fall guy. Master often talked about him mocking Mr. Potter,” Dobby explained. Harry nodded, becoming more and more certain of Black’s innocence.

“Can you help me, Dobby? I need to get these supplies together,” Harry explained, showing the elf the piece of parchment he had wrote on. Dobby nodded as the ingredients started to float off of their shelves. Harry pulled open the bag and quickly placed the items inside. He patted Dobby on the head after completion.

“And now the door,” Dobby smiled, snapping his fingers. The door slid open and Harry moved back outside. He slowly pushed the door shut as he spotted Dobby.

“Thank you, Dobby. I really appreciate your help,” Harry admitted.

“No need to thank Dobby, sir. Dobby is always happy to help Harry Potter,” Dobby smiled, snapping his fingers and vanishing in a plume of smoke. Harry smiled, quickly moving back towards Gryffindor Tower.

Making his way through the seventh floor corridor was difficult. Peeves was hovering in the middle of the corridor, appearing to make trouble for Filch.

Harry slowly crept along the edge of the wall. Unfortunately, he was so focused on Peeves he failed to see the suit of armor in front of him. The armor crashed to the ground, echoing off the corridor. As he tumbled to the ground, the cloak slipped off, exposing his entire body.

“Potty wee Potter!” Peeves yelled joyously. “Why are you out of bed?” A huge grin broke across his face. Harry glanced up, adjusting his glasses, and saw Filch running through the corridor. Hurriedly, he grabbed his cloak and pressed himself tightly into a corner.

“Peeves! What have you done?” Filch croaked.

“T’wasn’t me,” Peeves said defiantly.

“How do you figure? I know you’re lying to me!” Filch hollered.

“Wasn’t me! Wasn’t me!” Peeves zoomed down the hall, repeating that. Filch grumbled after him. Harry waited a few minutes before racing silently for the portrait hole.

Hermione rose to her feet as soon as the portrait swung forward. Breathlessly, Harry pulled off his cloak and thrust the piece of parchment into her hands. Without another word, he headed towards his dormitory.

“Thank you!” Hermione called after him. Harry turned and gave her an award winning grin as he folded the cloak back up.

“No problem, let me know if we need anything else,” Harry smirked as he looked up the stairs. “Right now, I am going to get some sleep.” Harry sighed as the adrenaline started to wear off. Hermione nodded as she glanced at the slip of parchment. She rushed over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek before rushing off to the girl’s dormitory. Harry blinked, stupefied, as he raised his hand to his face.

The following day, Hermione ate a hurried lunch before dashing off to work on the Pensieve potion. Ron watched her go as the two boys suddenly seen a dark shadow looming towards them.

“Potter,” Snape drawled.

“Professor,” Harry said, looking back at Snape. He wasn’t sure what he wanted and prayed that he hadn’t been found out. “Can I help you?” he asked, turning in his seat.

“Your extra lessons are canceled,” Snape informed, glaring down at Harry, who squirmed under his gaze.

“Why?” Harry asked, hoping that the confused look on his face would be enough to throw Snape off. ‘Please don’t expel me,’ he thought to himself as Ron looked up at their teacher.

“If I ever find out that you broke into my classroom, I will personally make sure you are expelled.” Snape’s voice was cold and menacing. He stalked away but not before giving Harry one last glower.

“What was that about?” Ron asked, turning to look at Harry.

“I guess I didn’t put the book away properly,” he shrugged, going back to his food. “To be honest I didn’t mind the class work,” Harry admitted. Ron looked at him like he grew another head.

“You sure you didn’t get hit since the last time I saw you. Who would want to hang out with that teacher, out of all of them?” Ron asked as he looked over at Harry with a raised eyebrow. “Anyway, I’m going to help Hermione out. Don’t stay out with, um, Padfoot for too long okay?” Ron advised. Harry nodded as Ron grabbed a muffin and quickly rushed after Hermione. The group had been caught up to the same page that morning at breakfast. Ron agreed to help Hermione during Harry’s late night classes. So he already knew that he and Harry were supposed to meet Hermione after eight or so that night in the common room. If he didn’t, they would call Black out and Black would be on the run again.

“Always worried about me,” Harry grinned, shaking his head. He finished off his meal before checking his watch. There was more than enough time to get to his next class.

At the end of the day, Ron ate a hurried dinner before following after an impatient Hermione. She led him straight to the second floor girls bathroom. Ron groaned as he spotted the familiar bathroom they had used last year.

“Is there a problem with this?” she snapped as she looked at the redhead.

“Moaning Myrtle,” Ron replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “Why couldn’t we have done this in the library?”

“I already have it set up. Besides, we both know it happens to be the only place we can safely prepare the Pensieve!” she said huffily. She made for the door but it opened before she touched it. Leo walked out, much to their amazement.

“You do realize that this bathroom doesn’t work?” he smirked at Hermione.

“Yes. You do realize that this is a girls bathroom, right?” she replied.

“I know that, but it’s quiet and I don’t always like to be around my fellow Slytherins,” Leo explained. “They can get quite annoying, especially Malfoy and his cronies.”

“What’s wrong with Malfoy? He’s in your house…” Ron asked, trailing off, noticing the questioning look that Leo was giving him.

“Malfoy thinks that Slytherins are better than everybody else, especially Gryffindors. Worse yet, he’s been going on about this pure blood mania as well. I happen to not care about anybody but myself, but it’s annoying whenever he starts picking on my about my half-blood status,” Leo explained.

“There are plenty of other places you can go for quiet,” Ron said angrily. “Why don’t you go there?”

“Because Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom is one of the only places where people from any house tend to avoid. Except you three. I’m assuming that’s your potion in the locked stall?” Leo assumed. Hermione blushed. “I thought so. Don’t worry, I won’t tell. Well, beautiful,” he said, gently tapping Hermione’s chin. “I’ll see you tomorrow in class.”

“Keep your hands to yourself! You bloody Slytherin!” Ron snapped as Leo headed down the hallway.

“We’re not ‘bloody Slytherins’,” Leo growled, turning around to face Ron. “I respect all of the houses, whether I like them or not. The least you could do is show me the same.” Before Ron could say another word, Leo stormed away. Hermione grabbed ahold of Ron and drug him into the bathroom.

“The potion will be done in a few days. I still need to add gillyweed and let it brew for 24 hours. Unfortunately, this is just the liquid portion of it. To make it work properly, we need to cast a few enchantments.”

“So, who do we talk to about that?” Ron asked. Hermione just smiled as Harry walked in who looked even more exhausted then from last night.


	9. The Sweet, Sweet Past

“Why do I have to talk to all of the teachers, Hermione?” Harry grumbled, trudging down the second floor corridor. “Why can’t you talk to him?”

“Because you have a way with words when it comes to getting information without getting caught. Besides, I need to check on the potion and I don’t know how long this conversation will last,” she said simply, shoving Harry towards the door and briskly walking away. Nervously, Harry knocked on the door of the Charms classroom.

“Come in,” came the voice of tiny Professor Flitwick. “Ah, Mr. Potter. Is there I can help you with?”

“I was actually hoping, er, that you could answer a couple of questions,” Harry said quietly.

“Fire away,” he squeaked, straightening rolls of parchment on his desk.

“Well, I was wondering what kind of enchantments would be used to properly create a Pensieve,” Harry said, stammering slightly.

“An interesting question,” Flitwick mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “Might I ask the reason behind your inquiry?”

“Simply curious. Honestly, I think Hermione’s constant quest for knowledge is starting to rub off on me,” he muttered shyly, scratching the back of his head.

“And it’s not a bad habit,” Flitwick commented. “Let’s see, to create a proper Pensieve, you would need to cast Carpe Retractum, Aparecium, and…. Dear me, what was that last spell? There were three of them….” Flitwick said thoughtfully. “Ah, yes! Legilimens!”

“Apar...” Harry trailed off, furrowing his brow in confusion.

“Aparecium, the original intent of the spell is to reveal ink on paper. But it is also used to reveal memories that have been stored in a Pensieve potion,” Flitwick explained.

“So, what’s the point of Carpe Retractum and Legilimens?” Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Carpe Retractum is used to pull the user into the Pensieve. Legilimens is a spell normally used to see into another’s mind. For a Pensieve, the use is similar, only to see the memories stored inside it.”

“Okay, that makes perfect sense,” Harry said, inclining his head. “Thank you, Professor.” Harry waved, turning towards the door.

“Ah, you’re welcome, Mr. Potter. It’s good to see that you’re following in your mother’s footsteps instead of your father’s,” Flitwick commented. Harry paused, hand on the doorframe.

“What do you mean by that, sir?” he asked gently.

“Well, I’m sure you know by now that your father was quite the rule-breaker, along with his friends. Lily, on the other hand, was very much like Miss Granger – she was always studying and preferred to focus on her grades, rather than finding a new way to break the rules,” Flitwick explained.

“What was she like?” Harry asked, always seeking more information about his parents.

“You’re not familiar with them?” Flitwick asked, astounded.

“No one really talks about them, Professor. I didn’t know anything about them until my first year. I thought they had died in a car crash,” Harry explained calmly. The old professor studied Harry, rubbing his white beard.

“You have no idea who you are, do you?” the professor realized. The tiny man hopped out from behind his desk and pulled out his wand. With a quick flick of his wrist, a series of books flew off a shelf and onto a nearby desk.

“What are these, Professor?” Harry asked, looking at the books.

“Well, before Hogwarts became famous, Harry, we didn’t have nearly as many students. So, every year we printed out yearbooks. However, in recent years, the amount of students we have make it a little tedious and far too expensive. However, I always kept mine for each year and, as luck would have it, those years include your parents’ school years,” he smiled.

He quickly thought to himself, recalling what years Lily and James were in school. Then, with a smile, he pulled out the yearbooks marked for 1971 through 1978.

“Yes, I remember those days; the marauders had a habit of wearing Muggle clothing – drove the staff up the wall. Some students dyed their hair, ah, the punk rock era. That was a teaching nightmare.”

“What do you mean, Professor?” asked Harry.

“Let’s just say our Weasley twins are hardly the miscreants everyone thinks they are compared to this era. The marauders, which your father was part of, gave us no end of grief. I had just started teaching then, as well, and right after my dueling club, the group tested every ounce of patience I never knew I had,” he chuckled.

“So my father was a trouble maker as well,” Harry realized as Flitwick flipped through the book.

“Oh, yes. We were so thankful when he took Quidditich that we practically threw a party,” he laughed. “Our celebration was cut short when they proceeded to make time to drive us up the wall. In some cases, quite literally. Poor Professor Slughorn,” he sighed, frowning. “Ah, where were we – let’s see, Year One, Sirius Black.” Flitwick pointed him out. “He was a marauder as well, best friends with your father. You know, I never really took him for the type…” he said slowly, fading as he finished.

“The type?” Harry asked, looking over at the Professor.

“Nothing, let’s see here. Lily, ah, here she is.” He smiled as he pointed her out. Her figure waved at the two, smiling. “She was an amazing student and one of the kindest hearts. I remember, in her second year, during the dueling club, she went against your father. Let’s just say your father couldn’t get a word in edgewise, let alone a spell. She was one of the few people James ever really feared after that. She was skilled; I heard she was capable of controlling her magic before she even got a wand. She was overflowing with talent and skill. Lily was even able to do some wandless magic before she left school.

“Let me tell you something, Harry, she was even asked to join You-Know-Who. Harry, let me explain this: You-Know-Who hated muggleborns. Your mother was so powerful, that he was willing to bend the rules to let her join. That is no small feat.”

“Incredible,” Harry murmured, blinking. Flitwick nodded.

“Your father,” he continued as he turned the page. “Was more like you in the sense that he drew people around him. He was charismatic, not as much as Dumbledore or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but he had his loyal friends. His skill with magic was above average but his skill with a broom, now that was something to be admired. In fact, I heard it was a common topic he would bring up around friends. He always wanted to go pro, but things happened and well, that dream was taken away from him.”

“Really?” Harry encouraged. “Hey, is that Professor Snape?” he asked, noticing a picture.

“Yes, greasy little boy, even then, isn’t he?” Flitwick smirked. “Yes, he was a quiet boy back in the day; he and your mother were good friends. He just fell into the wrong group. He and your father were almost always at each other’s throats. I never could understand his motivations.”

“Pardon me, Professor,” Harry interrupted.

“Sorry, Harry. I just kept going on now, didn’t I?” asked the wizard.

“It’s alright, Professor. I really like hearing about my parents. You seem to know a lot about them,” Harry dismissed.

“I always keep an eye on talented individuals, so much skill in that generation – all wasted.” He frowned. “And I find myself talking about them to no end, I am afraid. How about something to snack on?” He smiled as he swished his wand and a small tin popped out of his desk.

“Thanks,” Harry smiled, picking up a cupcake. “So, what happened to the rest of the family?” he asked. The professor paused for a moment as he was about to bite into his pastry.

“Didn’t your aunt and uncle tell you anything about the rest of your family?” asked the professor, concern growing as the conversation continued.

“They told me my parents died in a car crash, and I didn’t learn about Hogwarts until my first year,” Harry explained, not really bothered by it.

“Perhaps another day, Mr. Potter. I am going to need some time to catch my breath,” he replied as he started to eat.

“Professor, something has been bothering me a bit. How did the problem of blood come into question. With the events of last year, everyone would talk about blood, however, no one explained why,” Harry asked. The Charms professor set his food down.

“What is that ghost teaching,” he said, frowning. “Brace yourself, this is a dreadfully long explanation.” He clasped his hands as he took a deep breath. “The power He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gained is based on history. Back before the school was formed, Harry, the wizarding population was much larger. Then a massive amount of Muggle-borns popped up. Well, at the time, there was no problems – more wizards. A generation passed and a large amount of squibs appeared. The wizarding world went into a panic at the idea of losing their magic. So, the idea of blood came into question. Which is why Salazar Slytherin adopted the idea of only taking in pure-blood. He feared the destruction of his world. Well, another generation passed and the wizarding world started to regain its numbers. Then, the Muggle-borns started to pop up again, another explosion like before. Blood families remembered what happened last time this happened. Now that we have gone back, most of those lost families have in face returned to the wizarding world. Some scholars believe magic was balancing itself out. However, there are those who don’t see this or ignore it and continue to believe Muggle-borns are the reason that our world is so small.”

“Amazing,” Harry replied, returning to his pastry. “So, why isn’t this common knowledge?”

“Harry, people don’t always believe the truth. Even if they did, there are some people in this world that don’t care and just want to be better than other people, no matter how unjust it is,” he commented. Harry blinked as he could have sworn he saw Mr. Malfoy for a brief moment. “In fact, a lot of You-Know-Who’s followers know this. But that brings up a whole ‘nother reasoning for the last war.”

“This seems far too confusing. How could people be so cruel?” asked Harry.

“The world is filled with people who take advantage of these situations. The problem with black magic, Harry, isn’t that it’s evil, but that people who learn it have this odd desire to use it on people. You remind me so much of your mother with every passing moment. But I think that this is enough for today,” he chuckled.

“I guess so, Professor. Thank you for everything,” Harry nodded, quickly walking out of the door. The door shut as the professor glanced down at the yearbooks.

“I wonder,” he mused to himself. “I think it’s time I paid a visit to Minerva about Mr. Potter. This recent conversation has brought up some pressing concerns.” He frowned as he finished his cupcake.

The aging witch was going over papers when she suddenly heard a knock at the door. She glanced up but saw nothing; she returned to her work but paused. She glanced down again to see “Filius,” she greeted. “What brings you here?” she asked, smiling a bit.

“Minerva, I don’t mean to bother you but I have recently come across something of interest,” the Charms professor started. She didn’t speak as she looked at him. “Harry Potter came by today asking me about a few Charms spells.”

“Nothing dangerous, I hope,” McGonagall frowned. “Dear me, he hasn’t done anything wrong, has he? Heaven forbid, we have another James on our hands.” She started to panic.

“Nothing of the sort, calm down,” he reassured. “The Charms are not the issue, they are difficult, but hardly dangerous. No, a line of questioning has come up recently and it has me concerned.” He glanced at her, knowing she could read his concern as plain as day. “Harry’s knowledge of the wizarding world and of his parents has come to light. I am a little concerned that nobody has bothered to sit him down and talk to him.”

“Why am I not surprised. I never did like those Muggle,” she sighed. “I know what you are thinking, but Filius, I’ve had this conversation before. The Potter family is all but dead; they fell to the dragon pox. We both know how deadly that can be late in life. Lily’s parents, however, are a touchy subject.” She frowned, not wanting to talk about it.

“Something bad happened?” Filius asked, pressing the woman for information. She bit her lip as if trying to find a way to word it.

“The official story is that they died from a Muggle illness. But as much as I would like to say otherwise, there was nothing wrong with them when they died. Nothing, no long term illness, they just dropped dead. We didn’t talk about it, since there was no proof but it was what pushed the kind Lily into the Order.”

“I always thought it was an odd fit,” he admitted, casually rubbing his beard. She nodded in agreement.

“It would have been Black who would have been next in line, but sadly, he is the reason they died. So Harry was sent to live with that woman,” she spat.

“Not the kindest of people, I take it?”

“I’ll admit, I was a bit judgmental, but their outlook rubs me the wrong way. But I think it’s not too surprising that Harry is so ill informed. I don’t know many who would be able to talk with him about it.”

“What about Remus?” asked Filius. “He was a friend of the family, I am sure he could talk to Harry,” he pointed out.

“I don’t know if that would work. Remus lost his best friends that night, I don’t know how willing he would be to talk.” She frowned. “For now, let’s keep our eyes open and see if we can’t give Harry a push in the right direction. I think I have a few spells he might be interested in.”

“What do you mean?” asked Filius as he watched Minerva head to her bookshelf, glancing over the titles. “What are you looking for?” he asked, watching her nose through books.

“Here it is. Now, I don’t know about you, but I always have my students, during their first year, write a paper about themselves. I make it a habit to keep them and I think Mr. Potter would find them interesting.” She smiled, pulling out a book.

“You had them bound?” he asked as she set the book down.

“Hardly,” she scoffed, tapping her wand a few times on the cover. A few pages slipped out. “It just helps me keep things in order. Now, if you would be so kind as to make sure he gets these, I would be greatly appreciative.”

“I am sure I can get it to him before the night is up,” Flitwick said smirking.

“Carpe Retractum,” Harry cast, waving his wand. He grinned as the book slid across the room to him. Then, he backed away as the book was pulled to him. It didn’t take him long to master the charm and soon, he would try to work on the other two. Harry had been at it for a long time and the sun had already set.

Harry released a deep breath as he sat down in one of the armchairs. He stared at the fire, letting himself relax. He was just about to fall asleep when something poked him. Harry blinked as he tried to shake off sleep. He glanced down to see a small group of makeshift paper airplanes on the ground. Harry sighed, not to thrilled at the interruption. He picked up one of the odd airplanes. Unfolding it, he noticed it had some writing on it. His annoyance soon shifted as he read. He chuckled as he read about his father’s dream, back when he was 11. He smirked, reading about James wanting to be a hero with his new best friend, Sirius. He chuckled as he went over the small amount of writing his father put down. Harry paused, however, when he got to the end. The ending was out of place but talked about how rude some black-haired kid with a crooked nose had been to him and went on about teaching manners to rude people. Harry frowned a bit at that but didn’t think too much on it.

The next paper airplane he figured was for his mother, but, unlike his father, was much longer. The starting seemed simple enough – she wanted to be a doctor. He got a few sentence in when she mentioned her best friend Severus. Harry blinked, remembering his father’s “rude kid” and wondered if the two might be the same. He got up from his chair as he began to wonder about the Potions master.

“I wonder if my parents wronged him when they went to school,” Harry muttered to himself. “It would explain his behavior. Who knows, maybe I could talk to Snape about it.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I doubt Snape would talk about it.” He returned to his mother’s paper as he became engrossed with the little things he could figure out from the mother he never got to meet.


	10. Magic in the Air

“Are you sure about this, Harry? This is very powerful magic, very advanced magic,” Lupin warned as he looked down at Harry.

“Yes, Professor,” Harry replied, nodding with a stony look in his eyes. Lupin frowned at bit, noticing that Harry seemed a little tired.

“You okay, Harry?” he asked, looking over the young teen. Harry nodded again, wanting to get to work. “Harry, if you’re feeling tired, we can always work on this some other   
time,” Lupin offered.

“I would rather get started as soon as possible, Professor. I’ve been a bit busy working on some new spells,” Harry explained. Lupin nodded, looking like he wanted to press him on the extra work but didn’t.

“Now then, the spell you are going to learn is called the Patronus Charm,” Lupin explained. Harry nodded but didn’t interrupt. “The Patronus is a kind of anti-dementor – a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the dementor.” Harry nodded again as Lupin paused for a moment. “Harry, are you paying attention?”

“It’s a spell that acts a shield between me and the dementor. So, does it look like a giant with a club or something?” asked Harry. Lupin blinked, a little surprised that Harry was indeed paying attention.

“Seems you have more of your mother in you than I thought,” Lupin said, smirking. Harry smirked back, but didn’t respond. “Anyway, the Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the dementor feeds on. The trick is this – the Patronus can’t feel despair and so, the dementor can’t hurt it. I must warn you, however, Harry. Most qualified wizards have difficulty with this spell. And back to your earlier comment; no, each Patronus is different for each wizard,” Lupin explained. “Now then, the incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating with all your might on a single, very happy memory.”

Harry closed his eyes, thinking over his memories, skipping over his time with the Dursleys, his mind went to his time on a broom. Then another memory popped up, a very recent one.

“The incantation is this,” Lupin paused to clear his throat. “Expecto Patronum.” Harry kept his eyes closed as he repeated the spell under his breath.

“Expecto Patronum,” Harry repeated in a full voice, wand at the ready. He gripped his want tightly. “Expecto Patronum,” he shouted and a silver wisp appeared at the end of his wand.

“Very good, would you like to try it on a boggart?” asked the professor.

“Yes,” Harry nodded, keeping his mind on the memory as he held his wand tightly. He watched as Lupin unlatched the trunk. He heard the last latch come undone as his mind went back to the train and his mother but his mind snapped back to the memory as the hooded head of a dementor rose from the depths. “Expecto Patronum,” Harry shouted. Nothing happened. Harry shouted a second time; he could feel the happiness being sucked out of him. “Expecto Patronum!” he shouted when suddenly, a vortex of silver shot out from his wand, entrapping the dementor and pushing it back. The creature attempted to feed off of the shield as Lupin started laughing. The creature was forced back into the trunk and Lupin slammed the lid back on. Harry let his arms drop to his side as Lupin sat down on the trunk, locking it up nice and tight.

Harry caught his breath, noticed that Lupin was now staring at him. “Something wrong, Professor?” he asked. Lupin shook his head.

“I am just blown away. It’s only a shield Patronus, but I have never seen anyone do that on their first try. Amazing Harry, I never would have imagined.” Lupin clapped, unable to contain his pride. “Come, sit,” he offered as he pulled out some chocolate.

“Thanks,” Harry smiled, biting into the chocolate; it was a little bitter but it still tasted amazing.

“So, what was your memory, out of curiosity?” asked Lupin, glancing over at Harry. Harry finished off his treat.

“Well, um, at first it was my first time flying. But then I remembered the other day. I was sitting down and I got some papers my mom and dad wrote when they first came to Hogwarts. The whole was just filled with people telling me about my parents. I was just so….” Harry really didn’t know how to explain it. Lupin nodded but didn’t say anything as he patted him on the back.

“Really?” Lupin blinked. Harry nodded. “You know, I knew your father when we were growing up,” Lupin said, a fond smile on his face. “But to be honest, you remind me more and more of your mother.”

“If you were friends with my father, then you would know of Sirius Black,” Harry stated.

“I, yes, I did. Well, at least I thought I did,” he sighed, frowning. Lupin didn’t look like he wanted to continue. Harry nodded, but despite his desires, he decided it best not to talk to Lupin about Black and his version of the story.

“Professor, last year, we had dueling club. Is it still around?” Harry asked. To be honest, he was looking to turn the conversation away from the man’s memories.

“Really?” Lupin said, seeming a little surprised. “That wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Harry released a breath; Lupin was thinking about something else. “Haha,” Lupin laughed out loud. Harry jumped, a little confused at the sudden outburst.

“What?” asked Harry, not really understanding Lupin’s sudden burst of cheerfulness.

“Harry, your job is not to look after me. My job is to take care of you,” Lupin smirked as Harry noticed the man had a faraway look in his eye. “I remember Dumbledore saying the exact same thing to Lily,” Lupin chuckled. Harry gave him a confused look. “After another of your father’s shenanigan, Peter, Sirius, your father and I all got caught by your mother. Our headmaster was suffering from a cold and Lily started offering him chicken noodle soup.”

“Haha,” Harry chuckled at the idea of Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards in the world, coming down with a cold. “Well, if that’s everything for today, I have a few other things I need to take care of.” Harry turned to leave.

“Harry, if you ever get stuck on something, or need some help with a spell, you can always come and talk to me,” Lupin reminded. Harry nodded with a small smile on his face as he left the room.

Harry moved through the halls of the school, tapping a piece of paper with his wand. “Aparecium,” he commanded as the notes he had written down vanished. “Aparecium.” The letters vanished again; so far, this spell was the easiest to learn. Hermione would have been taking care of the spells herself, however, she had taken to the library for another reason. With Malfoy hamming it up, they had found out that Buckbeak was going to court. While Harry had wanted to help out, Hermione was so quick at it, he found himself slowing her down more than helping. So, he started working on something less pressing, but equally important – spells for the Pensieve. Harry later found out that Legilimens was not a legal spell to know and that it was a skill that needed much more than a simple incantation, which was why the professor so willingly handed out the information. Apparently, there were simpler ways to create a Pensieve. The only problem was that it wasn’t cheap and he wouldn’t be able to get it into the school without drawing attention.

He moved towards the old girls bathroom and surprisingly found Hermione in there waiting for him and Ron. Harry blinked but realized she was reading a novel and hadn’t noticed him come in. “Hermione?” Harry spoke up; she turned suddenly, surprised to see him.

“Harry, you’re back early. I didn’t think you would be done with Lupin’s lessons soon,” she admitted. Harry smiled as he sat down on the tile floor next to her.

“I got the basic shield down already,” Harry admitted with a shrug. Hermione blinked.

“Harry, now is not the time to joke,” she said with a frown, giving him a disapproving glance. Harry smirked as he pulled out his wand.

“Expecto Patronum,” Harry announced as the silver wisp appeared, creating a vortex before him as Hermione dropped her book in shock.

“Incredible,” she muttered as she turned to face Harry. “I never would have believed it. Harry, you learned a spell in a matter of hours, one that most full grown wizard can’t use,” she said, clearly blown away by the display. Harry turned back to the spell, only to jump; he had come face to face with a dog. The spell cut out for a moment as Hermione’s and Harry’s eyes slowly met.

The door clanged open as Ron rushed into the room. “Hey guys,” he smiled as the two broke their stare. “You two okay? You look like you’ve seen a bloody ghost.” He glanced around for a second. “Then again, that seems pretty likely considering,” Ron added as he realized where they were.

“Are you talking about me?!” shouted a voice belonging to the reason for the bathroom being empty. Moaning Myrtle appeared before Ron, glaring at him.

“Not at all,” Ron apologized hastily as he backed away. “Hogwarts is filled with ghosts is all,” he admitted nervously.

“Well,” she humphed, clearly satisfied. “Have fun with whatever it is you three are up to.” Smiling, she looked at Harry, who suppressed the urge to shudder. “I hope you three aren’t up to anymore illegal activities,” she chirped.

“Nothing in the potions department yet,” Hermione explained, mumbling the last part under her breath. “However, legality is definitely getting skewed this time around.” The ghost girl flew off, splashing into a toilet at Ron gave her a confused look.

“What does she mean by that?” asked Ron as he looked over at Harry. He smirked.

“We are, as of now, working on a spell, which is considered illegal. All while trying to help a man on the run from the law to prove his innocence. Not to mention, our best friends is helping Hagrid fight the legal system the right way. By all accounts, Ron, one cannot twist the rules like us. I swear, how we won the house cup the last two years is beyond me,” Harry snorted as the three went out to meet Sirius for some more Animagus lessons, which were also not legal.

Sirius fidgeted uncomfortably, sneaking around in the area was frustrating. Breaking in to get Peter would be anti-productive at this point. If any of them heard he broke in, he would have a long explanation and probably ruin what fragile relationship he had built. He suddenly heard the sound of footsteps and he shifted into a dog, hunkering down in some bushes. Harry appeared first, followed by his two classmates. Sirius shook his head, having seen James for a second as he appeared in the clearing. Sirius smiled like only a dog can as he walked up next to Harry, smelling the area to make sure no one had followed them.

He shifted back into his human form as he was greeted by a half-smile all around. “Ready to get started?” asked Sirius, clapping his hands together. Hermione went over and rested against a tree to read something while Ron rested on a stump. “Still no sign of Peter,” Sirius thought, sighing to himself.

“Sirius, we came across a hitch in the Pensieve,” Harry explained. Sirius blinked, nodding for Harry to continue. “It requires the spell Legilimens,” Harry frowned as if expecting the man to explode. Sirius shrugged.

“So, you need someone to practice on?” he nodded in understanding. “Okay, I think we can take some time out of our practice and work on that spell.”

“Are you sure?” Hermione frowned. “I hear it can be very painful and with Harry’s lack of experience, it could cripple your mind and memory,” she warned. Sirius simply chuckled.

“Well, it’s either that, or we practice on one of you two.” Ron seized up at this. “I would think my life is a little less important than yours,” Sirius smiled. Harry took a deep breath, pulling out his wand. Ron and Hermione readied themselves in case something bad happened.

“Legilimens,” Harry cast, suddenly feeling a pull. The next thing he knew, he was running through the wood alongside a stag, rat and werewolf. Harry felt his head shift, that rat looked familiar. Everything suddenly shifted again. He found himself in a bedroom. He couldn’t hear anything but he could see himself arguing with a rather large woman before he was storming out of the room. Then, as quickly as it came, he was back in his own body.

“What happened? Did it work?” asked Ron as harry staggered back. Hermione helped Harry steady himself as he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

“It works, Ron, but I really don’t know what I saw,” Harry answered. He looked at Sirius, who seemed shaken up but not because of the spell.

“That would be my two most influential memories,” Sirius explained. “The first was one of the nights my friends and I would take running in the forest. The other was when I ran away from home,” Sirius explained. Harry nodded.

“I don’t think we will have to worry about the spells; all we need is the potion brewed,” Harry explained as he glanced over at Hermione.

“You are going to have to help, Harry. I can’t handle research and potions at the same time,” Hermione reminded. Harry nodded; he didn’t want her doing everything like last year. “It will take a month or so. It would be best for us all to get some rest and catch up on our homework,” she prompted. Ron rolled his eyes.

“Actually, I’ve already got a head start on it. With all the extra work I took on, I finished my homework early,” Harry admitted, fidgeting a bit.

“Not you too,” Ron groaned as Hermione did a silent fist pump. She grinned over at Ron. “You’re not going to convert me, Hermione,” he huffed as Sirius chuckled at their banter.

“Now then,” Sirius announced, drawing the attention back to himself. “Let’s concentrate on the animal.” Harry suddenly felt his mind go back to the memory he had seen; he knew what it felt like. He closed his eyes and suddenly, he no longer felt like himself. Blinking, he saw a furry snout before his eyes and was now on all fours.

“That was a lot less painful than I thought it would be,” Harry barked out as he soon realized that, for the second time today, he had made Hermione speechless.


	11. Lessons Learned

Lupin thought of the day’s events as he hurried to the Headmaster’s office. He rushed in, spotting the elder man sitting at his desk.

“Professor Lupin,” he greeted with a smile. “Something wrong?” he asked, realizing that Lupin was breathing hard, indicating that he had run at least a good portion of the way.

“Multiple things, but I think the most important is Harry,” Lupin explained. “Harry just learned the Patronus Charm,” he blurted. Dumbledore simply blinked at this statement, as if it came as no great surprise.

“I always knew that young Harry had a certain knack for learning, no matter how much he tries to hide it,” Dumbledore shrugged, motioning for Lupin to continue.

“I just started teaching him that spell today,” Lupin emphasized. Dumbledore nodded, not fazed in the slightest as he stroked his beard.

“Well, he is very talented. I figured he would have had some trouble with the memory when it came time, but I assumed, correctly I might add, that Harry has an aptitude for Defense Against the Dark Arts.” Lupin frowned, expecting something more but decided it wasn’t worth pursuing.

“I was wondering. Harry brought up the Dueling Club, would it be possible for me to reopen it?” he asked instead.

“I don’t see why not. I simply ask that you have another professor to work alongside you,” the Headmaster advised. Lupin nodded, but didn’t move as he began to worry his lip. Dumbledore studied him for a moment, taking in every detail before he stood up from his desk.

“Something is bothering you, Remus,” Dumbledore commented. Lupin nodded as he stepped away from the desk. He glanced over at the fire for a brief moment.

“I’ve been wondering lately about Sirius Black, my old friend. I feel uneasy, almost as if I’m missing something,” he explained. “I guess I still can’t believe he would betray his friends. Because of his family, he always hated Dark wizards and the Dark Arts. It just doesn’t sit well with me,” Lupin said. Dumbledore seemed to frown under his beard.

“Seems I am not the only one who has had thoughts on the matter,” he admitted. Lupin paused, surprised at this knowledge. “As you know, it happened it broad daylight, the day when Peter and all those Muggles were killed. With so many witnesses, the Ministry denied Sirius Black a trial, despite my many protests. I have come back to it many times, Remus, and I have also seen holes in the story that don’t add up. Unfortunately, I am not as skilled an investigator as I would like to be. I have found nothing to prove one way or the other,” Dumbledore finished with a sigh. Lupin nodded.

“Part of me still thinks we should have at least visited him,” Lupin commented solemnly. “To at least get his side of the story,” he lamented. Dumbledore patted him on the back.

“It wouldn’t have done any good, Remus, you know that. Giving him any kind of hope would have just made him a much yummier target for the dementors. However, I wouldn’t worry too much about him. I have a feeling he is much closer than we know and not as big a threat as the Ministry would have us believe.”

“What makes you say that?” asked Lupin, turning to see a slight twinkle in the Headmaster’s eye.

“Don’t know, just some old ramblings. Nothing quite as sad as an old optimist, is there?” Dumbledore asked. Lupin smiled a bit, not sure of the exact meaning.

“Any recommendations on to ask?” Lupin started. “On the Dueling Club?” Lupin added, in case he was being too vague. Dumbledore ran his hand through his beard.

“I would suggest Severus, as he helped Gilderoy last year. It wouldn’t be a bad idea to ask him to join,” Dumbledore pointed out.

“Doesn’t seem like a bad place to start,” Lupin admitted, turning to leave. He faintly heard Dumbledore chuckle before the door closed. Snape would most likely be in the dungeons, Lupin thought. And if he denied, then maybe he’d ask on of the other heads of house. Minerva would be a sight to behold in a duel, he mused.

Secretly sitting in the Forbidden Forest, Sirius, Hermione and Ron all stared in shock at dog sitting before them. The dog was a black and tan shepherd dog, very much like a dog one would see on the police force. Most unique about this dog was its striking resemblance to Harry, a fact neither of his friends could get over. The dog’s eyes were the same shade of green that Harry had, a color not seen in dogs. Around his eyes were round markings, taking the place of Harry’s glasses, sitting just below a black lightning shaped mark at the top of the naturally marked mask. Sirius chuckled to himself; his godson was a dog, just like him. Oh, the fit of laughter and envy James would have thrown.

“Well that’s surprising, a dog,” Ron commented, watching Harry stand to shaking legs only for him to fall onto to his stomach. “Well, Harry, looks like you’ll have something to keep you occupied – like learning how to walk,” Ron roared with laughter, watching Harry stumble again.

“It’s not uncommon for Animagi to have to relearn walking and such. It’s going to be a little painful, trust me,” Sirius said with a frown, rubbing his head in memory. “You think being a dog is hard? Your father could turn into a stag. That was a sight,” Sirius said, laughing.

“How so?” Hermione asked quizzically.

“We learned the Animagus process in these woods as well. So, imagine if you will, a stag with a full rack of antlers, finally getting balance on his feet, only to get his antlers caught in the branches above,” Sirius said, full out laughing now. Harry barked out what they assumed was a laugh while Hermione and Ron chuckled as well.

Harry pushed himself roughly to his feet, feeling weird without his normal sense of balance. After a long moment, his legs stopped shaking and were steady. He took a single step forward, only to fall face first into the dirt. He managed to come within inches of a tree but stubbed his nose on an upturned root. Frustrated, he forced himself to his feet and rushed forward.

“Harry, take it easy!” Sirius shouted. As he closed in on a tree, he tried to stop quickly, accidentally twisted his legs under him, tripping and skidding into said tree.

Hermione rushed over him as he whimpered in pain, checking to make sure he was alright. Sirius was doing his best to keep a straight face, but was failing miserably.

“Harry, are you okay?” she asked, realizing that Harry couldn’t answer as soon as she said it. Ron managed to get out a chuckle before Hermione glared at him, effectively shutting him down.

“Not as easy as it looks, huh?” Sirius commented idly as Harry relaxed his body. With a bit of mental relaxation, he returned to his human form.

“That was painful,” Harry groaned, rubbing his sore wrist. “I thought the hard part would be the transformation, which was only uncomfortable.” Ron offered him a hand up, pulling his friend onto his feet. Harry paused upon standing, regaining his balance before adjusting his glasses.

“I think we have got enough done. How about you relax for the rest of the day,” Sirius offered. Harry shook his head.

“No, I want to get this taken care of,” he insisted. Sirius frowned, placing his hand on his godson’s shoulder.

“Look, right now, this isn’t the most important thing you need to worry about. We should be happy you’ve gotten as far as you have and take it easy. You still have to finish the potion. Speaking of which and before I forget,” Sirius paused. He held his hand out, into which Hermione placed a small vile. “May I?” he asked, motioning for a wand. Harry handed his over; Sirius placed the wand tip to his temple, pulling out a spider-web looking strand. He placed the strand in the vile before returning it to Hermione and giving Harry the wand.

“Well then, that leaves one last thing to worry about,” Harry said, nodding his head. “Thanks, we shouldn’t be long and we will have everything taken care of,” he smiled.

“Good luck, and hopefully there won’t be any more bumps in the road,” he said. The three teens nodded in agreement as they headed back to the castle. Sirius shifted back into his dog form as he dashed off into the Forbidden Forest.

Harry walked back up to the castle, going over the memory he had seen. Something about that rat seemed familiar. If what Sirius said was true, that means either Lupin or Peter was the werewolf. ‘I know I wouldn’t want someone rattling around in my head, let alone talking about my private memories,’ he thought to himself.

“Ah, Harry, just the person I was looking for,” Lupin greeted. “I need your help with something.” He smiled as the group looked at each other.

“Sure thing, Professor,” Harry said smiling, always up to help.

“Well, I just got done talking with Professor Snape. He has gladly agreed to help me restart the Dueling Club. All I need you to do is spread the word, gather up some students,” Lupin asked. Harry frowned, not really wanting to see the potions master.

“Okay,” Harry said, a bit reluctantly. “Lupin, umm, I have a question; you wouldn’t happen to have a Pensieve, would you?” he asked. Ron and Hermione looked at him in confusion for a second. ‘Why didn’t I think of this sooner? If one of the professors has one, we could have skipped all the stealing,’ Harry frowned as he thought. He noticed Hermione pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration, realizing the same thing.

“That’s not exactly an everyday tool, Harry. I am afraid no, in fact, I don’t believe any of the teachers have one,” Lupin mused. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason, just wanted to see how one works. Very interesting works of magic,” Harry half-lied. Lupin didn’t seem too convinced but decided not to press the question. “But back to the matter at hand. I’ll talk to some people and see if they might be interested,” Harry said, hurrying off with his two friends close behind him.

“We’ll be in the Great Hall!” Lupin shouted as they ran off. “Almost forgot to tell them where to meet,” Lupin muttered to himself.

_____________________

The group spread the word around a bit before making their way down to the Great Hall themselves. Thankfully, the instructor wasn’t wearing anything too flamboyant, unlike last year. This time around, it seemed a complete opposite. The trio turned the last corner as the sound of someone slamming into a table reached their ears.

“Bloody hell, we got here just in time,” Ron said excitedly, smiling as if Christmas had come early. For the sight that beheld them, it very well might have. Malfoy was lying on the ground, seeming to recover from an unknown spell.

“Leo,” Hermione enthusiastically identified Malfoy’s opponent. Ron looked a little torn for a moment, but his hatred of Malfoy beat out his dislike of Leo.

“Kick his arse!” Ron shouted at Leo as Malfoy got back to his feet. Hermione shook head as the statement brought a bit of attention to them. Leo noticed them, waving a moment; Malfoy grabbed hold of the opportunity.

“Depuslo!” he cast. The blast hit Leo in the side, knocking him into the air before he rolled to the end of the stage. A small amount of laughter could be heard.

“Holmes! Focus on your opponent! Waving to friends,” Snape sneered, “in the middle of a duel will just get your face removed,” he chastised. Harry could see the two Slytherins glaring at each other as Leo got back to his feet.

“For those of you just join, we will be getting more stages soon enough, but you need to sign up if you want to practice,” Lupin called.

“Holmes, stop holding your wand so tightly. You’ll break it,” Snape snapped. He quickly moved past Malfoy and forced Leo to adjust his grip. He glared at Snape’s back as the professor walked away. Harry had pushed his way through to the front; thankfully, the crowd wasn’t as thick as he first thought.

“You’re next, Potter,” Malfoy sneered, noticing Harry. Snape began to count down from three.

“Last I saw, you couldn’t handle another Slytherin. You think you could take Harry,” Ron teased.

“Shut your gob, Weasley,” Malfoy barked.

“One,” announced Snape. Malfoy panicked, realizing he wasn’t ready.

“Carpe Retractum!” Leo cast. Malfoy watched as his wand flew out of his hand. Filled with shock, he failed to see where it went. He glanced down the stage to see Leo taunting him with it.

“I guess money isn’t everything,” Leo smirked, walking over to Malfoy and handing back his wand. The blond glared at him, snatching at the wand.

“I feel torn,” Ron admitted. Harry glanced over. “On one hand, Malfoy got his. On the toher hand, it’s a Slytherin that did it. I’m torn between mocking Malfoy and being depressed it wasn’t me,” he said, frowning. Harry patted him on the back.

“I’m sure you’ll get him one of these days, Ron,” Harry encouraged with a smile as Ron playfully pushed him back.

“Yea, I am,” Harry admitted. Ron visibly slumped. The stopped when Lupin appeared behind them.

“Glad you could make it. Anyone want to give it a try?” asked Lupin. Harry wasn’t up for it, but Ron made his desire known.

“I would love to!” Ron all but shouted, throwing his hand into the air. Lupin smirked.

“Next up: Ronald Weasley and Dante Allen. Make your way to the stage!” Lupin shouted. He moved away as he noted who wanted to have a round.

“Don’t feel like getting tossed around?” Hermione asked with a small grin. Harry shook his head.

“I’m still sore and worn out from my earlier lessons. How about we get back to work on that potion. What did we need to add in?”

“Gillyweed, but the next part is tricky,” she sighed. She handed him a small list of instructions. “You follow those, and we shouldn’t have any problems. I need to get to the library to look up more statutes,” she instructed.

“For the hippogriff, right?” asked a voice. The two turned to see Leo adjusting his shoulder-length hair, tying it back with a leather strip. “Hey beautiful,” he greeted. Hermione looked like she wanted to blush and hit him at the same time, but she remained neutral.

“Yes, Hagrid’a friend of ours and we are trying to help him out,” Harry informed impartially. Leo nodded.

“You know, Hagrid seems like an okay guy, but that type of legal battle is against him. So if you’re feeling daring, your best bet would be to prepare for the worst. What happens if he is sentenced?” asked Leo. Hermione frowned at this but Harry understood his meaning perfectly.

“That wouldn’t be legal,” Hermione scolded.

“It’s only illegal if you get caught,” he said, a devilish smirk on his face. “Besides, the funny thing about magical creatures is that they have a frustrating ability to magically disappear. But what do I know. Well, I’m going to get back in line. See you around.” Leo shrugged, waving as he disappeared back into the crowd.

“What an odd guy,” Harry mused, glancing over to his friend. “He does have a point. We may want to talk to Hagrid about what to say as well as what the law says,” Harry admitted. Hermione nodded. “Well then, I got some potion brewing to do,” Harry shrugged as he walked off.

“Weasley, your form is too stiff, don’t forget to move. Standing still will only make you easier to hit!” Snape shouted.

“Why he ever became a teacher, I’ll never know,” Harry wondered aloud. Moving past the groups of students, he made his way to the haunted girl’s bathroom.

“Harry!” called out a familiar voice. He turned to see Katie Bell, one of the chasers. Harry blinked; most of the other players didn’t talk to each other much outside of practice.

“Hey Katie,” Harry returned as she approached him. “Does Wood have another practice planned for us?” The girl had dark blonde hair and brown eyes; she was a rather pretty witch in his opinion.

“Harry, I’m hurt. Do you think the only time I would talk to you is if it’s about Quidditich?” she asked, frowning. Harry felt a slight ping in his chest at the hurt expression she was giving him.

“Sorry,” he apologized, not really knowing what to say. She brightened back up at that.

“It’s okay. No, I heard some rumors going around that the Dueling Club was back up. Is that true?” she asked. Harry nodded.

“Yeah, same place as last time,” he admitted.

“Thanks,” she smiled, giving him a quick hug before running off. Harry blushed a bit but she didn’t notice. Adjusting his glasses, he returned to the task at hand. Moving quickly, he made his way to the bathroom. Nobody was around, he quickly stepped into the stall and looked over the potion as he glanced at the piece of paper Hermione had given him.


	12. Into the Past

Harry watched as the liquid clouded over, taking on a silvery hue. He looked over the notes, feeling in his pocket before realizing that he had no idea how to pull out any of his memories. Taking a deep breath, he sat down. Hermione was researching and Ron was dueling. Harry frowned, realizing he didn’t have anyone to talk to outside his small circle of friends. He sighed and locked up the potion. His mind began to wander when he heard Myrtle moaning. Not really interested, he headed out to the main floor. There was a bit of time left before curfew hit.

“What to do?” Harry mused to himself. He had his homework done for the day and everything else was taken care of. He snapped his fingers as an idea hit him.

Pushing off of the ground, he drifted out onto the Quidditich pitch. Moving slowly, he closed his eyes; the pitch was nice and silent. The green grass showing as the remaining snow melted; the different house colors; the place was peaceful. Slowly circling the field, he heard another person kick off.

“Hey, Harry,” Wood greeted. Harry looked over to see the Gryffindor captain.

“Wood. This is a surprise,” Harry said, blinking as Wood flew up next to him, chuckling.

“That’s my line, Potter. After all, I do this every day. Seeing you here outside of practice and games, not that’s a surprise,” Wood replied with another laugh.

“True, but all things considered, you do work us to the bone during practice. It’s a wonder anyone can stand looking at a broom after you’re done with them,” Harry joked.

“It’s the best way to tell who takes the game seriously. After Charlie left the team, we had poor luck finding anyone who wanted to be seeker and could keep up with my practice times. There were a few, but most who joined fizzled out and left. You are perhaps the only seeker outside of Charlie that could keep up,” Wood explained. Harry nodded; Wood was always trying to improve the team and it wouldn’t surprise him if a few were chased off.

“Well, I guess I just love the game so much that even the worst slave driver couldn’t chase me off,” Harry laughed. Wood joined in for a moment.

“So, Potter, you plan on going pro after school?” he asked. “I do and I wouldn’t mind having a seeker I can trust.” Wood smiled. Harry turned a bit red at the praise.

“As much as I would love to, I doubt I could compete on the pro circuit,” Harry dismissed. Wood frowned a bit at hearing this.

“Harry, if there was anyone who I think deserves to go pro and has the skill, it’s you, Potter. You’ve caught the Snitch when it shouldn’t be physically possible. You’re not only the youngest seeker; you’re one of the best, Potter. You’ve got to have some faith in yourself and follow your dreams. That’s what I am going to do as soon as that final class ends. I am going to try out for a pro team,” Wood exclaimed. Harry smirked; the older student never made it any secret that he wanted to go pro.

“Well, I do enjoy the game, so I’ll think about it. Let me know what it’s like when you get a team,” Harry said with a smile. “If anyone has the skill and the drive, it’s you.”

“I know,” Wood agreed. He frowned when he took note of the time. The two dismounted and Harry returned the broom to the stand with a resigned sigh before following Wood to the school in silence.

Harry quietly sat on his bed; he could hear Ron’s breathing not too far away as he glanced over the Marauder’s map. Ron had been going on about Scabbers when he got back. Hermione had passionately defended her new cat as Ron continued to believe that Crookshanks was responsible for his rat’s disappearance. He was flipping over the pages when something caught his eye.

“Peter?” he frowned, spotting the familiar name. Harry thought over what he knew as he came to a simple conclusion. “Peter betrayed my parents, faked his death and got Sirius framed. If I can capture him, that would be even more concrete proof for Sirius,” he muttered, quickly pulling out his wand and, following the map, dashed out of the common room.

Harry slowly followed the map with only his wand to guide his way. He soon found that Peter was moving towards him. Harry felt his heart beat faster as he slowly moved closer to the man’s marker only to be met with nothing. ‘Rat!’ he realized, dropping to the floor and spotting beady eyes. The animal dashed off with Harry tearing after it. “Mischief managed. Stupefy!” Harry cast but Peter dodged out of the way. He had just turned the corner as the rat vanished behind a pair of legs.

“What are you doing?” said the cold voice of Professor Snape. Harry tried to give chase but Snape stood in his way.

“Chasing a rat,” Harry replied with venom dripping from his words. Snape seemed surprised at the tone, turning and failing to see anything.

“Clearly,” he drawled. “Turn out your pockets.” Harry frowned, digging into his pocket. He kept trying to see around Snape but couldn’t see any rats.

“What’s this?” asked Snape, grabbing the Marauder’s map from Harry.

“Just a piece of parchment,” Harry replied, gripping his wand. If Peter got away and Snape kept the map, he wouldn’t be able to track Peter down. Snape handed the map back, tapping it with his wand.

“Reveal your secrets,” Snape said, frowning when he noticed nothing. “Read it,” he suddenly ordered.

“Mr. Moony presents,” Harry paused, grimacing and looking at Snape.

“Go on,” he snapped. Harry took a deep breath.  
“You asked for it,” he warned, continuing. “His complements to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people’s business. Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git. Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor. Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good night, and advises him to wash his hair, the slime-ball,” Harry finished, feeling very small before the Potions master.

“Is there a problem?” asked a voice. Harry turned with great relief to see Lupin behind him.

“I caught Mr. Potter wandering the school well past curfew. He had this on his person,” Snape informed, snatching the map back. Lupin gently took it from Snape.

“This seems to be nothing more than a joke that insults anyone who tried to read it.” Snape moved to take it back, which Lupin avoided. “Never the less, I’ll look over it just in case. That is my field of expertise, after all. Come, Mr. Potter,” Lupin said, nodding as the two walked away.

“Put that light out,” one of the portraits complained as Harry followed Lupin. They arrived at Lupin’s office and he set the map down on his desk.

“First off, Harry, what are you doing out of bed at this time of night. And with a killer on the loose,” Lupin chided. Harry felt the urge to argue that last claim but kept his mouth shut. “Secondly, I can’t believe you didn’t turn this in. Do you know how dangerous this would be if it fell into the hands of Sirius Black?”

“Sir, please. I was chasing after a man who, in all reality, should be dead – Peter Pettigrew,” Harry blurted, unable to stop himself. Lupin stopped cold as he analyzed Harry.

“Are you sure?” asked Lupin, glancing down at the map.

“Wait, how do you know what that is?” asked Harry, realizing he never informed the teacher of what it did. Lupin activated the map, looking for Pettigrew’s name.

“Are you sure?” Lupin repeated. Peter’s name was nowhere to be found.

“He was a rat. I was chasing after him when Snape found me and kept me from following,” Harry explained. Lupin sat down at his desk, mulling over what Harry said.

“A rat,” Lupin rolled the words around in his mouth. “Any features you can describe?” he asked. Harry shook his head.

“It was dark, all I saw were his eyes,” Harry admitted with a frown. Lupin remained quiet.

“Head back to bed, Harry. Don’t worry about this; as a professor, I’ll keep an eye on things. And don’t take any side trips, if you do, I shall know,” he warned, tapping the map. “If what you saw is true, this could be very important.” Harry nodded, walking away from the room; Lupin watched him leave.

___________________________

The next morning couldn’t have passed any more slowly. With the potion part of the Penseive completed, he really didn’t want to be sitting in class, especially not after what happened last night.

“Page 394, Potter!” Snape shouted, snapping Harry from his musing.

“Sorry, Professor,” Harry apologized. Snape rolled his eyes, continuing with his lesson. Ron nudged him after a moment.

“Harry, you okay? It’s not like you to zone out like that,” Ron whispered, watching the Potions master he walked back to the front of the class.

“The potion’s finished. I really want to get everything done and prove his innocence. All this class work feels like time that could be better spent,” Harry whispered back. They fell silent as Snape turned to face the class.

“Mr. Potter, if you would please be so kind as to inform me of one of the primary ingredients for the hair-raising potion.”

“Porcupine quills, Professor,” Harry repeated. Snape blinked.

“Good to see you did your homework, Potter,” he finally managed. Harry noticed a small smile slip on the man’s stone face as he continued. “Now then, who can tell me another important ingredient?” Snape asked as Hermione’s hand went straight up, a large smile evident on her face.

“Harry, you’re starting to worry me,” Ron commented, concern in his voice. “I mean, you’ve actually done your homework in advance. Plus, you’re correctly answering a teacher’s question. Bloody hell, mate. You’re becoming more and more like Hermione every day.” Harry couldn’t tell if he was joking not as he leaned over.

“Almost all potions have quills in them, at least the last couple have. Just a lucky guess,” Harry whispered back. He returned his focus to the professor as the rest of the class dragged on. Harry all but looked like a zombie at the end of the day. When the final class was released, he all but ran to the bathroom. ‘I hope nothing bad happened to it,’ he thought to himself, frowning. Dashing into the bathroom, he heard Ron and Hermione behind him.

“Ready?” he asked. The two nodded as Hermione pulled the cauldron out of the stall. Ron moved over, pulling out a small basin for the Pensieve as Harry and Hermione began to cast the spells. Harry frowned in concentration; the spells weren’t intertwining very well and it was quickly becoming a painfully long process. After another hour and a half, the spells finally clicked together. Hermione dropped to the ground in exhaustion as Harry moved for the potion.

“Please be careful, Harry. If you pour it too quickly, it will rupture the spells. Then we’d have to start all over,” Hermione reminded. Harry nodded, carefully pouring the liquid into the basin. With the Pensieve now completely finished, Harry dropped to the ground. Once again, the group, mostly Hermione, had managed to put together something well beyond their age.

Harry sighed in relief. Everything seemed to be coming together incredibly fast. Hermione looked over the spells, making sure everything was ready.

“Looks good to me, but I want to test it first. Either of you got a memory you don’t mind sharing?” she asked, looking at the boys.

“Sure, I got a quick one, but how do I get it from my head to the Pensieve?” Harry volunteered.

“…then you need to hold your wand to your temple and concentrate on the memory, Harry,” Hermione explained. Ron yawned; the poor redhead hadn’t been given much to do – not that he really cared. All he wanted was something to keep his hands busy. Harry did as he was instructed and slowly pulled out a memory. Harry placed it in the basin as all three gathered around. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione for a how-to. She pressed her face into the liquid, taking a deep breath as she did so. The boys followed suit, falling into the memory of Harry’s conversation with Katie.

“This is so weird,” Ron commented as a person walked past him.

“That’s what I look like,” Harry said in disbelief, nervously brushing his hair down. He circled himself, listening to his own voice. “I sound weird,” Harry said, noting Hermione’s giggle.

“Now you know what we have to put up with,” Ron said with a smiled as they noticed Hermione looking over everything in the memory. She eventually paused and Harry could have sworn he saw an emotion flash across her face he didn’t quite recognize.

“Everything check out?” asked Harry, snapping her out of her thought. She nodded, watching Katie give Harry a hug. Hermione seemed to glare at her for a second. “Hermione?” Harry called.

“Yeah, it’s not perfect. The edges of your memory seem a little fuzzy at times, but it’s good enough that unless someone tampers with the memory it should be clear.” The pulled back as Ron took a deep breath.

“Still feels bloody weird,” Ron said, shaking. Harry smirked as Hermione pulled out the vile with Sirius’s memory. She was unstoppering it when Harry grabbed her wrist.

“I want Sirius in on this one. That way he knows it works,” Harry explained. Hermione nodded in understanding.

“So, how do you plan on getting it to him?” asked Ron. “It’s not like we can shove it into something.”

“My dad’s old cloak,” Harry said after a moment’s thought. “We hide one of us under it with the basin and we should have no problems.”

“Brilliant,” Ron said cheerily.

“We’ll be right back,” Harry said to Hermione, smiling as he ran out of the bathroom with Ron. They raced to the Gryffindor common room, passing Neville along the way. Harry threw a greeting his way as he flew up the stairs, immediately rummaging in his trunk. It didn’t take long for him to find the item in question, his Invisibility Cloak. They met with Hermione in bathroom, where it was quickly decided that Harry would carry the basin, as it was bound to be getting late and the teachers had established an earlier curfew for Harry to be inside by.

They were just heading to the Forbidden Forest when Hermione noticed Hagrid. They stopped, noticing that he was skipping rocks into the lake.

“The trial,” Hermione realized as Harry felt a pain in his chest. “I totally forgot it was today,” she groaned in realization.

“That’s surprising. You never forget anything,” Ron said, astonished. Harry frowned under the cloak, torn between wanting to talk to Hagrid and wanting to prove Sirius’s innocence. Ron seemed to sense this.

“We got time, mate. Sirius waited this long, I think he can wait a little while long. We should check on this,” Ron commented. Harry glanced around before setting the basin down and removing the cloak.

“Hagrid,” Harry called out, but the man didn’t respond. “How did the trial go?” he asked gently as they stood on the bank.

“I told the judge he was a good Hippogriff, always cleaned his feathers. But,” he paused to skip another rock and take a deep breath. “Buckbeak’s been sentenced to death.” He sobbed as stone he was about to skip dropped loudly to the water. Harry frowned and Hermione gasped.

“How long?” he asked quietly.

“We can’t give up. There has to be something we can do,” Ron pleaded. “We can let him go.”

“They would know I don’ it,” Hagrid said with a frown. “We got a few more days. Thanks for trying, I really appreciate it.” He sighed, giving a defeated smile to the three as he walked to his cabin disheartened. They looked at each other before Harry picked up the basin and cloak.

Their walk became somber as they entered the clearing where they usually met Sirius. Harry set the Penseive down and the three of them relaxed a little bit. Ron leaned against a tree, Hermione opened up a book and sat down while Harry started to pace, his thoughts tracing back to Hagrid. A half an hour went by before a black dog finally entered the area.

Sirius smelled the area. Once he was sure it was safe, he shifted back into his human form. He glanced down at the Penseive. “Umm, I may look like a dog most of the time. That doesn’t mean I want to drink like one,” he said with a smirk. Ron chuckled at his joke as everyone stood up.

Hermione pulled out the vile with his memories and poured them in as the four gathered around the basin. Harry took a deep breath as he picked the basin up. Everyone slowly moved in as each person plunged into the memory.

They arrived inside the Potter’s home in Godric’s Hollow, their attention immediately caught by a heated argument.

“Why, Sirius? Why would we change Secret-Keepers?” James was saying.

“Because I will be suspected, Peter won’t be! If I were to be placed under the Imperius Curse, I might be forced to spill,” he pleaded.

“Sirius, we trust you. That’s not something that is easily given at this time,” Lily said, quieter than the other two as she rocked baby Harry.

“I understand, Lily, but I’m trying to look out for you three,” he sighed, pacing the living room. James glanced nervously at Lily who simply nodded with a heavy sigh.

“Alright, Sirius. We’ll make Peter our Secret-Keeper,” James said, standing and placing his hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “I just hope you know what you’re suggesting,” he said with a small smile. “Promise me one thing, though?”

“Anything,” Sirius said.

“Pretend to still be the Secret-Keeper,” Lily stated.

“You want me to be a decoy?” Sirius said dully. She nodded, smiling weakly. “Okay,” he nodded.

The scene changed; they were still at Godric’s Hollow, but it was much different. Harry was stunned as he watched a much younger Sirius race past him. There was a very large man he was running towards that Harry recognized at Hagrid.

“James! Lily!” Sirius shouted in horror as he dashed into the ruins of an old house. He stumbled, climbing over the ruins as he began to look for his friends.

“Sirius, they’re gone,” Hagrid said weakly, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder. Sirius spotted something as he pulled away from Hagrid’s hand. Harry looked to his godfather, who had turned away from the scene. He pulled out a wand; Harry studied it for a moment before his thoughts were interrupted.

“It was your father’s wand. I collected it from the ruins,” Sirius explained, pulling at his tattered robes. Harry nodded, swallowing hard as the memory continued.

“Hagrid, he’s my godson. Can I take him?” Sirius said, his voice hollow and force. Hagrid shook his head.

“Sorry, Sirius. Dumbledore’s orders,” Hagrid sadly denied. Sirius seemed to shiver but didn’t reply.

“Of course, Hagrid. Take my bike, it’ll get you to where you need to go,” Sirius replied dully. Hagrid thanked him and after a pat on the back, left with the young Harry Potter. Sirius watched the two go as his expression hardened.

“Peter,” he growled as the memory shifted. “Peter!” he shouted, chasing a portly man down a city street before tackling him to the ground. In the struggle, the two wands flew out of reach; Sirius becoming more animal than man in his aggression.

Sirius watched with a hard glare as he watched his younger self land a fist into the traitor’s face again and again. In Pettgrew’s scramble to get away, the sleeve on his left arm ripped, exposing a black mark. Upon recognition, Sirius’s fury was renewed afresh. “Traitor!” he barked as Pettigrew used his feet to kick Sirius off. Now that he was free, he scrambled after his wand. “You sold them out! My best friend! You know I’ll kill you for that!” Sirius hollered, aimed his reclaimed wand.

“Well then, let’s not keep the dementors waiting,” Pettigrew smirked. Sirius glowered, confusion flitting across his face as the rat pointed his wand at himself. Sirius barely had time to register what had happened. He looked around a moment to see the ruckus had drawn a crowd – Muggles from the looks of it.

“No, you fool!” Sirius shouted right as Pettigrew’s wand caused an explosion. Bright light filled the area for a second before thirteen bodies were noticed around a small crater, none of them moving. Sirius crawled to the center first, finding only two things: a wand and a finger. “Ha-ha,” he laughed in a bit of maniacal manner. He crushed Pettigrew’s wand under his foot. Sirius only got to turn around before he saw the Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, behind him. He didn’t even have a chance as they blasted his wand out of his hand.

“Apprehend him. You, Sirius Black, shall be arrested for the murder of….” Fudge trailed off as he noticed a rat with a missing toe hiding in the trash.

“Scabbers?” Ron asked, recognizing the rat, turning to look at Sirius. He nodded as Ron put it together in his mind. Harry and Hermione gasped in surprise at they came back to reality.

“Convinced?” Sirius asked dryly, looking them over. All nodded as Hermione worked to retrieve the memory from the Pensieve.

“We need to see Professor Dumbledore about this. Immediately,” Hermione decided. Ron gave Sirius a long look.

“Why didn’t you say anything about Scabbers?” Ron asked.

“Would you have believed me?” Besides, from what I heard, he went missing when I turned up in the area,” Sirius pointed out. “Sorry, kid, but if I have my way, by the end of tonight you’ll be out of a pet.” Ron gulped. “I’ll stay scarce for now, until I can trust the Ministry. It’s up to you three to show this memory to Dumbledore.”

“I understand,” Harry nodded as they quickly took off. Sirius adjusted his coat and turned back into a dog. He needed to be very careful tonight, lest Pettigrew get away. If he could capture that rat, his innocence would be guaranteed.

“Well, what do we have here?” replied a bearded half-giant as he picked up a rat. “Ron’s been looking for you, little guy,” he chuckled, nodding gruffly. The rat squirmed, attempting to get away but this was made futile by a cage. “Ruddy animal,” Hagrid grunted, setting the cage on his table.


	13. Freedom

The trio raced over the grounds and the school halls to Professor Dumbledore’s office. Harry stopped with horror at the stone gargoyle – he didn’t know the password.

“Now what do we do?” Hermione asked, realizing the same thing. Harry shrugged.

“We can always guess,” Ron suggested, shrugging as well. “Harry, you’ve been to his office before and passwords tend to be similar. What was it last time?”

“Sherbet Lemon,” Harry replied. Ron gave them a confused look. “It’s a Muggle candy. So, I’m guessing that it’s going to be another Muggle candy.”

“What else is there?” Ron asked.

“Ginger Cream,” Hermione tried skeptically. Much to her surprise, the gargoyle leapt to the side, revealing a spiraling staircase. She shrugged, stepping into the opening. Harry and Ron followed, but not before giving each other a shocking look.

“How did she - ?” Ron started. Harry shrugged before Ron finished. Hermione smirked, something neither of them saw.

In a moment, they had reached the top and came upon a large wooden door. Without bothering with the knocker, Hermione pushed the door open, revealing Dumbledore sitting at his desk. He looked up a bit and didn’t see too concerned to see them.

“Professor Dumbledore, sir,” Hermione rushed before he could say anything. “You need to see this.” She pulled out the vial of Sirius’s memories and thrust them at Dumbledore.

“And what might this be?” Dumbledore asked gently, taking the vial and looking over it. “Miss Granger, is this…?”

“Yes, sir. They’re memories. They belong to Sirius Black.” She looked at the ground, avoiding his eyes.

“Oh, no,” Ron groaned, slapping his forehead. “We forgot the Pensieve in the forest.”

“No need to fret, Mr. Weasley,” Dumbledore smiled, stepping over to a cabinet and revealing his own Pensieve. He poured the contents of the vial into the silvery liquid. 

“You mean we could have just used,” Harry started as rested his forehead in his hand. “All that effort and we could have just asked to use his.”

“Harry, not many wizards have Pensieves. Besides, it was a wonderful learning experience,” Hermione smiled as Ron and Harry exchanged uncertain looks.

“I shall return momentarily,” Dumbledore said with a smirk, placing his face against the liquid surface. He was in for only a second as he suddenly pulled out. After a few seconds, he lifted his head and looked at them. His jaw seemed to open a bit as he studied the Pensieve as if looking for something.

“I see,” he mused, stepping around to the far side of his desk having recovered from the memory.

“I thought looking at a memory took longer than that,” Harry said, furrowing his brow. Hermione balked at him.

“You’ve never actually seen someone use a Pensieve before?” she asked. He shook his head. “The process is all in your mind, and therefore it doesn’t take very long,” she explained.

“Indeed,” Dumbledore said, but they couldn’t be sure he was talking to them. As Hermione had been talking, the headmaster had been sending a message.

“Magic can be confusing and awesome all at the same time,” Harry mumbled.

“The Minister will be arriving here shortly,” Dumbledore announced. “In the meantime, would you please explain how you came to possess these memories.” Shuffling his feet, Harry slowly told Dumbledore about the night on Magnolia Crescent and when Sirius showed up after his first day of classes. When Sirius had done nothing to harm him, Harry saw no reason to fear him, even going so far as to talk to him regularly and to help prove his innocence.

“Please don’t punish me, Professor,” he mumbled, wincing.

“That would explain why one of the stalls in Miss Myrtle’s bathroom was closed,” he mused. Harry gave him an odd look. “I know much more than students seem to think, Harry. Probably why I was chosen to be Headmaster,” he chuckled.

“What are you going on about now, Albus?” a voice said, coming from the open door. Harry turned to see the portly Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, barging in with a few other officials not far behind.

“I have information regarding Sirius Black,” he stated calmly.

“Excellent, let’s hear it then,” he replied cheerily, clapping his hands together.

“First, I am extending a pardon, thus allowing him to walk the school grounds and hallways freely. I wish to hear from him,” Dumbledore said.

“I’ll not have that!” Fudge roared, motioning to one of the officials. “The dementors will have him first, either that or when I’m dead!”

“Cornelius,” Dumbledore attempted.

“Bring me the dementors, have them search the grounds – ”

“Cornelius,” Dumbledore stated more sternly, causing Fudge to stop talking. “This is still my school and I have the final say in what goes on. Therefore, Sirius will be granted a pardon. Young Mr. Potter and his friends will go and fetch him,” Dumbledore said, handing Harry a roll of parchment. “If I hear that the dementors made an attack on them, the Wizengamot will be hearing from me. You know what consequences that can cause.” The tone of his voice made it clear that this was not up for discussion. Hermione tugged on the sleeves of Harry and Ron, pulling them towards the door.

“And what of the hippogriff, when shall that be taken care of?” Fudge asked quite rudely.

“All in due time. But first things first,” Dumbledore said, appearing to give Harry a wink. “Were you to be on your way?” They quickly bolted down the stairs, thoughts racing through their minds.

“Not Buckbeak, how’re we supposed to deal with that as well?” Ron asked.

“What are you going on about?” Leo asked as they raced by. Hermione stopped in her tracks.

“Leo!” she said, snapping her fingers.

“I didn’t do it,” he said, throwing his hands into the air and glancing around. Hermione rolled her eyes, sighing.

“Can you do us a favor?” she asked.

“Depends, is it something that might get me in trouble?” he asked, a smile apparent on his face.

"Why, afraid of getting caught?” Ron accused, crossing his arms.

“Ignore him,” Harry said, elbowing Ron. He grunted and cast a glare at him. “Yes, you could get in trouble – but only if you get caught.”

“I think I can help you out, what do you need me to do?”

“You remember that I have been working on Buckbeak’s case, right?” Hermione said. Leo nodded. “Hagrid lost. However, we don’t want Hagrid to be heartbroken at losing him so we were wondering if you could possibly get Buckbeak out of there without getting Hagrid into trouble.”

“My cunning skills have been employed by this young lady,” he smirked, bowing in an overly dramatic fashion. “I will do what I can. How long do I have?”

“The Ministry is currently up in Dumbledore’s office. Sometime tonight, they’re going to execute him,” Harry replied. Leo nodded, heading outside shortly after the trio.

Harry led them across the darkened grounds and towards the pitch black forest. Even though they had been in the forest many times at night, it took them a while to find the clearing where they usually met Sirius. He didn’t even have to call Sirius’s name; they heard a bark from the deeper part of the forest and within a minute, Sirius was entering the clearing.

“That was fast,” he said after he shifted. “Did you already talk to Dumbledore?”

“Yes, and he’s granted you a pardon,” Hermione said, handing him the roll of parchment. Sirius ripped open the seal and quickly read through it.

“Lead the way,” he said simply. His body was tense but, very much like his godson, he trusted Dumbledore’s judgment. Heart racing, he followed the trio up to the castle. He half considered walking up there as a dog, simply to avoid the dementors. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed them seem to perk up at the gates and move closer, causing his heart to nearly stop. Apparently, Harry noticed this as well for he pulled out his wand and fell in step behind Sirius. Thankfully, they made it to the front steps with no problems. Pausing for only half a second to breathe a sigh of relief, they rushed to Dumbledore’s office for the second time that night.

When Harry pushed open the door, he noticed that Fudge visually darkened at the sight of Sirius. The latter seemed to tremble at seeing the Ministry officials.

“Ah, Sirius,” Dumbledore said with the air of greeting an old friend. “Come and sit.” He waved his wand and some chairs appeared in the office.

“Please explain to me what is going on now, Albus,” Fudge demanded. Dumbledore inclined his head towards Sirius, indicating that he should explain.

“Minister, please,” he tried. “I’m innocent. You have the wrong man. Peter Pettigrew – ”

“Pettigrew is dead, thanks to you,” Fudge retorted, voice dripping with venom.

“No, you don’t understand. He faked it,” Sirius begged.

“It’s true, sir,” Harry interjected. “We can prove it. Hermione, do you have the memories?”

“They are still here in the Pensieve, Harry,” Dumbledore said, indicating the basin. “Cornelius, all you need to do in have a look in here and you’ll understand why.” Dumbledore’s voice was so calm that it took everything Fudge had to simply glare at the man. With a resigned sigh, he stepped closer to the Pensieve.

“Alright, Albus, but only because I want to take care of the hippogriff deal quickly and get back to the Ministry. Lord knows my staff goes cuckoo when I’m absent,” Fudge stated, a small shudder going down his spine. In a matter of seconds, Fudge had pressed his face close to the Pensieve and straightened back up, a look of guilt-filled horror on his face.

“Thank you for the trial by the way,” Sirius shot smugly, glowering at the Minister. Fudge balked a little bit, stammering out that something that sounded vaguely like an apology. Sirius smirked, glad to be the source of Fudge’s discomfort.

“We’ve got to find Pettigrew,” he finally managed. “He was the rat, correct?” Sirius nodded. “An illegal animagus and a traitor; oh, the charges he shall receive.”

“Mr. Weasley, have you seen Scabbers lately?” Dumbledore asked, causing Fudge to look at him oddly.

“No sir, he’s taken off. And we have reason to believe that Scabbers is really Peter,” Ron admitted.

“How do you plan on scouring the grounds for a rat, Albus?” Fudge asked inquisitively.

“Our gamekeeper has taken possession of a very rare animal that will aid us,” Dumbledore said, leading them out of his office. Fudge asked multiple times on the way to Hagrid’s hut just what kind of animal he was referring to but Dumbledore made no inclination to answer him. When they arrived at the hut, he knocked on the door without saying a word. At this point, Fudge was positively angry and his voice was starting to rise in volume.

“Minister, Professor Dumbledore, sir,” Hagrid greeted; but one could tell he wasn’t too thrilled to see the Minister.

“Cornelius, could you perhaps be any louder?” Dumbledore asked calmly. “I don’t think Fluffy heard you.” 

“You’re lookin’ for Fluffy?” Hagrid asked, stepping outside and closing the door. “He’ll be so pleased to see you, Headmaster.” Harry suddenly went pale as he remembered Fluffy and the heart attack the animal had given him on his first year.

“I am sure, Hagrid. We actually are looking to utilize Fluffy tonight,” Dumbledore said. “Sirius Black here has been proven innocent.”

“Innocent?” Hagrid roared, noticing Sirius standing behind Dumbledore and giving a sheepish glance at the half-giant. “How’do ya reckon?”

“Peter Pettigrew faked his death. We need Fluffy to locate him,” Dumbledore calmly explained. “Would that beat all possible?”

“I guess so,” Hagrid said quietly. He had begun to walk to the edge of forest, passing the pumpkin patch where Buckbeak was tethered. The three gave the animal a sympathetic glance as Hermione glanced around.

“Fluffy, as in the three-headed monstrosity you employed a few years ago?” Fudge demanded.

“The very same,” Hagrid said gruffly. “What’s it to ya?”

“I can’t believe you allowed him to keep that creature. And on the school grounds, nonetheless! A three-headed dog is not something to be kept at a school and I told you that very same thing when you brought it up before!” Fudge was vehement.

“Ah, but Minister, I assure you that Fluffy is perfectly harmless,” Dumbledore said as they stopped. Hagrid whistled and the trees shook as Fluffy came running. Harry suddenly realized the dog was a bit bigger than he remembered when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“What?” Harry questioned as he turned to see Hermione and Ron cowering in fear behind him. “What are you two doing?” Harry asked.

“You remember last time he nearly took our heads off,” Ron said with a frown as Harry glanced at the dog then back to them. 

“Do you really think I’ll be a good defense, and against a giant three-headed dog?” asked Harry. The two paused as they seemed to consider this a moment. They both opened their mouths to speak when the dog stopped digging up dirt and grass.

“There’s a good boy,” Hagrid said, clapping his hands. The dog dropped to the ground, rolling over to expose its belly, which Hagrid promptly scratched. Fluffly’s back leg kicked in the air, all three head panting with happiness. When Hagrid went to pet their heads, they sort of snapped at each other, fighting for who got pet by Hagrid first. The dog finally settled down. “Hey you three want to give him a good pat?”

“Pat?” Harry repeated weakly as he suddenly felt very tense.

“A pat; he’s a good dog when he is not on guard duty,” Hargid informed. Harry didn’t feel like chancing a limb.

“Maybe some other time,” Harry replied, a nervous smile appearing on his face. Hagrid shrugged. Harry had to admit that it was an amusing sight, seeing a giant three-headed dog fighting with itself for attention. Hagrid riled up the dog, asking if it was ready to do some searching.

“I just realized something,” Harry said quietly, looking at Ron and Hermione. “Do you think this would be easier if we had the map?” Hermione’s eyes went wide with a ‘you’re-mentioning-this-now’ expression.

“Why didn’t you grab it?” she hissed.

“Because I don’t have it,” he griped. “Lupin does.”

“Way to go, mate. Why does Lupin have the map anyways?” Ron asked.

“Long story,” he sighed, not sure if he wanted to share. He looked up at the moon and noticed it wasn’t full. He then looked over at Fudge for a moment. “Maybe not a good idea,” Harry mused to himself.

“Right,” Hagrid announced. “We are going to need something to go by scent wise.” He smiled. Sirius moved forward, pulling out a piece of cloth.

“It’s a bit old but it should do the trick,” Sirius announced as he held out the fabric. Fluffy growled a bit as Hermione gripped Harry’s shoulder. He held the cloth up to the dog. The dog snorted, blowing his hair back as it sniffed the cloth. The dog released a large breath as Sirius looked away.

“Dog breath,” he frowned and Hermione giggled at his comment. Fudge grumbled as the dog started to sniff the ground and the air at the same time, beginning to approach Harry. He took a deep breath as all three were too scared to move.

“You sure you got the right piece of cloth?” asked Hagrid as he glanced over at Sirius. The dog started barking at Ron, who closed his eyes while his mouth started to twist in fear.

“Arf!” the dog barked and the trio suddenly jumped. The very forest seemed to echo with the noise as Fudge gave Dumbledore a confused look.

“Harry,” Ron whispered as he tried to move. Hermione and Ron had now dug their hands into his shoulders.

“Wait, I fought a giant snake,” Harry thought, bracing himself. “No!” Harry shouted and the dog backed off, whimpering slightly. Hagrid smiled at this handling.

“Hagrid, Peter’s smell would be all over Ron; he was the boy’s rat for a long time,” Sirius pointed out, realizing they hadn’t told Hagird that fact.

“You mean Scabbers? Oh, I have that ol’ rat locked up in my hut,” Hagrid announced as the whole group turn to look at him, wide-eyed.

“Why didn’t anybody ask?” Harry questioned as he slapped his forehead. The dog apparently understood and started clawing at the roof of Hagrid’s hut.

“It is the things that are left unspoken that tragedies are built upon,” Dumbledore quoted. Harry frowned; the whole school year seemed to be one massive misunderstanding. One such misunderstanding landed a man in Azkaban for twelve years.

“What in heaven’s name is going on here?” asked the familiar voice of Professor McGonagall. The group turned as Hagrid tried to keep Fluffy from pulling apart his hut. Harry turned to see Lupin as well as a few other professors.

“Hey Lupin,” Sirius greeted. Lupin waved at him without thinking, looking at the dog for a moment. 

“Sirius?” Lupin questioned, doing a double take as his rather rugged looking friend smiled at him. “I must be dreaming,” he said as he realized the situation he found himself in.

“Good to see you. You’re just in time for the capture of an old friend,” he smiled as Hagrid finally calmed Fluffy down. The dog sat quietly, still managing to throw everyone’s balance off. Hagrid emerged from his hut carrying a cage. Harry noticed Ron biting back words; he wasn’t too thrilled with what they were doing even though he knew the truth about his pet.

“Eek,” the rat squeaked as Sirius got closer.

“Aren’t you glad to see me, Peter?” he asked, smiling grimly. The rat began to shriek even louder. Dumbledore drew his wand as he eyed the rat’s foot.

“Missing a finger,” Dumbledore commented, glancing over to the staff. “I would recommend everyone having their wands out and at the ready,” he smiled cheerfully, pointing his wand at the cage. It broke open and a balding man appeared on all fours in front of the group.

“Hello Peter,” Sirius smiled as the man faked a smile back.

“S-sirius,” he greeted, trying to run for the woods. Sirius and Hagrid were one step ahead, grabbing him roughly by the arms.

“Well then, I do believe that settles the matter of Mr. Black,” Dumbledore smiled, putting his wand away. Everyone moved around Peter, blocking any escape routes. “I do believe you owe someone an apology,” Dumbledore reminded. “This will certainly bite the Ministry if there are any hard feelings on Sirius’s part,” he said, patting Fudge on the back.

“Peter! Get back here and face us like a man!” Sirius shouted. Peter had transformed into a rat and dashed between their legs. He quickly shoved his way through the crowd of people while Fluffy took a renewed interest in the animal.

“Aurors!” Fudge ordered. Nearly everyone chased after Sirius.

“That’s not going to be good. Professor Snape, if you be so kind as to close off the barrier around the forest. I have a feeling Cornelius will be having a long night,” Dumbledore commented. Harry waited a moment before taking a deep breath and rushing after his godfather.

“Idiot, he doesn’t even have a wand and that place is dangerous,” Lupin frowned, sounding like this was a regular occurrence for Sirius. Harry finally caught up with his godfather; nearly every wandtip was lit.

“Damn it, I lost him in the underbrush,” Sirius growled. Lupin caught up to them, glancing around.

“What are you doing? You don’t even have a wand. You are of no help to them. Let the Aurors handle this and head back to the castle as a free man,” Lupin advised.

“I have been wanting to kill him for twelve years, I have a lot of stress to release,” Sirius shot back.

“There are easier ways to release stress. You could always head to the – ” Lupin stopped as he noticed Harry. Sirius took the opportunity and shifted into a black dog, trying to pick up the scent. Harry noticed Hagrid and Fluffy were searching as well.

Sirius suddenly took off in a direction while Fluffy moved into another area. The group spread out as they ran after Sirius. The lights from the other wands grew dim as they moved deeper into the forest.

“Damn it,” Sirius swore after shifting. “He doubled back; I picked the wrong trail.” He frowned as her headed back. Harry felt detached; he got Sirius free and that was enough for him. So long as Peter was on school grounds, he would be caught eventually. He turned back when a shadow froze. Not even thinking, he shifted into his animal form and lunged at the figure. Harry moved fast but felt slow at the same time, realizing his perspective was far too low. Harry paused when he realized he had no legs.

“Harry!” Ron panicked. “You’re a snake!” Harry turned to see Lupin with a confused look and the other three in a panic, not sure how to react to someone with two Animagus forms.

Wand light filled the dark as Fluffy bounded towards them. Lupin turned Harry back to normal before anyone could notice. Harry picked himself up as he started to feel his arms, making sure they were still there.

“Bloody hell, Harry, how did you do that?” Ron asked. Hermione began to look him over, making sure he was fine. Even Sirius was taken out of his revenge obsession for a moment as Fluffy ran past them.

“I don’t know, but I don’t want to do it again,” Harry said with a shudder.

“Oh no,” Lupin groaned, realizing that Hagrid was not with Fluffy. Sirius suddenly got a wicked grin on his face.

“Oh, this should be interesting,” Sirius smirked, his mind making a decision. “Eat him Fluffy!” he shouted, deciding that his godchild was more important. Quickly putting his arm around Harry, he noticed that the change had really shaken him up.

“Harry, are you okay?” asked Hermione. The group moved back to the castle, noting that all the lights inside were on. They were surprised to see Professor McGonagall at the front doors.

“Dear me, what happened to Potter?” she asked, rushing over to Harry. Nobody wanted to answer.

“Harry ran off with the others after Sirius, since he didn’t have a wand. He got into a frightful scare with one of creatures out there. Sirius decided it would be best to us back to the castle and get everything checked out, just in case,” Hermione explained quickly. The professor nodded, glancing over at Sirius with a look of approval.

“Very well, take him to the infirmary,” she ordered as the group quickly moved into the castle. Harry glanced over to see a look of pride swell over his godfather as they walked through the doors. Harry didn’t speak as they were led to the hospital wing. He had just been set down when the group heard Fudge shouting, growing louder as well.

“This day has been one problem after the next and now that hippogriff is missing as well,” he all but shouted. Harry turned to see Dumbledore enter the room, closely followed by a ranting Fudge. Harry glanced over at Ron and Hermione with a soft smile.

“I heard you had a run-in with something out in the woods. Are you alright, Harry?” asked Dumbledore, promptly ignoring the Minister.

“Just a little shaken, Professor,” Harry nodded. Dumbledore patted Harry on the shoulder, satisfied with what he had said.

“Sirius, if you wouldn’t mind joining me and the Minister. We have some things we need to discuss,” Dumbledore informed.

“You don’t mind if I bring Remus with me, do you?” asked Sirius. Lupin seemed a bit surprised as the request but had no issues with it.

“Of course, but there are some things we will have to talk about in private regarding your legal rights,” Dumbledore said, momentarily glancing at Harry. He frowned in confusion. Sirius seemed to brighten at this.

“I would be more than happy to take Harry in, if he is interested. As my duty as his godfather would entail,” Sirius said, a large smile on his face as he glanced at the teen. Harry visibly brightened at that idea. Dumbledore smiled, but not in a kind way, striking Harry as odd.

“Of course, but you need to come with us. Some things should not be explained in front of children,” Fudge informed. The four men exited the room as Harry glanced out of the windows. So many questions raced in his head as he thought about Buckbeak and his godfather.

“Let’s hope everything works out all right,” Ron said with a shrug, leaning up against the metal hospital bed.


	14. Discussions

Sirius and Lupin exchanged glances as the four men headed to Dumbledore’s office. “Sorry Sirius, I really did think you did it,” Lupin apologized. Sirius patted his friend on the back.

“Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t exactly model paragon of sanity when they brought me in,” Sirius said with a shrug. “But it feels good to walk these halls as a free man,” he smiled. The gargoyle jumped aside, revealing the spiraling staircase. They quickly moved up; upon entering, Dumbledore waved his wand and four chairs and a table appeared in the spacious center of his office.

“Now then, I think we should all take a seat. This isn’t going to be a pleasant discussion,” Dumbledore admitted. Sirius seated himself across from the Minister, not really sure how this was going to work out. Nobody wanted to speak, instead glancing back and for the between each other.

“I have a question,” Lupin said, drawing everyone’s attention. “Is my friend, since the truth about Peter has been revealed, getting a full pardon?” he asked.

“But of course,” Fudge nodded. “Falsely imprisoning a man is a terrible accident. We will put in a full notice to the Daily Prophet,” he explained.

“What about my estate?” Sirius asked, glancing at the man. Fudge didn’t hesitate.

“All yours, since you are the only remaining Black family member – not incarcerated, that is,” he muttered the last part. “The whole estate is yours,” Fudge admitted.

“What about lost time? That was twelve years of his life. Shouldn’t Sirius get something to help readjust? I mean, it would be unheard of for him to sue since he didn’t get a trial,” Lupin went on. Sirius smiled at that, glancing across to Fudge. “After all, falsely imprisoning a man for twelve years with no trial would be a terrible crime.”

“Damn you, Crouch,” Fudge muttered. “Of course, it would take some time to get everything in order. It would be appreciative if Black would go on record accepting our apology,” Fudge explained. Sirius’s face darkened a bit. He knew that Fudge could draw out whatever he could get if he didn’t at least appear to be on good terms with the Ministry of Magic.

“Well, I would feel much better if the will of James and Lily Potter could be gone over. As the named godfather, I was originally supposed to take in Harry, should anything happen to his parents,” Sirius smirked.

“I have no issues,” Fudge replied. “But I do not know if Harry will go along with it. After all, he is living with other relatives.” Fudge shrugged. Sirius glanced over at Dumbledore.

“Somehow, I feel that’s not going to be the issue,” he replied. “Harry was responsible for the recent string of proof in my favor and has shown some interest in leaving.” Sirius met Dumbledore’s eyes. “His current family are Muggles after all, and it can be difficult to raise a magical child,” Sirius finished. Fudge either didn’t notice or didn’t care about the small amount of tension between the two men.

“Well then, if you want, we can finalize the paperwork next Friday. You won’t mind if I have a press release on all of this?” asked Fudge, but his tone left little room for argument. Sirius nodded; he didn’t have any issues since he was technically an unregistered Animagus and that would involve a lot more time in Azkaban.

“No problems. I do have something I need to look into but I can put it off for a while,” Sirius replied. Fudge looked like he wanted to ask but decided not to. “As it is, I was also wondering if I could take a couple of tests – I don’t have any job prospects. You wouldn’t have any opening available, would you?” Sirius asked. Fudge seemed to think for a moment. 

“We can let you test your magical skills out, but to be honest, we don’t have any openings,” Fudge admitted. Sirius frowned a little in disappointment. “However, I am sure Dumbledore could use a man of your skills,” he added, passing the buck to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked like he was about to speak but someone else spoke first.

“He is more than welcome to my job. I was planning on leaving at the end of school year,” Lupin informed. Everyone looked at him, a little confused. “It has gotten out about my full moon issue and I believe it would be best for me to seek other employment,” he sighed. Sirius frowned a bit, not sure if he liked the idea of taking his friend’s job, even if he thought he could do it.

“I don’t believe I would be qualified for the job,” Sirius admitted. Lupin waved him off.

“Well, you survived Azkaban and you fought in the war against Voldemort,” Lupin said. Fudge shuddered, looking over at Dumbledore. “Not to mention other things,” he mumbled as an afterthought.

“Well, I don’t see any issues,” Fudge shrugged; as long as he didn’t get bit for it, he was fine.

“I’ll think about it,” Dumbledore finally said after a long moment. “Now then, Sirius and I have some things to discuss if you two would be so kind as to leave,” Dumbledore said. Fudge put his hat on, glad to get moving. Lupin glanced at his friend, an unsure look on his face, but with a nod from Sirius, he followed down the stairs as well.

After they had left, Sirius turned to speak but Dumbledore cut him off. “Look, Sirius, I know what you are going to say. I admire your desire to protect Harry but there are reasons I set him up with his aunt and uncle,” Dumbledore explained.

“Dumbledore, he ran away from home,” Sirius spelled out for him. “What good is any spell if he is miserable? Not to mention, he knows very little of the wizarding world and his parents.”

“So, are you saying that his happiness is more important than his safety?” Dumbledore asked. Sirius snorted at that.

“He got attacked by a giant snake last year – that’s your idea of safe? I could have killed him a hundred times over myself. That’s hardly safe; not to mention, we both know there are safer places than a home in the suburbs,” Sirius said, trying his best to control his anger.

“It’s a magic caused by Lily before she died. So long as he is under his aunt’s roof, he is safe,” Dumbledore replied.

“In the house, maybe, what about after that? Does Harry even know?” Sirius said, exasperated. “Why does he need to be protected? Voldemort is more or less dead. Even if he did come back, do you honestly think Harry will be inside the house all the time?”

“I am not having this argument, Sirius. I know what is best for Harry’s wellbeing,” Dumbledore tried, but it was clear this discussion was far from being over. Sirius frowned; something was up.

“Dumbledore, what is it you know that I don’t?” asked Sirius. The man ignored him for a moment.

“There is a prophesy about Harry: ‘Neither can live while the other survives. He will mark him as his equal.’ Voldemort has tied Harry and himself together. With his mentality, he will hunt the boy down. That house is one of the safest places in the worlds, thanks to Lily’s magic. Taking him away will do him no favors,” Dumbledore explained. Sirius frowned but didn’t get a chance to retort as Professor Flitwick entered the Headmaster’s office.

“Headmaster, I would like to know what is – Sirius Black!” he shouted, reaching for his wand. Dumbledore raised his hand in an effort to calm the tiny professor.

“Is innocent. Mr. Black and I were discussing Harry’s wellbeing and where he should be staying,” Dumbledore explained as if the fact that Sirius was getting more and more aggravated with the conversation was nothing important.

“Oh, my apologies, Mr. Black,” Flitwick bowed. Sirius smirked a little at the display but didn’t pay it any mind. “What about Harry?” asked the professor.

“Yes, as his godfather, I was asked to take him in. However, Dumbledore sees to believe he is safest where he is at now. I believe otherwise.”

“Interesting, but might I insert my, how the Americans say, two cents?” He thought for a moment before continuing. “What does Harry want? I mean, the boy has proven to be very skilled and resourceful. I would imagine he has good judgment and would prefer it if you didn’t argue over his wellbeing,” Flitwick shrugged. “Now then, I best be off and leave you to it.” He smiled as he turned to leave. Sirius smiled smugly, liking the idea though Dumbledore didn’t seem to be as thrilled.

“Well Dumbledore, all the same, I do have some things I have to take care of. Now then, I do believe I will show myself out. I don’t want to fight you o this; I have someone I need to see during summer. But when I get back, you and I need to have a proper conversation about this,” Sirius said. “I respect you Dumbledore, but I want to fulfill my duties to James and Lily. So unless Harry doesn’t want to come live with me, then I don’t see why you need to argue with me about it.” Sirius closed his eyes as he moved towards the office door.

“I understand, Sirius, but there are things that need to happen and I know you don’t want them too. I need you to trust me on this. Harry needs to stay at Privet Dr.” Dumbledore paused, hoping Sirius would see it his way.

“I don’t think you really understand. I saw myself when Harry ran away,” Sirius replied, not looking the man in the eye. “It took a lot to push me out that door. I knew Lily and I knew James; it took a lot to get them mad enough to walk out. If he is living somewhere where chancing the outside world is more acceptable than staying, than it’s my job as his godfather to get him out.” Sirius turned a hard glare on Dumbledore. “Think of it from that perspective.” Sirius nodded, moving down the stairs and out of the office. He quickly made his way to the hospital wing.

“Whatever happened to turn Harry into that snake needs to be looked into. I don’t like the idea of not having the answers when he needs them. And I know just the man to talk to and find out.” He smirked to himself as he entered the infirmary. Harry was lying on his bed, wide awake. Hermione and Ron had already left for bed, which gave him time to talk to Harry without any problems.

“Sirius,” Harry smiled as he noticed his godfather. Sirius blinked, swearing he saw James talking to him for a second.

“Good to see you are feeling better,” Sirius nodded, taking a seat near the bed. “I talked to Fudge and Dumbledore. Fudge gave me a full pardon and I will be getting my parents estate back, so I will have a home if you are interested in joining me,” Sirius informed, not too keen on seeing the place himself, but he wasn’t going to live on the streets if he could help it.

“I would love that, Sirius,” Harry said, visibly brightening at the idea. Sirius frowned at the fact that Harry would be so quick to take him up on the offer.

“Excellent. I would have to fill out some paperwork and it would take some time. I also may take over a teaching position here as well. But, before you get too excited, it is in the air right now.” Harry nodded but Sirius could tell Harry wouldn’t mind him being a teacher.

“That would be awesome,” Harry smiled. Sirius was struck with sudden remembrance of Lily. He chewed on his lip for a second. “Something wrong, Sirius?” Harry asked, noticing the change in behavior.

“I need to look into something. The event in the forest has me a little concerned. I plan on heading to America. I should be back before school gets out. I’m going to see the man who man who taught us about our little gift,” Sirius said with a wink. Harry nodded in understanding, but seemed to frown at the reminder of the forest.

“Well then, I need to get moving, to be honest. I have a lot of things to take care of and little time to do it in,” Sirius replied.

“You know, I have a means of transportation that may help you out,” Harry started with a smirk as he looked around. “And it would be very helpful to Hagrid if you would take it,” Harry said in a hushed voice. Sirius blinked before realizing what he was talking about.

“I would have no problems,” Sirius shrugged. He leaned in close as Harry whispered the creature’s whereabouts. Sirius nodded as he stood up. “I will see you soon and I will hopefully have some answers.” Harry smiled as Sirius turned from the room and walked out. “Now to find that bloody bird,” he mused to himself.


	15. Leo's Tale

It was the following day at breakfast when Hagrid rushed over to the trio, tears in his eyes. Harry had just been released from the hospital wing and had yet to tell Hermione and Ron what had happened during the night. Hermione’s heart sank and Harry vowed that if things hadn’t gone right that Leo would be on a level equal to Malfoy.

“Hagrid,” Ron said when he reached them. “What is it?”

“Beaky’s gone,” he sobbed. Hermione noticed a smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. “He disappeared while we was out there searching for Peter. Just took off; made the executioner so mad. Anyways, I came over here to thank ya for your help, Hermione.” She beamed as Hagrid walked away.

“I guess Leo did his job,” Ron said, smiling though he still disliked him.

“And now we don’t have to worry about Buckbeak,” Harry said. Before Harry could explain further, Leo walked up to them.

“Did it work?” he asked.

“Yes, Hagrid just told us that Buckbeak took off,” Hermione replied. “How did you manage it? Half the time we try to sneak around, we get caught.”

“Well, it was quite simple to be honest,” Leo said. “But, I’d rather not explain it with so many ears nearby. Since its Saturday, want to walk on the grounds while I explain the hippogriff breakout?” They grabbed some toast and hurried out of the castle, eager to hear the story.

“Alright, get talking,” Ron said, still not friendly with Leo. He was appreciative and that was about it.

“It’s a very enticing tale, if I do say so myself,” he chuckled. At a glower from Ron, he launched into his story.

_________________________________

Leo waited a moment before following the Gryffindor trio onto the grounds. He had no problems getting into trouble but he wasn’t exactly planning on bringing them down with him. Best to put a bit of space between them. As he strolled casually across the darkening lawn, part of him wondered if maybe he should grab Dante and Alec to help him. He debated for a moment then decided that the less people that knew, the better.

“Leo! Where ya heading man?” Dante called. Leo groaned, turning to see Dante and Alec exiting the front doors.

“Son of a – What are you doing here?” Leo demanded. “Always when I don’t need them,” he muttered to himself.

“Dude, chill. We were wondering where you were. You hadn’t come back from dinner and we didn’t know if you were still in the Great Hall. When we walked into the Entrance Hall, we saw you sneaking outside,” Alec explained in a slight Russian accent.

“Can you guys just go back inside now?” Leo asked, exasperated. Dante and Alec looked at each other for a second.

“Lyin’, you know us. You have a knack for finding trouble and we’re always along for the ride,” Dante laughed.

“Fine,” Leo growled. “Won’t listen when I ask you to do something.” He trudged across the grass, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

“So, what are we doing?” Alec whispered.

“Shut up!” Leo hissed. “We’re rescuing the hippogriff.”

“Isn’t that stealing?” Alec asked skeptically.

“Think of it as,” Dante paused to think. “Saving a helpless creature from death. Isn’t that how you put it, mate?” Dante asked, gently nudging Leo. He nodded, shrugging them off. They sat hidden in the trees, Leo watching the pumpkin patch and the hippogriff. Dante and Alec were messing around and making a fair amount of noise. “We got one shot at this, so try not to make too much noise,” Leo warned.

“You heard him Dante,” Alec smirked, shoving the other boy. Dante frowned, pushing back at the brunet. Leo’s eyes narrowed.

Leo grumbled, slapping his forehead. This was exactly the reason why he was a loner – he did things that could get him in trouble and those two knew just the way to blow a cover.

After about an hour, Leo noticed the Gryffindors walking back down the lawn. Only this time, there were three adults with them. He faintly recognized the Headmaster and the Minister but with the growing darkness, the third man was unrecognizable to him.

“Wait a minute, is that Sirius Black? That guy who’s wanted for murder?” Alec asked, leaning forward. “Isn’t he trying to kill Potter?”

“What do you care?” Dante remarked. “My only concern would be what they are up to. If it requires them to kill our target, we would have wasted all this time waiting,” Dante added.

“Doubt it,” Leo interjected. “The Ministry wouldn’t bring children to an execution, duh.” The way he said it sounded so childish that Dante couldn’t help but snicker.

The Headmaster knocked on Hagrid’s door and soon, they headed to the edge of the forest, where they stopped to wait. Leo heard a distant whistle and then the forest rumbled, as if shaking. Leo looked with wide eyes to the group on the far edge. Against the dark outline, he saw a giant three-headed dog running towards the group. His first instinct was to warn then of what was coming, but with the forest rumbling like it was, could they really not know? He decided to settle down and wait it out.

“Dude! Son of a banshee, what is that?” Dante asked with a low whistle.

“Ah, no way! You have one!” Alec said with awe, accent even more pronounced.

“Have what?” Leo hissed, trying to make them be quiet.

“A Cerberus!” Alec cried. “Drumstrang had one, even though we were told that they were quite rare. How did Hogwarts come to own one?”

“They don’t,” Dante contended. “It clearly lives in the forest. Maybe it belongs to that oaf.”

“Settle down,” Leo snapped. “And Hagrid isn’t an oaf, Peak. In fact, he teaches the only class I truly enjoy.” Dante looked like he wanted to further argue but Leo silenced him with a look. Instead, he slouched under a tree, straightening out his fauxhawk.

“Siding with the monster lover?” Alec asked with a smile. Leo groaned, resting his face in his hand. “What’s so good about that class anyways?”

“Cause Malfoy got his in the first class, permanently making it good in my book. To be honest, I consider rescuing the hippogriff payback for all that whining we had to listen to. That’ll teach him that his father can’t get him everything. Now, if you two don’t shut up, I will find a way to force you back to the castle,” he finished with a threat.

“How much you wanna bet, he’s just like his name?” Alec whispered to Dante; both sniggered. Leo sighed, ignoring them as he focused on the edge of the forest. “To be honest, Leo, I have to admit that I’m loving this idea of yours more and more.”

“Not my idea,” he muttered. Alec gave him a confused look. “Granger asked me to help, okay.” Leo’s tone made it obvious that he didn’t want to explain any further. Hagrid walked back to his hut and shortly after he rejoined the group, another person had joined them. The commotion of the Cerberus had alerted some of the teachers from the castle and they rushed across the lawn to figure out what was going on. Leo didn’t know what was going on but suddenly, the majority of people had rushed into the forest, wands lit and held high. He furrowed his brow, wondering what was going on.

Figuring he wasn’t going to get another chance, he ran to the pumpkin patch, his mind trying to remember the correct way to approach a hippogriff. He bowed low, avoiding eye contact and noticed the hippogriff bow back half-heartedly. He grabbed the tether and gave a gentle tug but the creature didn’t seem to want to move. Alec made a quiet sound and successfully got Leo’s attention. He pointed to a string of dead ferrets not too far away. Leo made a gesture indicating that Alec grab them, but he only shook his head. Grumbling, Leo dropped the chain and repulsively grabbed the ferrets.

“I don’t understand how that thing can eat those,” Alec said, wrinkling his nose. Buckbeak perked up at this sight, standing and walking cautiously over to the Slytherins. Leo tentatively held one out and Buckbeak eagerly gobbled it up. He held out another one, slowly walking back towards the woods. Once they were deep in the safety of the trees, Leo thought of his next step: where to hide the hippogriff?

Sighing heavily, he sat down and listened carefully to the group of people running around.

“Now what?” Dante said aggressively.

“I’m going to wait,” Leo said with a glower. “You two can go back to the castle. All I need is an opportunity.”

“That’s a tall order with all these adults running around,” Dante noted. Leo glowered at him. He said nothing more and the other two Slytherins settled down to wait beside Leo. The time passed slowly while Dante watched for the group to head back to the castle. Buckbeak roamed a small area, snapping at bats and trying to steal more dead ferrets from Leo, though he usually got it in the end.

“Guys, four of them are heading back!” Dante called, running back over to his friends.

“We need them all to be gone,” Leo hissed. “Get back over there!”

“He doesn’t have to,” Alec interjected. “Look, the rest of them are heading back as well. It looks like they’re giving up their chase.”

“Yeah, but more are heading out here,” Dante said. “I think they just needed more man-power. Besides, we can’t stay here forever.”

“Let’s head to that one clearing and think of something there,” Alec decided, stopping Leo and Dante from arguing further.

“Excellent, let’s move,” Leo said, grabbing the string of ferrets. “Here Buckbeak,” he called, urging the hippogriff to follow him, which he promptly did. They walked deeper into the forest until they came upon the clearing that they were looking for. The teachers had been a little too close to this spot for comfort, otherwise Leo would have led Buckbeak straight there and left. The clearing wasn’t empty, however.

“Is that a dementor?” Dante asked, frozen on the spot. “It’s cold all of a sudden,” he noted.

“I see something, it might be Peter!” a voice shouted. The Slytherins glanced at each other, dashing behind a tree. A Ministry wizard entered the clearing. “Never mind, just a dementor. Expecto Patronum,” he cast. The creature was chased away by a silver shield. Buckbeak snagged a bat out of the air as the wizard walked away. Leo glanced at his friends, all of them relaxing.

“That was close,” he chuckled. The ground under the group shook as more wand lights flooded an area not too far away. The glanced at each other, all wearing a very worried and panicked expression on their faces. They watched a new scene unfold in the clearing.

Standing clearly visible in the moonlight was the Cerberus, stopping to snap at a small rodent on the ground. Each of the three heads began to snap at the ground and then at each other, fighting over who got to eat their new prey. After about five minutes of them continually fighting, the boys could no longer breathe because they had been laughing at the sight. Leo pulled two ferrets off of the string and lobbed them in front of the dog. The outer heads each snagged a ferret – which must have been more appealing than the rodent – leaving the middle head with the prey. It was promptly swallowed as one of the heads looked in the direction of the ferrets origins.

“Fluffy!” Hagrid called faintly. The dog, apparently named Fluffy, shot its head upward and, glancing back at the three boys, it bolted for Hagrid, shaking the forest as it did so.

“I thought it would never leave,” Dante whispered; his voice sounded a bit weaker than normal. “I take back what I said about Hagrid.” After the lights started to disappear and the dog was well out of sight, Leo led Buckbeak into the clearing and tethered him to one of the trees, dropping the pile of ferrets just out of his reach. Then he sat against a tree, figuring out what to do next.

“What did it eat?” Dante asked as the darkness became more pronounced. Leo shrugged.

“It looked like a rat,” he admitted. “But now that the forest is starting to empty, where do we hide this big guy?” he asked with a frown, trying to think of some place that wouldn’t be used this late at night. “What about the owlery?” he mentioned with a smirk. “Nobody goes up unless they need to use a school owl and who would go up there this late at night?”

“I don’t know, Leo. Won’t he try to attack the owls?” Alec brought up.

“I think he’ll be fine as long as he has those ferrets,” Leo said with a shrug. Alec and Dante shrugged as well before they quickly headed to the owlery. They kept to the edges of the forest as best they could. Leo glanced to one side and saw a group of wizards exiting, clearly dejected at something. When the clear was finally given, they led Buckbeak into the owlery, dropping the last of the dead ferrets beside him.

“Stay and be good,” Alec said as if speaking to a dog. The creature paid him no mind and they quietly exited the tower. They paused to see a hooded man heading towards Hagrid’s hut.

“Why do I have a feeling he’ll be upset come chopping time,” Dante said with a grin.

“Let’s get out of here,” Leo said, breaking into a run for the castle. Just after they made it into the front doors, they ran into Fudge.

“Oh my, what are you three doing out of bed?” he asked with a chuckle.

“We’re looking for Harry Potter,” Leo answered. “I thought he might have been down to visit Professor Hagrid but we didn’t see him.”

“Well, I say, he’s in the hospital wing,” Fudge offered. Leo looked only slightly concerned before thanking the Minister and heading up the stairs.

“Wait, you’re really going to see Potter. I thought that was just your way of getting past that old goat,” Dante scoffed.

“No, the hippogriff took a nip at me. I wanted to have Madam Pomphrey look at it, especially since I was handling dead animals,” Leo lied.

“Well, see you in the common room,” Alec said, walking towards the dungeons. Leo waved goodbye before heading up the stairs. Upon entering the hospital wing, he frowned slightly when he saw Harry alone. Too bad Hermione had already left.

“Leo,” Harry greeted. “Any luck?” Leo gave him a small smirk.

“Lots, we had a few close shaves, but we managed to hide him in the owlery. We don’t know exactly how to get him off school grounds just yet though,” Leo explained. Harry nodded.

“Thanks, I’m sure the we can figure something out. See you tomorrow, then?” he asked. Leo shrugged, walking out and heading down to his common room.

___________________________

“And there you have it,” Leo surmised, clapping his hands together.

“Bloody brilliant plan, that was,” Ron said with a grin. “But I would have expected you to change it and make you sound much better. I’m surprised he didn’t even get caught.”

“So what do we do about Buckbeak?” Hermione asked, stopping Ron from a rant she knew was coming.

“Already taken care of,” Harry said with a knowing smile on his face. Ron wanted to ask but Leo spoke before he got a chance. He grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Yes, well, that’s all fine and dandy. Granger, I’m curious – why haven’t you been in Muggle Studies recently?” Leo asked, changing the topic.

“Oh, that,” Hermione said, blushing ever so slightly. “At the beginning of the school year, I had arranged with McGonagall to take more classes than possible. Well, as the school year progressed and we ended up with side tasks, it became too much to handle. I dropped Muggle Studies and Divination to take Ancient Runes,” she explained.

“Hang on, you’re in Muggle Studies?” Ron asked with stunned curiosity. “I thought all Slytherins hated anything Muggle related.”

“That’s clearly not the case,” Leo said with a bit of an attitude. “And I’m not even pure-blood like almost all Slytherins are. If you must know why I took that class, my father was Muggleborn but never bothered to explain anything Muggle made. I’m a very curious individual and I wanted to know how they could possibly work without magic.”

“He sounds just like my dad,” Ron muttered to Harry. He nodded with a small grin.

“Well, it’s sad that you decided to drop Muggle Studies, but then again, you are Muggle born, you probably have a better understanding of all things Muggle than most people do,” Leo added as an afterthought.

“You’ll have to keep me informed if anything interesting comes up in that class,” Hermione said brightly. Anything that would allow her to learn more was excellent in her mind.

“Did you hear Sirius Black was running around the school last night? The rumors say that Peter Pettigrew was actually a rat in hiding.” Leo trailed off, pausing for a moment. “I still can’t believe that three-headed dog actually ate an Animagus, if it’s all true, that is,” he chuckled. After another minute, he walked off, leaving the three Gryffindors.

“Well, that’s the end of Peter,” Ron smirked slightly, still a little sore about losing his rat.

“Sirius got off as well. All that’s left is the house cup and end of the year exams,” Hermione said cheerily. Ron groaned upon hearing that.

“Harry, where’s Sirius at? I haven’t seen him since last night,” Ron asked.

“He left, said he had something to take care of. He should be back before the end of the year, though,” Harry said with a shrug.


	16. The Travels of Black

Sirius pointed Buckbeak towards the ground. They landed on the roof of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. He quickly escorted his traveling companion into the house before any Muggles could see. Sirius sneered as he looked around the house, it lit up a bit as Kreacher appeared, snarling at the sight of Sirius.

“Welcome back, Master,” he said with a light bow.

“Despicable reminder,” Sirius growled, stomping over the house elf, not even wanting to look at the ancient servant. He stormed up to his room, knelt by the bed and began feeling under the mattress until he found he target. He smirked as he pulled out his wand and turned it over in his fingers. A sudden memory came upon him and he frowned. Twelve years ago, when he first confronted Peter, he had used James’ wand. Unfortunately, it was broken now because the Ministry fools thought it was his. He pocketed his wand, standing to his feet.

“Best not dilly dally. Brom should know about Harry’s recent transformation,” Sirius mused, messing with his beard in thought. “Perhaps a haircut and shave first.” He made his way to the bathroom, scratching his head as he inspected himself. He took great pride in his appearance and used his wand to remove the unwanted facial hair, returning it to his preferred goatee.

“Magic, how I miss thee,” he chuckled, kissing his wand. He showered, savoring the hot water, before taking pleasure in burning his prison clothes. He snorted at the smell of mothballs as he adjusted the collar and vest of one of his father’s old outfits. Satisfied, he silently headed to the basement kitchen, being followed equally as silent by Buckbeak. He chuckled, opening the fridge and tossing a large turkey leg to the hippogriff and grabbed himself a half-eaten sandwich.

“Can’t believe that’s still good,” he chuckled after taking a bite. He shrugged as he finished the sandwich he had started nearly thirteen years ago. “Thank you, magic. I thought I would never get to finish that sandwich.” Sirius chuckled once more as he bowed to the hippogriff. “Well, how about a decent rest because we’ve got a long trip ahead of us. Up for a trip across the ocean?” he smiled. Buckbeak chirped and followed Sirius to the bedroom.

“Wee!” Sirius called as they crossed the Atlantic Ocean. At first, their trip had been highly entertaining but after a while, he got very bored and saddle sore. Hippogriff riding was obviously not for long distances. He looked over the wings of the animal, wondering if it would be more eventful to swim when he finally noticed the landmark he had been looking for. “Hello, Lady Liberty. How poetic, huh, Buckbeak?” he asked, patting the animal’s side. “Well, let’s head south, my fine feathered friend. Time to meet an old buddy of mine in Salem.” Sirius smirked as the hippogriff started to descend.

Sirius hopped off, allowing Buckbeak to rest his wings. He tapped the animal on the head with his wand, casting a Disillusionment Charm, and walked into the small American town of Salem. He frowned when he realized that he didn’t know how to tell Brom about the current problem.

“Heh, ah, listen. You know that murder I was accused of? Well, they were wrong and I am innocent,” he tried. “That sounds so lame. I can’t just walk in like that. Damn, where’s an owl when you need one?” Sirius asked, looking around. He sighed, moving down the street to an old, worn-down school house. The red paint was faded and chipping, coming as no surprise as it was one of the old one-room types. He took out his wand and tapped the door. It opened up and a staircase appeared below it, descending into the darkness. He was heading down when he was approached.

“Can I help you?” came the voice of an old woman. Sirius frowned as she lit an oil lamp. She was wrinkled and wearing an old maid’s dress.

“Yes, I am here to see Headmaster Brom. I need to speak with him on an important matter,” Sirius explained. The woman frowned but didn’t move.

“May I ask who it is? Before I interrupt the Headmaster of the Salem Witches Institute,” she said in a controlled but frustrated tone.

“Padfoot,” Sirius replied. The woman nodded as she motioned a wrinkly hand for him to follow. She led him down a short corridor until they reached a spiral staircase. The wood gave way to nothing as she led him up the stairs. He looked around and saw the whole town below as they ascended. “Nice view,” he commented. The stairs finally ended on grass.

The American schools were much different. Britain had castles and many places where Muggles didn’t go. America had no such places, making schools harder to place. To compensate, they placed the school in the sky. Every week, a group of wizards would show up to make sure all the wards making it so were still in place. The school was unlike Hogwarts; it was very bright and much smaller because of its placement. He walked through the halls to see that most of the students were sporting Muggle clothing; there were no uniforms, whatsoever. Most of the staff members, however, still wore robes traditional to wizards.

They made their way through the crowded school. Nobody seemed to pay him much more than a glance. Americans, especially students, didn’t really care too much about criminals from other nations. So it didn’t surprise him too much when nobody recognized him. They entered into the main office and after a quick word with the secretary, he was pushed into Brom’s office.

Brom was in many ways Dumbledore’s opposite. He was much younger with brown hair and a goatee. If you looked hard enough, you could see some grey coming in. He was a bit darker than most but could still be recognized as Caucasian. His brown eyes and build were a bit more broad; not as skinny as most wizards. He wore a brown coat and dark green undershirt with a simple chain necklace. Brom looked up from his work, instantly recognizing Sirius.

“Padfoot,” he smiled, standing to give the man a firm handshake.

“Talonclaw,” Sirius returned as released the grip.

“Please, take a seat. What brings you to America? Last I heard, you were caught up in some war. Didn’t really bother to keep up with it after that,” Brom said with a frown. Sirius rolled his eyes; typical Americans. Unlike the government, most American cared very little about other nation’s troubles, let alone their own.

“Well, we won for now, in case you’re interested. A false imprisonment and a recent release have given me some free time,” Sirius replied with a smile, taking a seat in front of the man’s desk. Brom nodded as a flash of concern fell away from his face.

“Sorry to hear about all that, but you are out and that’s what is important,” Brom stated, nodding as he sat back down at his desk. “Rather surprised the government or the media hasn’t made some big stink about it.” He shrugged.

“I am sure you’ll hear about it in the news soon enough,” Sirius smirked. “Now then, I am afraid my reasons for coming here are not as friendly as I would like,” he sighed. Brom frowned as he turned serious.

“Nothing illegal, I hope,” Brom said, raising an eyebrow. Sirius shook his head, allowing Brom to relax a bit.

“Well, not in America anyway,” he admitted. Unlike the Ministry of Magic in Britain, the American’s were much looser on magic. In fact, an Animagus had next to no restrictions and even being unregistered would only get you a slap on the wrist. “I recently taught my godson how to shift. Much to my delight and surprise, he shifted into a dog,” Sirius explained. Brom brightened a bit at that. “However, something happened the other day. He shifted successfully, but into something very different from his dog form – a white snake.”

“Interesting,” the American mused, rubbing his goatee as he stared off into space. “Well, there are multiple probabilities. If I remember correctly, and this godson of yours is who I think he is, Harry Potter, correct?” Brom asked. Sirius nodded as the man returned to motion. “Well, the most likely, if not most improbable, would be he is a PolyAnimagi. This, in layman’s terms, means a wizard who can turn into many different animals.” Brom smiled at this idea. “They are very rare and I have only met one in my lifetime,” he smiled.

“Really? I have never heard of them,” Sirius thought aloud.

“That’s because in America, it’s not as big a deal to be one, so we have people always researching. They pop up once every generation or so. I believe we would see more if some governments didn’t put so many restrictions on them,” Brom said, glowering. “Anyway, this is also shown to happen to people who are spilt in who they are and who they think they are. Maybe Harry is feeling conflicted between what makes him a dog and what makes him a snake,” Brom explained. “So, we have different explanations and I feel only time will tell which is true. Tell your godson there is nothing to worry about,” Brom finished with a smile.

“Thanks, to be honest, I was worried. With Voldemort’s symbol being a snake and nobody sure what happened the night he attacked,” Sirius trailed off, pausing to take a breath. “Well, I think he was worried about some cruel influence from that dark wizard.”

“Well, Sirius, if that’s the case, it wouldn’t be impossible for there to be some connection between the two. Life and death situations have a cruel way of connecting people. Now, I wouldn’t bring it up if I didn’t think it’s possible, but that could also be a reason for the snake transformation. But still, Harry should be fine all the same.”

“Thanks for being honest and up front, Brom,” Sirius smiled.

“I do hope he is a PolyAnimagi, though. The idea of finding another one and trained by the man I trained. Oh, the pride as a teacher would grow,” he smiled. Sirius braced himself as Brom had a habit of talking about the magic of an Animagi. The hours began to tick away as Brom continued to talk.

“And low and behold, not even a week later, I got all sorts of letter claiming to be Animagi with the form of a dragon,” Brom chuckled. “Bold claims, but it would take a person beyond the average wizard to turn into that,” he explained.

“Well, you never know. Magical creatures are not impossible. We have had people who can cast them in a Patronus and they often reflect your Animagus form.”

“True,” Brom admitted, reaching into his desk and pulling out a wooden pipe. “It would be interesting to see how that would affect a man’s life span if he were a phoenix. Ah, what a curious idea,” he smiled, pulling on his pipe. Suddenly, the grandfather clock chimed. The two men glanced over at the brick wall to see the clock hands pointing at nine.

“Look at the time. We have been talking for a while,” Sirius said in realization. Well, mostly Brom talked while Sirius listening, only giving his input on occasion.

“Too bad, I really was enjoying the company. You know, it has been a while since I visited Dumbledore,” he smiled fondly. “Has he been busy?”

“Not that I know of, but he will be soon. If my memory serves correct, we should be having the Triwizard Tournament and I do believe its Hogwarts turn to host,” Sirius explained.

“Really?” Brom said, clearly interested in the contest. “Well then, if there is nothing else, Padfoot, I would imagine you would like to head home,” he replied, emptying his pipe. Sirius nodded, shaking his hand.

Sirius exited the office, swearing to himself that the man was chuckling. He shrugged it off, leaving the school the same way he entered. On his way down, he glanced up at the night sky and took in the stars and moon before him. He missed the nights like these; it reminded him of the good old days where they would camp out with Lupin during the full moon. Sirius continued down and made his way back to the small town. He breathed in the crisp air and approached the hippogriff. He gave a low bow and saw it returned as he glanced around the area.

He shifted into a dog, turning three times before curling up next to the feathered creature. Sirius breathed in the night air. Normally, the ground would be too hard, the wind too cool or even the animals around him too loud. But tonight was one of the best in recent memory. He was a free man. He closed his eyes, think of Dumbledore and Harry. If he was going to win Dumbledore over, he was going to need to bring his A game. Which meant he needed Harry to talk to Dumbledore with him. He had no doubt he could get Harry to stay with him, even if Dumbledore fought against him. However, making an enemy of the great Albus Dumbledore was not something even the stupidest convict would do. So, he curled up and pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	17. Year's End Celebration

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall, digging into the end of the year feast. He glanced up to the Slytherin colors, scowling. The Hall was a little quiet overall, but after two wins from Gryffindor, the other two houses weren’t complaining too much. He sighed as he looked at the _Daily Prophet_ , seeing Sirius and the Minister shaking hands on the cover. Sirius had sent him a letter that morning, along with a new owl for Ron.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_I recently talked with Professor Dumbledore and we are going to have a chat in his office before your journey on the train. I talked with him already, but neither one of us are satisfied. However, I have convinced him, like the hat, to take your desires into account. Also, tell Ron I am sorry about his pet, even if it wasn’t entirely my fault. He is more than welcome to keep the owl._

_Your godfather,_

_Sirius_

_P.S. The owl got into some sugar. Keep him away from it._

 

“Bloody bird,” Ron frowned, trying to keep the owl from the sugar cubes on the table. Harry smirked, watching the bird fly circles around Ron’s head. The owl, recently named Pigwidgeon or Pig for short, finally got tired and flew over to the Slytherin table and began to hassle Malfoy. “I spoke too soon,” Ron smirked. The Gryffindors around him chuckled as well.

The end of the year feast was just clearing out when Professor McGonagall approached the three. She frowned as she ducked under Ron’s low flying owl. “What in the world?” she asked as the owl flew back to the table and pecked at sugar cubes.

“My new pet,” Ron admitted with a weak grin on his face. McGonagall suppressed a smirk as the creature returned, landing on Ron’s shoulder.

“I see,” she said, turning her attention to Harry. “If you don’t mind, I would like to talk to you alone, Mr. Potter,” she stated. Harry glanced at his two friends, they simply smiled. Hermione gave a curt nod to the Professor before she and Ron walked off, Pig flying circles around them before crashing into a suit of armor.

“Ouch,” Harry winced.

“For a moment I had hoped Weasley had found an owl that wasn’t going to crash into anything. Poor boy has bad luck when it comes to pets,” she sighed. Harry silently agreed as he followed her out of the Great Hall. The two took the familiar path to Dumbledore’s office before she abruptly stopped.

“I would like to talk to you before we go see the Headmaster,” she said, answering Harry’s unspoken question. Harry glanced up at her with a bit of confusion. She raised her wand, causing the sound around them to become muffled. Harry couldn’t hear so much as a footstep from another student.

“Is there something wrong, Professor?” Harry asked, genuinely concerned but from the twist of his lips, it wasn’t for himself.

“Something’s been brought to my attention as of late,” she admitted. “And as much as I would like to keep names a secret, it’s not possible if I want to bring any of this up. Miss Granger has brought it to my attention about your recent family situation. I have waited, hoping you would talk to me yourself about it. While I admire your desire to handle your own problems, Mr. Potter, you would do well to remember that Dumbledore would have a hard time running this school alone.” Harry frowned slightly; he was definitely going to have a talk with Hermione. “Don’t blame her, but I am worried, what with the events of this year and previous. Potter, I don’t want you to get the feeling that you have to do everything on your own. We are here to help you, all of the professors are. While I’ll be the first to admit that if you had told me about Black, I would have been up in arms. I want you to know we’re here for you when you need us,” she explained. Harry nodded in agreement. She sighed, giving him a defeated smirk, not really believing what she had said had sunk in.

“I know that, but when I came to you before, you didn’t believe me. The teacher you sent last year to help Ginny, well, he was a coward. If I had said anything this year, an innocent man would have been back in Azkaban. I just don’t see how anyone can help me sometimes. McGonagall frowned but it wasn’t a harsh one.

“I understand, Potter. I can’t say that I would be too much help myself. But whatever happens up there, will you at least hear some advice?” she asked. Harry nodded almost immediately. “Now, Dumbledore and I don’t see eye to eye on a lot of things. Where you are staying is one of them. However, Dumbledore has his reason for everything – no matter how uncomfortable they are for other people.” Harry kept silent. “Now then, I knew Black and he may be innocent, but Azkaban does leave its marks all the same. Whatever you decide, I wish you well,” she finished. “Now come along, we don’t want to keep the Headmaster waiting.” Harry nodded, not sure if he believed what she had to say or not.

They paused at the statue protecting the staircase as it slowly moved aside to reveal the stairs. Harry took a few steps before glancing back, realizing that he wasn’t being followed. He sighed as he continued up.

“Dumbledore, why can’t you see reason? My father put every protection known to man on that house. Harry would be perfectly safe,” Sirius explained. Harry moved up the stairs, almost feeling his godfather’s frustration.

"Why would Dumbledore be so against me moving out of my aunt and uncle’s home?” Harry wondered to himself as he pushed open the door. Dumbledore raised his hand, stopping Sirius as they took noticed of Harry’s arrival.

“Hello, Harry,” Dumbledore greeted neutrally. Harry nodded causally as he walked up to the desk. Sirius was leaning against the wall, his face just as neutral.

“Hello, Professor,” Harry smiled. He could almost feel the tension in the air between the two men. “I take it this time we will be talking about my living conditions?” Harry asked calmly but he couldn’t help but feel uneasy about the situation.

“Yes, and while I am against it, I will admit that Sirius has a few good points. Mainly for the fact that your aunt and uncle have not been taking care of you per the standard of children,” Dumbledore admitted.

“What gave it away: the running away or the fact that he was sleeping under the stairs?” Sirius muttered to himself.

“While unfair, I have had my reasons. Harry, your mother created a very powerful magic when she sacrificed herself. One that, when you were taken in by your aunt, gave you a magical protection unlike any other. And so long as you call it home, Voldemort will not be able to touch you,” the Headmaster explained.

“Okay, then that explains why you wanted to keep me safe,” Harry said, nodding. He kind of got it, even if he didn’t care for all of the trouble it caused him.

“However, your parents named me godfather in their will, and I was supposed to be your caregiver,” Sirius added, glancing at Dumbledore. “Convenient,” he thought to himself. “And with my slate wiped clean, and Peter’s Merlin award revoked, I am now able to take over those duties,” he explained with a small smile.

“Yes, but that would make you vulnerable to attack,” Dumbledore countered, keeping his gaze on Sirius. Harry nodded.

“Wouldn’t you be able to put up other spells and wards? I would rather not live under their roof if I can help it,” Harry said with a frown. Dumbledore sighed, realizing that Harry wanted out.

“It’s not like my own family hasn’t put protections spells on it already. My father was a very paranoid man – even if he supported less than ideal people,” Sirius replied. “And if you wanted to, you could put the Fidelius Charm on it,” he added. Dumbledore’s frown deepened. Sirius was just adding more and more reasons to his side.

“Fidelius Charm?” Harry asked.

“It’s what your parents used to keep hidden and the reason that Peter is responsible for your parent’s death. It’s a spell that creates a place known only to the secret keeper. Anyone else can’t see it, even if they know it is there. However, when one tells, that place becomes open to that person, essentially making them a secret keeper as well.” Sirius swallowed a lump before he continued. “I was originally the secret keeper. However, they knew I was your father’s best friend and I was constantly under fire. I had a moment of weakness and begged your father to give it to someone else. I admit, I had my suspicions of Lupin, a good friend who didn’t deserve them. So, I figured Peter would be the best bet. Nobody would ever suspect Peter, or so I thought. We didn’t tell anyone and when Peter spilled the beans, I figured it out first and well, you know the rest.”

“Well, if Dumbledore is the keeper, we should have no problems,” Harry said, flashing a smile up at the aging wizard. Dumbledore sighed; he really didn’t have much of an argument anymore, and with Harry’s smile, it was too much.

“Fine,” Dumbledore relented, his shoulders sagging a bit in defeat. “I really can’t argue against the both of you and it is a sound defense. Fine, head back home and get your things together,” Dumbledore replied.

“I will be waiting for you back at your old home,” Sirius said. “So you can spend some time with your friends on the train ride home.” Harry smiled, glancing back at Dumbledore and Sirius.

“See you then,” Harry smiled as he ran out of the room. Sirius glanced over at Dumbledore.

“This is going to get complicated,” Dumbledore frowned, closing his eyes. Sirius glanced again before taking a deep breath and walking out of the office.

“Well, if you weren’t so secretive, things would be a little easier for you. Harry may be young and at times acts his age, but after the events of the past three years, Harry has more Dark Arts experience than most adult wizards,” Sirius muttered to himself, disappearing down the stairs.

Harry walked onto the platform, glancing back as Ron appeared behind him. Harry smiled as he spotted Mrs. Weasley. Ginny appeared behind them as Mrs. Weasley rushed over, grabbing her two kids in a group hug.

“Hello, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry smiled and she returned it.

“Hello, Harry. So good to see you as well,” she greeted with a good natured smile on her face.

“Hello, Molly,” Sirius greeted. The poor woman about jumped out of her skin.

“Sirius?” she realized, turned to face him. He waved at her as she fought the urge to go for her wand. “It’s good to see you. I have to admit I was happily surprised when we found out it was really Peter,” she admitted after regaining her composure. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he realized someone was hiding behind him again. He glanced back to see Ginny watching Sirius from behind him.

“Um, Ginny, are you okay?” Harry asked. She froze as she glanced up at him.

“Um, yeah?” she replied, quickly looking down but she didn’t move. Harry frowned a bit.

“Relax, he’s my father’s best friend and my godfather. Nothing to worry about,” Harry smiled back at her. She nodded as she slowly walked back into plain sight.

“Another one, Molly? I am shocked,” Sirius said in mock surprise. Ginny tried to inch behind Harry again as attention was drawn to her. Molly wasn’t able to find her tongue either.

“So, that’s where she gets it,” Ron realized as both women glanced over at him with a hard look. Sirius chuckled at the whole thing while Harry glanced between everyone. Mrs. Weasley kept fidgeting while Sirius didn’t seem bothered at all. Harry noticed Uncle Vernon shifting impatiently in the train station.

“Um, Sirius, I think we should get going,” Harry interrupted as he pointed out his uncle. Sirius frowned while he glanced over at the man.

“Impatient Muggle,” Sirius said with a frown, glancing back at Molly. “Good to see you again, um, Molly. I don’t know much about all this new parenting stuff but if it’s no trouble, could I bring Harry over from time to time? Not unannounced, of course, but in case something happens and I can’t bring him along?”

“Of course, Harry is always welcome,” she replied very quickly. “I am sure Ron would love the company.” She smiled kindly before Sirius and Harry walked away to see Uncle Vernon.

“Sorry about that,” Sirius smiled to the pudgy man. His face contorted into what could be called a grin but said nothing as they got into the car and drove to Privet Dr. for the last time.

Dudley and Aunt Petunia were white as a sheet when Sirius entered the house. They recognized him instantly. Sirius pulled out some papers and handed them to Vernon. Harry rushed upstairs to pack up his things.

“Harry,” Sirius called, causing his godson to stop dead. He tossed up a small bag, which Harry caught it. “Use that for packing,” he ordered as Harry glanced over the change bag sized item.

“What in the bloody hell good will that do him?” Vernon asked, frowning at Sirius and clearly wanting to say more.

“Magic,” Sirius said, winking. “Now then, sign here and here and Harry will be out of your hair for good. Vernon couldn’t move through the papers fast enough.

Harry went through all his drawers, pulling out his clothes as fast as he could before look back at the bag. He pulled it open and tossed in one of his knight figures. He smiled as it vanished into the bag. He realized that the bag was limitless. He tossed in his clothes and began pouring everything in, with a few exceptions, and raced down the stairs to see Sirius waiting for him at the door.

“Got everything?” Sirius asked, smiling at Harry. He nodded as he held up the bag. The Dursleys seemed confused but nobody questioned it. “Well then, it’s nice to see everything went so smoothly. Petunia, I have to admit you look rather nice. You know, your sister loved talking about you and your family. I never imagined you to be so stiff,” Sirius frowned, glancing at the thin woman.

“Whatever, you got what you came for. Now be off with you,” Vernon frowned, clearly wanting to be rid of Harry as much as Harry wanted to be gone.

“She talked about me?” Petunia asked, looking over at Sirius. He calmly nodded.

“Very fond of you. She was really lonely the first couple of years and from what I remember, she missed you and the family. A lot of respect for you, I can see, however, that it was not returned,” Sirius said, frowning while he glanced over the staircase. She had the decency to look ashamed at that one. “Shall we be off, Harry?” Sirius asked. Harry nodded as Sirius opened the door. He glanced back at his aunt and uncle, feeling a little sad. It was almost as if something was happening that wasn’t really supposed to.

“For what it’s worth, I am going to miss you,” Harry smiled, waving at them. They seemed surprised to hear this as Sirius’s motorcycle pulled up in front of them. They proceeded to shut the door as Sirius climbed on, handing Harry a helmet. He strapped himself in, holding onto Hedwig’s cage.

Sirius pressed a button, causing the bike to shoot up into the sky. They flew through the sky, the air tasting like sweat against their lips as they entered London. As they landed, Harry watched a house pop into existence between two others.

“Welcome to your new home,” Sirius smiled, glancing over at his godson.

“And it couldn’t look any better,” Harry replied with a smile as he looked over Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

 

END BOOK THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the end of the Prisoner of Azkaban's story arc. My co-author and I are still trying to finish up Year Four, but I will be posting the completed chapters here every so often. At current, I'm trying to decide if keeping everything under 'Magnolia Crescent' would be easier or if I should split each year up into separate stories. In any case, they will be posted on AO3 so just stay tuned.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the ride with Harry through Year Three!


End file.
